Jordan Maron: The Man of my Dreams
by firegirl956
Summary: Kristine, a very shy girl with many insecurities, is moving to California. She likes to keep to herself, and watch CaptainSparklez on YouTube. She had a big crush on him for two years. She dreamed of meeting him, and fantasied about his beautiful eyes. Well, what if her dream came true? Rated T for some bad language, but no sex or sexual topics, don't worry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone who I hope will read this! I had a dream a few nights ago of meeting Mr. Sparklez, so I decided to turn it into a Fanfic! Surprisingly, this only took me, like, a day to work on.  
Well, I'm blabbing. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

The trip from Virginia to California takes forever. Believe me, I know the worst, and the worst is

definitely when your twenty-two year old sister received a text from her "steady boyfriend" breaking up with her. I had to endure her heartbroken crying that I could still hear through my Beats. I don't even bother telling her to shut up and, being the introvert I am, didn't feel like getting involved with the drama. I could really care less about her issues, which seem to multiply with everything. She had already graduated college, but yet still kept tabs about everyone's personal life.  
She likes to know about 'who's dating who' and 'who hates who.' It really annoys me, so I just put my Beats on and ignore it. But her sobbing was so loud that I could still hear it, even though my Owl City music was as loud as my IPhone can go. My sister, blonde hair and blue eyed, is nothing like me. She had gotten plastic surgery a year ago, and now she wore a 34C in bra sizes. I was actually embarrassed to be around her with her plastic surgery. I will _never _get plastic surgery. Not even if you paid me five hundred bucks. I'm basically the complete opposite of my sister. She loves to be the center of attention, while I like to hide in the shadows and watch CaptainSparklez on my IPod. My sister has had about seven boyfriends, while every time I see a guy who's cute, I just mess up my chances with him. And besides, I've never _really _liked anyone.

Well, until I found CaptainSparklez on the internet.

I basically fell in love the second I saw his first _Captain's Vlog. _He was absolutely beautiful; everything from his voice to the way he always says "Alright, what's going on, dudes?" His real name is Jordan Maron, and I absolutely _adore _him. I'm kinda the only one in my family who really knows who he is. My sister has never cared about what I like, and my mom was so busy trying to get enough money to get our family going. Her job made us move to Southern California, and my dad stayed at my home in Northern Virginia. I'm nineteen, and have something called Social Anxiety Disorder. It means that I hate social interaction, and I hate being the center on attention. Anyways, the trip from Virginia to California was torture, and having to drive 3 days just to get to our new apartment made me want to shoot myself. I almost started crying with relief when my mom announced that we were going to arrive in fifteen minutes.

Those fifteen minutes were the longest part of the trip.

Another reason I hate long car rides, is that I get carsick really easily. At the ten minute mark, I began to feel sick. I had already thrown up about three times on the trip. It was a very long ten minutes and I was so happy when we arrived at the apartment building that I ran out of the car, and threw my hands in the air. I got my bag and headed inside. My mom followed me, and got our key. We got in the elevator, and headed up to the fourth floor. Our apartment was the eight door down the hall. I entered my new apartment. It was spacious, and very empty. I put my suitcase down and explored it, my desperation increasing when I realized I had to help unload the moving truck. I went into one of the bedrooms, and saw that I finally had a room to myself. After all the years, I finally got my own room. I've had to share the same room with my sister since I was four. It was torture, especially since she snored. She says that I breathe very heavily when I sleep, but I don't believe it. Anyways, by the time I was done exploring the apartment, my mom had already gotten a chair out of the truck. I sat down in it, and finished watching the episode of _Modded Survival _that I was on. It was only when my sister shouted my name when I took out one earphone and said

"What do you want?"

I heard her huff, and then said in a sickly sweet voice:

"This nice man has agreed to help us unload. He lives next door."

I rolled my eyes. The guy was probably just another hot guy that she's going to fall for.

"Hello." The man said. I froze. I paused my video, and I listened to the voice that I _swore _I had just heard on the video. I turned my head slowly.

_Jordan Maron._

I stared, and my mind was reeling. Here was the man I had been dreaming about meeting for over two years.

He was wearing a black shirt, sweatpants, and his hair looked like it always did when he recorded. Beautiful. His eyes were as gorgeous as ever, and he looked at me, his eyebrow raised.

And then I reacted.

My Social Anxiety kicked in, and I stood, my IPhone falling to the wooden floor. My breathing got heavier, and I began to shake all over. I shut my eyes, trying to stop the world from spinning. Usually, with a cute guy, I just make a fool out of myself and that keeps me from falling for him completely.

But I did _not _want to make a fool of myself in front of _Jordan Maron!_

I wanted to cry, I wanted to hide. So I ran, as fast I could, to the nearest bedroom. I then closed the door and cried. I cried like a kindergartener who had just got their candy taken away. I just made a fool out of myself in front of him! In front of Jordan! The most handsome guy on the Internet, maybe even the whole planet! I didn't know how long I cried until my sister knocked softly on the door.

"Kris?" She asked quietly. "Can I come in?"

I said a watery "Yes" and the door opened. She came in, and shut the door behind her.

"Kris? Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down on the bed. She put her arm around me.

"I made a fool out of myself in front of him, Kylie." I whispered. She looked into my eyes, and frowned.

"How did you know who he was, Kris? We've only just met him. I don't even know his name—"

"I do." I said quietly. "His name is Jordan Maron. He likes to skateboard and play Minecraft."

Kylie gaped at me.

"How do you know that?"

"I've been dreaming about him for two years. I would know his name."

"Why have you been dreaming about him?"

"He's a YouTuber. I love watching his videos." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"He wants to meet you. He's in the living room." She said, standing up.

"No!" I cried. "I just made a fool of myself in front of him! Why would I want to meet him?!"

Kylie shrugged.

"It's what I would do."

"Well, you're different than me!" I said in exasperation. Kylie just shrugged again, and walked out of the room. I buried my face in my knees, and cried again.

It was just before dinner that I came out of my confinement, and my mom was wondering what had happened. I told her that it was nothing, and that I just was tired. So we sat down and ate Chinese takeout. Halfway through the meal, my mom said:

"I'm inviting that nice man that helped us unload over for lunch tomorrow."

I choked on my dumplings. My sister thumped me on the back, and I swallowed. Eyes streaming, I coughed:

"I think he'll be busy."

My mom looked at me, surprised.

"And how do you know that?"

I was about to say, "Because his recording schedule is," but I caught myself.

"I just know." I said in a small voice. My mom and my sister were looking at me, and I just stated down at my plate, my cheeks crimson.

"Well, why don't you go invite him over? He hasn't seen you yet." My mom said, getting up. She took her plate over to the sink, and said in a firm voice:

"Now."

I buried my face as tears escaped my eyes.

"Mom, don't make her." Kylie said, and I heard footsteps.

"Kristine? What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"I can't go invite him, mom!" I cried.

"Kylie, you go do it." She said, and I heard more footsteps.

"Why can't you?" My mom asked as the footsteps receded.

"It's a long story. I'm going to bed, mom. Thanks for dinner." I said, getting up and wiping my eyes. I went back to my bedroom, and buried my face in my pillow. I screamed.

I woke up the next day at ten o'clock hoping that the previous day was just a dream.

No. I was in the apartment.

I quickly got up, got in the shower, dried my hair, got dressed, and put perfume on. I put a little mascara on, but that's it with the makeup. I left my room, and went to the kitchen. My mom was there, cooking something that smelled good.

"Good Morning, mom." I said.

"Good morning, Kristine, dear. Can you hand me that knife? I'm almost done, but I need to hurry, seeing as Mr. Maron will be here in a while." My mom said.

I had totally forgot about the lunch.

"No! Oh crap! Oh crap!" I said, pacing.

"Relax, Kristine. He's a nice man."

"I'm not relaxing! And I know he's nice!" I snapped. My mom frowned as she put sandwiches on a plate. Apparently, she had made sandwiches and coleslaw for lunch. I hated coleslaw. It made me gag. My mom just put down the food on the table when the doorbell rang. I swallowed hard, and brushed my fingers through my hair.

"Thank you for inviting me. It was really nice of you." I heard his voice coming from the hall. He came into the living room, and I was so mortified when he noticed me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice perfect. It was just like in my dreams. I nodded.

So we sat down and started eating.

"How long have you lived here, Mr. Maron?" My mom asked, and my hand almost collided with my forehead. _Mr. _Maron? What is this, a conference meeting?

"Mom," I muttered, embarrassed. "His name's Jordan."

At once, I wished I hadn't spoken.  
Everyone was looking at me. My mom looked confused, my sister appalled, and Jordan was looking at me. I just stared down at my lap, wanting to disappear.

"What's your name?" He asked. I was blushing furiously, and when I spoke, my voice shook.

"Kris." I whispered, mortified. I wanted to hide again. Stupid Social Anxiety Disorder!  
"No, her name is Kristine. Kris is just a nickname." My mom said.

Thanks, mom! Now I wanted to cry.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. Jordan probably thought I was a complete idiot! Why was it always me?!

"I like the name Kris. It's very pretty." Jordan said. I thought I would die of embarrassment.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Well, I've lived here for a little less than two years. It was two May's ago, I think, when I moved here." He said. My mom nodded and I wanted to say something, but I couldn't.

"Where are you from?" Jordan asked, his voice projecting his smile.

"Virgina" I said, and then lapsed back into silence.

"I've never been to Virginia, but I have been to Boston a few times. Have you heard of PAX East?" He asked. I nodded vigorously, still staring at my lap.

The rest of the meal passed, and I just wanted him to leave so I could go to my confinement and watch his videos. I hoped that I didn't mess up his recording schedule. When he was leaving, he asked if he could talk to me in the hallway. Extremely nervous and stomach churning, I agreed. So he pulled me out into the hall, and I just looked at my feet.

"Kris... What's wrong? Why are you so nervous around me?" He asked softly in his amazing voice. I swallowed around the bile that was rising in my throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, blushing scarlet. That statement seemed humorous to him. He laughed his amazing laugh.

"You're blushing. I'm just a normal dude." He said. Suddenly, his finger was on my chin, making me look at him. Glowing blue-green met chocolate brown. His eyes were wide, and he looked very innocent.

"You're quite pretty, by the way. I don't mean to be offensive, but way prettier than your sister. So just smile, okay? I've never seen you smile." He said softly, grinning his lopsided grin.

That made me smile.

People always complimented me on my smile, because I had dimples and white teeth. People also say that my eyes sparkle when I smile.

Jordan seemed happy when I smiled, and he grinned broadly.

"Your smile is very pretty. Thank you for the lunch, by the way. It was good, but I don't like coleslaw. Anyways, just call me when you want to hang out. Or just ring my bell 'cause I'm right next door, but anyways, nice to meet you." He said. He turned to leave, and said:

"Oh, and you guys didn't mess up my recording schedule. I recorded this morning. A new episode of Minecraft Modded Survival will be up soon."

I laughed, and he grinned. He then left, closing his apartment door. I opened my apartment door, and shut it.

Kylie was immediately on me.

"What did he want? Does he like me? Oh, I want to kiss him so bad!" She said. I frowned in disgust, and then shook my head.

"He just said that I shouldn't be embarrassed around him." I said, not wanting to tell her about what he said about her. She frowned.

"Ugh, no fair. He should date me. We would be so cute together!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

* * *

**I was totally fangirling while writing this. It made me excited! I am posting every week, by the way. I love this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! I am posting another chapter, seeing as my last one got 3 reviews in less than 24 hours! That is really good for my stories! Even though this is rated K+ it still has some curse words in it. Other than that, it deserves it's K+ rating, even though sometimes it's a T. **

**Well, once again, I'm blabbing. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I woke the next morning very hot. I unwrapped myself from my sheets and got up. I checked the temperature in the apartment, and saw that it was only 68 degrees fahrenheit. Wondering why I was so hot, I started the water for my shower. I then realized that I had the whole day to myself. Once I was done with my shower, I got dressed, and then found a full length mirror and looked at myself. It was just me, wearing skinny jeans and a sweater. It was February, and I figured that I would need something warm. I have long, somewhat straight brown hair. It had red tints in it, but I have never gotten highlights. I had really weird eyes. People at school say that my eyes glowed, but I never thought so. They were a blue-green, and sometimes were hazel I had freckles, but just from sun. I headed for the kitchen when my stomach growled. I found some leftover pizza in the refrigerator, and ate that for breakfast. I looked at my watch then, and saw that it was eleven.

Knowing what I wanted to do, I walked next door and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open and Jordan appeared. He took one look at me, and said:

"You won't be needed sweaters here. It hardly goes below fifty, and that's only in the dead of winter." He smiled, and I blushed. It still made me embarrassed to be around him. I looked down. And then his finger was on my chin, asking me to look at him. I did, and his eyes bore into mine.

"Smile. You have a beautiful smile." He said, and I blushed darker. He smiled, and I did too.

"Here, come inside." He turned and went back into his apartment, and I followed. His apartment was the same from the two million subscriber video. The walls were still very white, but a few pieces of fan-art decorated the walls. Another thing about me is that I love to draw, and I'm pretty good at it. Anyways, Jordan led me to his recording room. It had pretty fan-art decorating the walls, and lots of high-tech expensive equipment. Suddenly, I was cold. Very cold. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep me from shivering. Jordan looked at me.

"Are you cold?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips. I shrugged, because then I was back to normal. He asked me if I liked to play Xbox, and I said yes. He gave me a controller, and loaded Minecraft. I loved playing Minecraft. Jordan then started talking, making my attention drift to him.

"Tell me about yourself." He said. I bit my lip.

"Well... I really like watching YouTube, I like to draw, I like to listen to music, and... I'm really shy." I mumbled. Jordan grinned.

"Sometimes I can be introverted, but I'm perfectly fine when I record. Thanks to recording, I now talk to myself." He said, and I laughed.

"Is it hard talking in front of a camera? Like in your Captain's Vlog?" I asked. Jordan shrugged.

"It is a lot like talking to yourself. More so then video taping me playing Minecraft."

I nodded. My attention drifted to the game. I was in the process of making a kingdom, when suddenly a block of TNT got launched at my guard tower. I looked at Jordan, and he was grinning. A few more blocks hit my guard towers. I punched Jordan on the arm.

"Stop it!" I said. He laughed. I laughed too.

I had a lot of fun.

Later, we played Call of Duty. I beat him, surprisingly. I am pretty skilled at video games, even though I don't play them a ton. My parent couldn't really buy me everything I want, because we don't have a ton of money. While we were playing Call of Duty, I realize how much I enjoyed playing with him. He was constantly making jokes and making me laugh, when ever I killed him, he would reach over and press buttons on my controller, messing me up. I called him a sore loser, but he just laughed.

An hour later, I went back to my apartment. Jordan said that he had to record some stuff, and would call me as soon as he was done. As I entered my apartment, I saw my sister sitting there. She was staring at her IPhone with interest, and something was boiling on the stove. The smell of what she was cooking hit my nose, and I plugged my nose before it could make me gag. It smelled like rotten eggs.

"What the heck are you making?" I asked. She looked at me, blushed, and stored her IPhone under the table. I frowned. My sister wasn't usually one to hide things.

"What're you doing on your IPhone?" I asked, walking over to her.

"I'm not doing anything!" She said crossly. "What are you doing? Why are you out of the apartment?"

I blushed at this.

"I was... exploring the building." I lied, and Kylie didn't believe it for one second. I could tell by the narrowing of her eyes.

"You were with Jordan, weren't you?" She asked, her voice flat and angry. I frowned at her tone.

"Well, yes-"

"Listen to this, little sister. You will stay away from him, because he is mine. He only spends time with you because he feels bad for you." She said, standing up. Rage filled me. Jordan didn't just spend time with me because he feels bad for me!

Does he?

"How dare you! I... I just like him as a friend! He... He doesn't even like you! He told me! He doesn't feel sorry for me!" I sounded less confident at the end of my stuttered statement. When I get angry, I stutter.

"Yeah, right! You love him! I've seen your IPhone! There's pictures of him with hearts around them! And you say I'm obsessive!" Kylie spat. I shrank on the inside. When did she learn my Passcode?

"You switch boyfriends every other month!"

"You've never had a boyfriend!"

"I've never wanted one!"

"Right. No ever wanted you. Not even Jordan. He'll _never _want you. _Ever_"

Tears started in my eyes. Kylie was probably right, of course.

"He... He wants me" I stuttered.

"Yeah, right! Go back to your fantasy land and go burn in Hell, bitch, because no one will _ever _like you."

I burst into tears and ran into my bedroom.

I didn't come out. Not even for dinner. My mom tried to get me to come out, but I locked my door.

At six, my phone rang. The caller ID read Jordan's number. I answered, though reluctantly.

"Hello?" I asked, hating how hoarse my voice sounded.

"Hey, Kris. I'm done recording. I was thinking that we can do a little Minecraft." He said. Tears were cascading down my cheeks as he was talking. I needed to stop falling for him.

But I just CAN'T.

"I... I can't." I whispered. It was silent for a second, and then he asked:

"Are you busy?"

I then cracked, and explained what happened. Once I was done telling him the story, the signal started crackling. I could barely understand what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Kris... but... I ... Don't... Like... You."

My heart broke. It immediately broke.

"I...feel...sorry...for...you." He said.

"I knew it." I sobbed. "I knew you hated me."

I ended the call, and sobbed.

* * *

**Ooh, drama! This is pretty much it for the drama, though. Well, as Jordan says:**

**Likes and Favorites always much appreciated. **

**But in this case, reviews! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3! This chapter is considerably short, but I will post a long one tomorrow. I will try to keep up with my posting everyday schedule, but that will become increasingly difficult, what with school and everything. Well, it's almost summer, so I can't wait to be able to work on this everyday! I also need to thank you for all the reviews I got! IT'S SO AWESOME! Wow, I'm blabbing again. That seems to happen a lot. Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

I awoke early the next day. When I did, I just put my head in my pillow and cried. I knew it! I knew Jordan didn't like me!

It was around eleven when there was a knock at my door.

"Kris?"

Jordan's voice.

I broke down again.

"Kris, open up." He said, his voice soft. I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it.

There was a click, and my door swung open. Jordan entered, searching the room for me. I was huddled in a corner, with my face in my hands. He knelt by me.

"What's up?" He asked. Concern was etched into his beautiful voice. I shook my head. Hands were then removing my hands from my face. I shut my eyes. It would kill me to see his face.

"What's wrong, Kris?" He asked quietly. I opened my eyes a little bit, and saw his brown eyes. It took all of my willpower not to let any tears fall.

"All I heard was you say something and then hang up on me yesterday." He said. Anger coursed through me.

"Do you remember what you said?" I spat. Jordan looked taken aback by my anger, but frowned.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"You told me that you didn't like me." I whispered brokenheartedly. "You said that you felt sorry for me, and that's why you liked me."

Jordan frowned, his eyebrow furrowed.

"I never said that." He said.

"Yes you did." I whispered, tears leaking into my voice. I put my face in my hands again.

"Kris, the connection must have put my words out of context. I said, 'I'm sorry, Kris. I don't like you're sister, because she's mean to you. I feel bad for you that you have to put up with her.'" Jordan said.

God, I was so embarrassed.

"It was all a misunderstanding." He said, smiling. "I do like spending time with you, by the way. You're really nice."

I blushed furiously.

"I'm so freaking stupid." I whispered. Jordan laughed.

"No, not stupid. Just an over-reacter. It's normal, don't worry."

I was still mortified.

"I feel like an idiot." I said, getting to my feet. I stumbled, and almost fell. Jordan caught me, and I blushed darker. I was so embarrassed.

Jordan looked at me searchingly. He took in my red face, and my shameful eyes. I looked like a mess!

"Come on, Kris. I have a score to set in Call of Duty." He took my hand and pulled me along. I laughed, but on the inside I was screaming and fainting. Holy crap, he was holding my hand.

"You know you're not going to win, so why try?" I asked, grinned. He rolled his eyes as he pulled me into his apartment.

"I let you win." Jordan said, but I could hear laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, right. Admit it. I beat you." I said. He scowled, but let me go and turned on his Xbox.

"Well, see if you can this time." He said, starting the game. I grinned.

"Easy."

* * *

**Like I said, sorry for the short chapter. I'll post the next one tomorrow, as promised. **

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm posting again today because I feel bad about only giving you a short chapter. I want to thank you for the continued support, and even though this story is nowhere ****_near _****finished, I want to express how happy I am that this story is getting enjoyed by all of you people! Well, enjoy the friendship and the 'meant to be' that I present you with!**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I had beaten him in every game. I could definitely tell he was getting frustrated, as he was losing his focus and becoming reckless.

"Admit it, I'm too good for you." I said. He scowled.

"You're too OP. It annoys me." He said. I laughed again. He grinned at my laugh, and suddenly paused the game.

"No fair! I was just going to kill you!" I said, reaching to un-pause the game. He moved the controller out of my reach. Even though he was only 5 feet 7 inches, he was still taller than me.

"You mad, bro?" He asked, my favorite grin tugging at his lips. I frowned. He was such a jerk.

And I loved it.

"God dang it, Jordan. Give me the controller." I said, reaching across him to get the controller. He put it out of my reach, and I growled. I was going to get that kill, if it was the last thing I ever did.

"Jordan, give me that damn controller!" I yelled. I don't usually cuss, but I was ticked. He got up, his eyes glowing.

"Nah, I don't think I will. I think I'll keep it. God, Kris, you look so mad! Ha!" He laughed. I got up, and tried to grab it.

"I will literally tackle you, Jordan Maron, if you don't give me that controller." I growled. He laughed harder, and I ran at him. He quickly got out of the way, laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides. He ran, and I ran after him.

"GIVE ME THAT GODDAMN CONTROLLER, JORDAN!" I yelled. Jordan fell down as I grabbed his ankle. He was laughing so hard, his eyes were streaming. I started laughing too, and soon my sides hurt. Eventually, when our mirth had died down a little bit, he gave me the controller. I just laughed at it, and we started laughing again.

"You're-gonna-kill-me-Kris" Jordan panted, still laughing. I struggled for breath, and wondered how I ended up on the floor. I got up, grabbed the controller, and walked back to his family room. I killed him, and set the controller down.

I crossed my arms and smiled smugly.

I was immensely satisfied.

* * *

About three hours later, Jordan and I went back to my apartment. He sat down at the table, while I rummaged around the kitchen. I frowned, there was nothing to make dinner with. I needed to go shopping. I can cook really well, since no one else in my family really knew how to. My mom was too busy to cook, She had worked three jobs, trying to keep my family going.

"Do you cook?" Jordan asked, and I searched the refrigerator.

"Yeah. Do you?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"Are you kidding? I live on Honey Nut Cheerios. You've seen the video." He said. I snorted as I went to the pantry. Absolutely nothing. We've been here almost five days, and no one had even bothered to go to the store! Jeez, my family was lazy.

"Well, there is absolutely nothing in this apartment to eat." I said, sitting down at the table. Jordan laughed.

"It sounds like we need to go out. Have you ever been to California Tortilla?" He asked. Surprisingly, I have never been to California Tortilla, even though there was one right near my house in Virginia. I was never a huge fan of Mexican food, but I liked certain kinds of burritos.

"No. Is it good there?" I asked, thinking how ironic it was to have a place called California Tortilla in California.

"It's awesome. We are so going there." He said, standing up. I stood up too, and quickly ran to my room and grabbed my pocketbook. I looked into it, and saw that I had my credit card and twenty bucks in it. It was enough. I went back to the kitchen where Jordan was, and he said he had to quickly get his keys and then he would be ready. A few minutes later, we were in the elevator heading for the parking lot. He was twirling his keys on his fingers, and I spotted something on the keychain. It was a small, creeper keychain. I grabbed it, and looked at it.

"This is really awesome! Who gave it to you?" I asked, examining it.

"Mark gave it to me for my twenty-first birthday. It was only part of his present, though." He said. I gave him back the keys, and we stepped out of the elevator. We walked to his car, and I sat down in the passenger seat. Jordan slid into the drivers seat, and started the car. He drove a little ways, and stopped at California Tortilla. I got out of the car, and we walked inside. The place was crowded, and Hispanic music was playing. On the far wall, I noticed something. There was something called The Wall of Flame." A ton of hot sauces decorated it, and I saw the hottest.

It was called Dave's Gourmet Insanity Hot Sauce.

I absolutely _hated _spicy things. They made me really sick afterwards. When I was in twelfth grade, I ate Tabasco for a dare. I immediately threw up.

"What are you staring at?" Jordan asked. I tore my attention away, and looked at the menu. There was a lot to choose from, and I chose something called 'California Screamin.' It looked good.

"I'll order. You go find a table." Jordan said. I nodded, and handed his six bucks. I scanned the restaurant for an empty booth, and found one that was near the door. Sitting down, I took out my IPhone and began re-watching _Skyblock 2.0. _It was one of my favorite series that Jordan did with Mark and Nick. They were hilarious. Soon, Jordan arrived with the food. I looked at my burrito, and noticed something.

That thing was freaking _huge!_

_"_Jeez, if I'd known that it was this big, then I would've gotten a smaller size." I said, poking at my burrito. Jordan laughed, and put Tabasco on his taco. Just the thought of Tabasco made me want to vomit.

"You like spicy stuff?" I asked. Jordan nodded, and looked up at me, grinning.

"Do you?" He asked. I shook my head, and frowned in disgust.

"I hate spicy things. They make me sick." I explained. He laughed, and continued putting sauce on his taco. I started eating my burrito, and we talked. Suddenly, when I picked up my burrito, salsa blobbed out and fell on my sweater. Jordan started laughing, and I got up and went to the restroom. Without me knowing it, Jordan had gone to the register and asked for some Dave's Gourmet Insanity Sauce and put it in my burrito, in my drink, and in the Queso that we ordered. He then paid for the bottle, and stuck it in his pocket. I came out of the bathroom, and sat back down. I was suspicious, because he looked like he was holding back a grin. I raised my eyebrow, and he smiled. I took a bite out of my burrito.

Goddammit, Jordan!

I coughed and coughed and coughed. He put freaking hot sauce on my burrito! And Jordan was laughing so hard. Feeling like I'm going to throw up, I stood up. I ran out, praying that I wouldn't throw up. When the cold reached my face, I felt better. Then Jordan came out, still laughing.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, JORDAN!" I screamed. That only made him laugh harder.

"Ugh, I need something to drink." I said. Jordan handed me my soda, and I took a drink.

I really wanted to kill him.

He put hot sauce in that too! It tasted worse than my burrito. Coke mixed with hot sauce tasted very similar to puke. I spit it out, and Jordan roared with laughter. This time, I knew I was going to throw up. It was rising in my throat, and I retched. Jordan was laughing his head off, and I felt like I was going to cry. I retched again, and I threw up. I was so embarrassed, and I became even more embarrassed when his laughter stopped. I wanted to die on the spot. I heard Jordan go back inside, and I was left to empty my insides out. After I finished puking, I closed my eyes and tried to make the world stop spinning. The door opened again, and out came Jordan, his face apologetic. He held out a water bottle for me, and I took it. I drank a little. And then I punched him as hard as I could on the arm.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" He cried. I raised my eyebrows, and he grinned.

"It was just a joke! I didn't mean to make you puke!" He said. I snorted.

"Let's just go. I wanna go put some of that hot sauce in my sister's coffee tomorrow morning." I said, and Jordan laughed. He put his arm around my shoulders."I'm thinking the same exact thing." Jordan said. And we walked towards the car.

* * *

**Well that's it for today. Please review because it makes me happy, and I'll see you next time!**

**And yes, by next time I mean tomorrow. **

**Thanks!**

**And yes, Kris and Jordan are ****_so _****meant to be! **


	5. Chapter 5: Lonely Lullabies

**Hello, my wonderful reviewers and followers and favoriters(Yes, it's a word!). I'm sorry I'm a little late on posting this, but I had soccer tonight and I couldn't really type. I'm sowwie. Anyways, this chapter makes me smile. I hope you like Jordan and Kris fluff, because this chapter is full of it! They are ****_so _****meant to be! Anyways, enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

I went to bed happy that night. I really enjoyed spending time with him, and I think he enjoyed spending time with me. I got into bed, and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up three hours later, screaming.

The nightmare was back. I was surprised I hadn't had it in the new apartment yet. It was _the _nightmare. The one that I absolutely hated.

The worse part is, it actually happened.

When I was back in Virginia, I woke up screaming a lot. It's probably because I was near _him. _I buried my face in my pillow, trying to stop my screaming. I eventually stopped, and as soon as I did, my door banged open. Jordan stood in the doorway, a kitchen knife in his hand.

"Kris! Are you okay?" He asked rushing towards me. No, I was not okay. When was I ever okay?

"As okay as I can get." I whispered. I looked at the knife. "And you say I'm an over-reacter."

Jordan laughed, and sat down on my bed.

"So, what's up? I wake up and hear you screaming. No offense, but I don't really like screaming girls as my wake up call." He said, and I laughed. He grinned, and the question hung in the air.

"If you must know, I was having a nightmare." I said, staring down at my sheets. I started fiddling with them, trying to hide my anxiety.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked patiently. I bit my lip and tried to stop my hands from shaking. When I didn't respond, Jordan said

"It's cool if you don't want to tell me."

I shook my head. He needed to know.

"Do you know why my family moved to Virginia, Jordan?" I asked, looking up.

"No. No one ever told me." Jordan said, his face serious.

"My mom has told everyone that it was for her job. That is only part of the story. My mom has had to work three jobs just to get away from Virginia. We needed to get away because of my dad. He... I... I hate him. I used to love him when I was younger, but when I got into Middle School, everything changed. He started edging away from my family and I. He started going out to bars and getting drunk. He started hanging out with other women. My mom tried to divorce him, but he wouldn't allow it. He was scary. He became addicted to smoking and got high. I... I came home one night about a year ago from hanging out with my friend Nina at the mall. My mom was out working, and my sister was at her boyfriend's house. It was just my dad that was home. As soon as I got home, I wanted to rush upstairs and lock my door and watch your videos. But my dad stopped me. He was drunk, I could tell. He took my throat, and started cutting off my airway. I couldn't breathe. And then he let me go, and grabbed my shirt. He threw me into the drywall. He threw me with such force that I actually broke part of the drywall. I broke my arm, but he didn't stop. He took a lamp and started hitting me with it. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but eventually he broke the lamp. So he took me and smashed me against the tile flooring of my kitchen. All I remember then was him staring down at me, a sick grin on his face. He looked so... evil. Like I didn't even know who he was anymore. When I woke up, I was in the hospital." I whispered. Half of Jordan's face was hidden by darkness, and the other half was illuminated by moonlight. I could tell he was as pale as my sheets.

"The doctors said that I could die any day. That my time was running out. I remember it like it was yesterday. My mom and sister were crying, and I asked my mom to bring me my IPhone. She did so, and I got onto YouTube. I found one of your videos, Jordan. As soon as you said "Alright, what's going on dudes," I knew I was going to be okay. I knew I had something to live for, and that was you. Your smile made me happy and hopeful, and the way you laughed made me laugh." I whispered. I could tell Jordan was crying, as I was crying too. I tried to act like I couldn't see his tears, because most men I know don't like people seeing them cry.  
"Oh, Kris..." Jordan whispered tearfully. Suddenly, he hugged me. I hugged him back, loving everything about him. He was shaking a little bit, and I was too. Apparently, he was really moved about what I said. I'd always dreamed that he would hug me, and that dream came true. His soft tears dripped onto my shirt, and I closed my tearful eyes. Silently, in my head, I started singing Lonely Lullaby by Owl City. I loved that song, and it always soothed me.

"And know those Lonely Lullabies..." I sang softly

"...Just dampen my tired eyes." Jordan sang softly.

It was probably the happiest moment of my life.

...So far...

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know it's short! I swear, I will post a sort of longer one tomorrow! I SWEAR! **

**Okay, I had sugar. I'll stop being weird now. Please review, because it makes me happy! Have a day full of sparkle!**

**(Pun ****_so _****intended)**


	6. Chapter 6: My Best Friend

**Yikes! I feel ****_so _****bad! I'm so sorry that I didn't post yesterday! I was really busy, and I went out to D.C to have dinner with my aunt! I didn't come back until almost mid-night, and I felt that it was too late to post! Yes, I know, I'm a jerk. Oh, and thank you so much for all the reviews I've been getting! It makes me really excited to come home from school and see my inbox filled with Followers, Favorites, and Reviews! Thank you!Okay, I've blabbed enough. On with the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning really excited. Maybe it was because Jordan hugged me last night, or because I know he cares about me.

Well, in a friendly way. Better than nothing I suppose.

I got out of bed, showered, got dressed, dried my hair, put on mascara, straightened my hair, and ran to the kitchen. I was so excited to see Jordan, that I skipped breakfast and ran to his apartment. I burst in, and heard talking from his game room. Hesitantly, I walked towards it. I stepped inside, and saw that Jordan was doing a Livestream. I waved to the camera, and heard Jordan read aloud.

"Who's that chick behind you?"

He turned, and smiled at me. He then looked into the comments.

"Who is she? Well, this is Kris Nouri. She lives next door, and we like to play Call of Duty—"

"Is it really called playing when I beat you every time?" I asked, pulling over a chair. He growled.

"It is, if the said person is cheating—"

"Hey! You seem to forget who took the controller, paused the game, and refused to give me the controller until I tackled you." I said. Jordan rolled his eyes.

"You were winning twenty-six to nothing—"

"You just got killed by an Advanced Cori, Jordan." I said, pointing at the screen. He wheeled around.

"No! Goddammit!" He said, hitting the respawn button.

"That's what get for arguing with the Call of Duty winner." I said quietly. Jordan rolled his eyes, but his lips were twitching.

An hour later, Jordan was done with the stream. We went to his kitchen, and I sat down on his Ikea couch. He sat next to me, and turned on his Xbox.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" He asked, handing me a controller.

"Well, I need to go grocery shopping for one. For two, I need to beat you at Call of Duty with only a Ballistic Knife." I said. Jordan rolled his eyes, and grinned.

"No one can do that." He said.

"I can." I said, grinning mockingly.

"Let's just see about that." He said. I grinned.

About five minutes later, I was one point away from beating him. When I got the final kill, I stood up.

"In your face, Jordan! Just admit it! I rule, you suck." I said joyfully.

"Your too OP!" Jordan complained. I laughed, and set down my controller.

"I need to go to the grocery store. I would beat your butt again, but my pantry shelves are bare. You can come... if you would like..." I said, hoping he would. He got up, turned off his Xbox, grabbed his keys, and said:

"Let's go."

I grinned, and we headed out the door. We headed out the door, into the elevator, down to the lobby, and into Jordan's car.

We headed to the grocery store, blasting electronic music all the way.

* * *

A little less than two hours later, we arrived back at the apartment. Our hands were full with the groceries that I had just purchased. We started to put them away, and soon my pantry wasn't look as bare as it did. At that time, it was around lunch. Jordan sat down at the table, and I asked:

"What do you want for lunch?"

Jordan looked at me funny.

"I don't know. Something that's food..." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want that is food?" I asked, going to the pantry.

"Something that tastes good." He said. I rolled my eyes. He was making this difficult, for sure.

"Seriously, Jordan, what do you want." I said, getting slightly annoyed.

"I'll have whatever you're having." He said. He sounded distracted. I peered out, and saw that he was on his phone, texting.

"Who're you texting?" I asked.

"My girlfriend." He said.

_What?_

Jordan has a _girlfriend?_

I dropped the box of pasta I was holding. All the color drained from my face, and I gripped the counter for support. He had a _girlfriend? _Maybe Jordan noticed my reaction, because he said quickly:

"I was just joking. I'm not in a relationship."

All the color slowly returned to my face.

"Thank god." I said, pressing my hand against my heart. "That would be horrible."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, and I blushed scarlet.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us, and I think you having a girlfriend would do that." I said, looking down. Jordan nodded, and looked at his phone.

"Mark's texting me." He said, and I nodded.

After a lunch made by me, Jordan and I went back to his apartment. We played Call of Duty again, and I beat him every time. I smiled at my victories, and Jordan started cussing.

"Language, Jordan." I warned him, but he just rolled his eyes, and cursed when I killed him. After we got bored of me beating him in Call of Duty, it was about four thirty. I suggested that we go back to my apartment and watch a movie, and Jordan agreed. Luckily, on my TV, I had Netflix.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked, rummaging around the kitchen for the bags of popcorn I bought today.

"I dunno... It's up to you." He said, running down a list of various movies. I found the popcorn, put it in the microwave, and then took it out when it was done. I put the popcorn in a popcorn bucket, and walked over to where Jordan was sitting. I then looked at the movies. For some odd reason, the movie _Happy Gilmore _was on Netflix.

"I love that movie!" I said, pointing at _Happy Gilmore. _Jordan grinned, and clicked on the movie.

"It's one of my favorites, too. Let's watch it."

About a half an hour later, we were absorbed in the movie. We were sharing the popcorn, so we were really close. We both reached into the popcorn at the same time, and our hands touched. I saw him look at me, but I chose just to ignore it and just ate the popcorn.

But I honestly hoped I didn't imagine the spark I felt when my hand touched his.

I shoved my attention back to the movie, and became once again absorbed. It wasn't even ten minutes later when our hands touched again. This time, I looked at him, and he looked at me. I got lost in his eyes.

When the door burst open, however, we flew apart.

I somehow landed on the floor, with the popcorn bowl on my head. Kylie and my mom were in the doorway.

"Ugh, I'm freaking starving!" Kylie complained. Jordan turned red, but then burst into laughter when he saw me. I quickly removed the bowl from my head, blushing redder than an apple. Jordan had his phone out, and appeared to be texting.

However, I thought I saw the flash of a camera...

I waited until my mom and my sister were in the kitchen before I rounded on Jordan.

"Delete the picture!" I said, freaking out. Jordan just laughed.

"Well, too bad. It's going on Instagram." He said.

"NO!" I screamed. He jumped. My hands were shaking horribly.

"Delete the picture... Delete the picture now!" I shrieked, my breathing becoming labored. Dots began to flash over my eyes, and I felt Jordan shaking me.

I thought I heard him give a dry sob before consciousness deserted me.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhangers! Yes, I know, they suck, but I feel evil today! Muahaha, but anyways, my schedule is that I will post everyday if I'm able to, and if I'm not then I'm dearly sorry! **

**Well, thanks for reading! Review if you would like to, and it really makes me happy when you do! Enjoy life!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Welcome to Chapter... 7, I think. Jeez, this has been going too fast for my liking. Well, a lot of warmth and cuddliness in this chapter, and I wrote it while I was at my little brother's baseball game. Weird setting, I know, but happy all the same. Before I let you read this Chapter, I should probably remind people that this is rated K+, and like all my stories, has no sex or sexual topics. Just happiness, friendship, and love! Yay... but anyways, here's the chapter, and enjoy the fluff and love!**

* * *

I don't know what time it was when I awoke, but I knew I felt terrible. I was comfortable too, and my eyelids felt unnaturally heavy. My bones felt like sponge, and they ached. Someone was sponging my forehead. I opened my eyes in alarm, and saw my mom leaning over me.

"Mom? What... What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You passed out, Kristine. You're really sick. You have an a hundred-one fever." She said softly, her face pitiful.

A fever? _Again? _

"Why did I pass out?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"I don't know..." My mom started. And then I remembered.

Jordan said he would put that picture on Instagram.

"No!" I said, getting up. My mom pushed me back down.

"Relax, honey. I can get Jordan if you would like." She said, walking towards the door.

"Don't bother." I muttered. "He probably thinks I'm a lunatic."

My mom stopped, and turned back around.

"He won't think that, honey." My mom said quietly, heading back towards the bed. I buried my face in my pillow.

"Yes he will." I said tearfully. My mom sat down at the foot of the bed and rubbed my back.

"He was really upset, Kristine, when you passed out." My mom said. "He cares for you... more, I suppose, than I would like him to."

At this, I tore my face from my pillow.

"What?" I asked quickly. My mom stared into my eyes. Her eyes were blue, but they held no ice like my sister's did.

"I think he loves you." She said, and my jaw dropped. A chorus of angels sounded in my head, and I felt dizzy.

"Jordan... CaptainSparklez... Likes _me?" _I asked in stuttered amazement. My mom nodded, and my eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. If Jordan saw me like this, then he would laugh.

"Did he actually say that? I breathed. My mom shook her head, and said:

"He never _actually _said that he loved you... but I can tell." My mom said, standing up again. She walked towards the door, and I asked her where she was going.

"To get Jordan." She said simply, and left before I could stop her.

"Mom no!" I moaned, and pulled the blankets over my head. Embarrassment 101, here I come.

"Hey, Kris." Came Jordan's voice, and I groaned softly. He sounded upset. I removed the covers from my burning face, (burning with humility and fever) and saw him coming towards me.  
He sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Did you delete that picture?" was the first thing I asked, and Jordan nodded. His face was upset, and so was his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it, Jordan. There's no lasting harm done, so stop acting like someone died." I said, poking him.

"It was scary, Kris. I didn't know what had happened to you." He said quietly, the words so empty that it pierced my heart. I just wanted to hug him, and never let go.

Of course, I can't.

"I just fainted. It's fine." I said quietly, and his eyebrows knitted.

"But why did you faint, Kris?" He asked. I looked down at my blankets.

"I must have had a panic attack." I whispered.

"Why do you have panic attacks?" He asked.

"I don't know! Maybe my body wants me to freak out whenever I make myself look like a freaking idiot!" I said, and Jordan's face was sympathetic. That made me angry.

"I don't need sympathy." I snapped. "I'm used to people feeling bad for me because there's so many damn things wrong with me."

Silence followed my words, and Jordan unconsciously reached for my hand. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his.

"What do you mean?" He said at last. I tore my gaze away. Could I trust him? I've never let anyone to know about my disorders except my family... I've lived by the code ever since first grade... I shook myself mentally... Jordan wasn't just an _anybody. _

He was CaptainSparklez. He could ruin my life three million and a half times over.

"I'm painfully shy." I whispered.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Jordan said. "I was shy before I started recording. I guess talking to myself was a type of antidote."

I bit my lip and looked down.

"Really, Kris. There's nothing wrong with that." He said, and tears started forming in my eyes. I hated not telling him the truth.

"Kris?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?" He asked, and the tears slipped. His finger was then on my chin, quietly asking me to look at him. I didn't want to, but I did anyways. He saw my tears, and hugged me.

"What's wrong, Kris?" He whispered. I had to tell him. He would find out one way or another.

"I have Social Anxiety Disorder, and Panic Disorder." I whispered.

"It's still nothing to be ashamed of." He said softly.

"Yes it is. I feel like I can never have a long lasting friend because of it... I can never fall in love..." I whispered. For some reason, Jordan's hug tightened on the love part, and a sob ripped itself from my throat. I wish there was nothing wrong with me... I wish that I can like him like normal people.

I have social interaction, and that is pretty much what dating is.

So I can never date. Or love.

I should've been happier, being in Jordan's arms, but I was just so miserable, that I couldn't enjoy his warmth or his compassion. I felt bad for crying, so I apologized.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He asked softly.

"I'm crying over nothing. I should just suck it up and get on with my life—"

"No. You need to heal this. Kris, there's something I don't understand.

"Are you afraid of commitment?"

I froze, but not noticeably.

"N-No." I said. We both knew it was a complete lie. Jordan eased me from his chest, being very gentle.

"Why are you afraid of commitment?" He asked. I looked down.

"Please, Jordan, can we talk about something else—"

"No. I need to know." He said. The tears started again.

"When you commit, you get hurt." I said quietly.

"When you don't commit, you get hurt worse. You then feel like it's them who's not committing to you, and get hurt again. I know, Kris. I used to have commitment issues. I got over it, because I had Mark and Nick." He said. I looked at him in awe. Jordan Maron, the thirty thrid most subscribed person on YouTube, used to have commitment issues? I looked down again, and played with the sheets again.

"Then you know what I'm going through." I said, my voice relatively steady despite my pain. Jordan nodded. It was quiet, and tears started in my eyes. It's so weird... I feel so oddly comfortable with him. I've never felt this comfortable. Not even with my best friend, Nina. Nina and I were best friends, but I didn't commit to our friendship. I loved Nina. She was really sweet and compassionate...When she wanted to be. She could be obsessive and pushy, and sometimes clings too tight, if you know what I mean. She also likes to take the things I like, whether it's my pencil case or a guy I like. She also adapts well to change, and understood why I had to leave. Thinking of Nina made me slightly homesick, but then I peered up at Jordan, and the homesickness vanished. He suddenly grabbed my hand, and pulled me into his chest. The tears broke free once again, and I more or less sobbed into his shoulder. Once again, Jordan was a capacious haven of warmth and comfort that I totally took advantage of. I gripped his black shirt like it was a lifeline, and he rubbed my back in soothing circles. I don't know how long we sat like that until he took me from his chest, and I lay down. I felt feverish, and I guess I was finally feeling the affects of my fever. I wanted to sleep, and forget that this conversation ever happened.

"Sleep, Kris. You're sick, and need rest." Jordan said. I nodded, and obediently shut my eyes. I was almost gone when Jordan said:

"Sleep well."

When I was asleep, I didn't hear him say:

"I love you, Kris. I wish you knew that, and I hope you feel the same about me."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! It's so full of fuzz that I love it, and I hope you did too! Well, please review, because it puts a smile on my face when you do, and I'll see you tomorrow... hopefully! Have an amazing day, and just smile, because that's what this chapter makes me do!**

**-Firegirl956**


	8. Chapter 8: Amusement Parks and Couches

**Welcome to Chapter 8! I'm really tired tonight, so I'm not going to type much. But let me say one thing.**

**Thank you ****_so_**** much!**

**I cannot express how utterly ****_happy _****I am that this story is getting so many reviews, follows, and favorites. It makes me so happy, and I cannot thank you enough! Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

I awoke at twelve the next day, mulling over what happened the night previously. Not just the talk, mind you, I awoke at two in the morning and had to run to the bathroom to throw up. I then woke up again at four because my mom had to give me medicine and take my temperature. I just hope Jordan slept better than I did. I felt really achy when my consciousness fully returned to me. I felt feverish, and I guessed that my fever hadn't broken. Dammit, I would have to spend the day in bed. I moaned and rolled over. I looked on my Ikea nightstand, and saw a note next to some pills and a glass of water. I picked up the note, and it read:

_"Kristine,_

_I left when you were still asleep. I want you to stay in bed today, okay? You're running an one-hundred-one fever, and I don't want it getting worse. Jordan left at nine, after you were fast asleep. He wanted to make sure you were okay, I think. He seems really kind, Kristine, and I think he really cares about you. He's handsome too—" _I rolled my eyes. My mom would think that.

"—_But anyways, I left you some pills in case you're in pain and a glass of water. You can go make breakfast if you're up to it, and I daresay Jordan will be over soon._

_Love you,_

_Mom"_

I finished reading the note and cast it aside. I wasn't in too much pain, so I decided to take the pills later. I got out of bed, and got a head rush. Ignoring this, I got my phone and put my headphones in. I put on _Revenge _and headed towards the kitchen. I found a knife and started cutting up onions for my omelet that I would be making. As soon as I put the egg on the stove, the rap part of _Revenge_ came on. I started rapping it, and suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I screamed, and looked behind me. Jordan was grinning at me, and I hit him on the arm.

"You're a jerk." I said. He laughed. "You could have made me burn my finger."

"But you didn't, so no harm done, Kris." He said. I rolled my eyes, and paused my IPhone. I finished making my omelet, and then sat down. Jordan was already at the table, his phone in his hand.

"So... what do you want to do today?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked, and he shrugged too.

"I dunno. How about... Um... I don't know. What is there to do?" He asked. I thought for a moment, and then took out my Phone. I used Siri and asked what there is to do near my current location. It came up with everything from hot air balloon rides to amusement parks.

"What about an amusement park?" I asked. He considered my suggestion for a few seconds.

"Sure. What amusement park?" He asked. I scrolled down a list.

"Well there's this one called Castle Park. It sounds fun, and it's not too far from here." I said.

"Sounds fun. When you're ready we can go." He said. I made a face at him. He looked confused.

"What did I say?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing." I said. He grinned, but then his grinned faltered. I looked at him, concerned.

"Did you hear anything last night before you went to sleep?" He asked tentatively. I knit my eyebrow.

"You said sleep well, and that's all I heard. Why? Did I miss something?" I asked. Jordan shook his head, and he blushed. I grinned, and finished my omelet. After I finished cleaning up, I ran to my room and quickly got dressed. I was going to rest today, but I wanted to do something with Jordan. I threw on my Minecraft T-shirt and pair of jeans. I then went back into the kitchen, and put on my sneakers. Jordan was twirling his keys on his finger.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, and we left. It was an hour drive to the park, and I was ready to have fun.

* * *

About seven hours later, Jordan and I were back in the car. I didn't feel well. At all. All day, I got steadily worse. I really shouldn't have gone, but I really wanted to accompany Jordan. So we were in the car, and I was gripping the seat. I felt really lightheaded, achy, and my stomach was rolling. The hour drive back took forever, it seemed. When we got back to the building, Jordan asked me if I wanted to play Call of Duty with him. I agreed, even though I really just wanted to lay down. So he started the game, and I tried my best to focus on the game. It felt like I was peering through a haze though. A haze of sickness. The screen was spinning, and I shut my eyes. The spinning didn't stop, and soon I was really nauseous.

"Kris?" Jordan asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're down by twenty points. You're also sweating. What's up?" He asked. I was _not_ going to tell him that I didn't feel well. He would think I'm a baby, and I certainly didn't want that.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I lied.

Obviously, Jordan didn't buy it.

"Kris, you're as white as a sheet." He said, frowning. He reached over to place his hand on my forehead, but I slapped his hand away.

"I said I'm fine." I snapped. Jordan raised his eyebrows at my tone, and I placed a hand on my forehead. I get angry when I'm sick.

"I'm sorry, Jordan. I didn't mean to snap at you." I sighed, looking down.

"It's okay." Jordan said quietly, his eyes glued to my face. He started the game again, but I wasn't paying attention. I felt queasy, for some strange reason. I couldn't focus, and I was just so _tired. _

After about five minutes, Jordan shut off his Xbox.

"You're going to bed, Kris." Jordan said sternly. "You're as white as my apartment."

I looked down.

"But I'm not-"

"Don't give me that. Kris, listen to me. You really do not look good. Go to bed, seriously." He said. I heaved myself up, took a step, and almost fell down. I was really dizzy. Jordan caught me when I stumbled, and he pushed me back down onto the couch.

"Just sleep here. I'll get you a blanket and a pillow." He said, and ran to get me one. Secretly, I was ecstatic. I was going to spend the night in Jordan's apartment! A few seconds later, Jordan came back with a blanket and pillow. Sudden exhaustion washed over me like a wave, and I barely had enough energy to take the pillow and blanket with a murmured "Thanks," and get myself situated. I was soon gone, but in my dream(I didn't know that it was real life.) I felt Jordan kiss my cheek.

* * *

**OMG JORDAN KISSED HER! I was very happy when I wrote this chapter, so that's why it is so fluffy! Please review because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a good day! And I hope that you like the story as much as I do writing it!**


	9. Chapter 9: He likes me?

**Yo! ...I am so sorry I will never start with that again. Welcome to chapter 9! This chapter is short, I'm really sowwie:( But it has a fair amount of fluff. I swear, the next chapter will be longer! Anyways, go on and read the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was ten when I awoke the next morning. I felt stiff, but I did feel better. I opened my eyes groggily, and saw Jordan's apartment. I was still on the couch, and I heard talking from the next room over. Jordan must be recording. Tired and sore, I closed my eyes again. I was hoping to fall asleep, but then I heard a beautiful voice say:

"Kris?"

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up. As soon as I did, I got a head rush and immediately lay back down.

"Good Morning, Kris. How're you feeling?" He asked, coming over to me.

How was I feeling? Well, for starters, my head was an aching fit to burst. Everything else was fine, except I was stiff.

"Fine." I said, getting up slowly.

"Well that's good. What do you want to do today?" He asked. I groaned.

Not this again.

* * *

That day was probably the most boring day that I was there. Jordan and I had nothing to do, so we just strolled around town. When we came back, my mom was angry at me for not staying in bed yesterday, so she made me got to bed at six o'clock. Not really tired, I started playing my IPod. I was watching videos on YouTube when Jordan came into my room. He came in and sat on my bed. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Dude, your sister is a freak." Jordan said. I laughed.

"Why?" I asked, still laughing.

"She's freaking in love with me." Jordan said in disgust.

My jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, and got out of bed. Jordan looked startled at my vehemence, and I stormed to the kitchen.

"Stay there." I said to Jordan over my shoulder. I heard him say he will, and I rounded on my sister.

"WHY?!" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why do you need to do that, Kylie? Why do you need to take everything from me?" I asked. Kylie still looked confused, and I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Kylie, why do you like Jordan?" I asked helplessly. Kylie snorted.

"How could you not like him? He's gorgeous." Kylie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course he's gorgeous! He's _Jordan Maron! _The hottest guy on the internet!

Well, at least in my opinion.

"I know, but-"

Crap! I didn't mean to say that!

"Ooh, I'm _so _telling Jordan!" Kylie said, getting up.

"NO!" I roared, pulling her back down.

"Why not? It will get you off my back, and get Jordan on." Kylie said maliciously. She _can't_! Just the thought of Jordan knowing that I've been crushing on him for two years is humiliating!

"Please don't." I said faintly. There were tears in my eyes, and Kylie smiled evilly. She got up and started walking to where Jordan was.

"Kylie, I don't want things to become awkward between me and Jordan." I whispered. Kylie stopped walking and looked at me. Slowly, she walked back towards me.

"I can tell he means a lot to you." She said softly. I nodded, a tear falling from my eye.

"I won't do anything then. If he means so much to you." Kylie said. I wiped my eyes, and nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"You two should date, Kris. I can tell he likes you, and it's more than in just a friendly way." She said. Shocked, my jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Jordan would never like me than just in a friendly way." I said. Kylie just had to be lying.

"I'm not lying. He likes you. Just go, okay? I want to text Ella in peace." Ella was Kylie's best friend from Virginia, and apparently she hadn't lost contact with my sister.

"Thank you, Ky." I said, and rushing from the room. I went back to my bedroom, and found Jordan sitting on the bed where I left him.

Except he had my phone in his hand.

_Shit. _

"_No!" _I yelled, running at him. I tackled him to the ground, and began wrestling him to get my phone out of his grasp. He fell with a cry of surprise, but immediately began laughing. When I successfully got my phone, I shrieked:

"What the _hell _are you doing with my phone?" I quickly did my Passcode, and found out that he was reading my texts.

"What kind of person reads a girl's texts?!" I demanded, panicking. With shaking hands, I began scrolling. Oh _shit! _He was reading my texts with my friend Nina!

Jordan must have noticed my distress, because he stood up. I looked at him with panicked eyes, and he looked apologetic.

"I didn't read anything that was bad. I just saw that you have a friend Nina, you follow me on Twitter, and you're subscribed to me on YouTube. I didn't read your texts, I just was looking at your friends." He said, and I calmed down a little bit. I sat down heavily on the bed.

"You swear you didn't read anything besides what you said?" I asked.

"I swear on my YouTube account." He said. I snorted at that. Apparently, YouTubers had a different thing to swear on.

"Okay. I believe you." I sighed. Jordan grinned.

"Good. I excelled in making a girl trust me. An area that I haven't succeeded in before." Jordan said, and I laughed.

"So Cupquake doesn't trust you?" I asked playfully. Jordan laughed and sat down next to me.

"Are you kidding? She doesn't trust me! I'm not sure if Adam trusts me, but I think he does."

I laughed, and my mom walked in.

"Kristine, honey, you need to go to sleep now." She said. I groaned.

"Come on, Mom! It's only eight o'clock."

"No. You didn't rest yesterday, and look what happened."

"Fine! I'll go to bed!" I said, ticked. My mom shut my door, and I looked at Jordan.

"She'll probably kick you out if you don't leave, Jordan. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, getting into bed. Jordan nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He said, and left.

I was then left to think in the dark. Did Jordan like me? I thought he just thought of me as a friend! Well, if he did, I know one thing.

I was not going to mess up my chance.

* * *

**Yeah! I hoped you enjoyed reading, and please review! Now, this bottom portion of the chapter I will be answering questions!**

**To Kitty-Cat in Blue: Yeah, he probably would be. The joy of making Jordan frustrated! But you must remember, even though it's been about a week in real time, it's only been a few days in their time. She'll find out, and it's coming up. I want to do the confession and first kiss justice!**

**To : I'm happy you like it!**

**To Happy me: I'm happy that you enjoy the fluff as much as I do! **

**To AxleMC131: I KNOW, RIGHT! OWL CITY RULES!**

**Well, that's it! Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a great day! See you tomorrow with an extra long chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: She'll Never Come Back

**Hello! I'm sorry it's a little late today, but I was re-reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for, like, the seventh time. I know, I obsess, but who cares? Anyways, a longer chapter just like I promised. It's really sweet, and it makes me smile. Anyways, enjoy the longer chapter!**

* * *

I awoke up to my phone ringing. Apparently, by the sound of it, I was getting a text. Groggily, I reached across my bed to my nightstand and picked up my phone. I was getting a text from one of my best friends, Bailey. I read the text, and then dropped my IPhone.

Bailey was in the _hospital. _

Her text read this:

"Hey Kris. Sorry to wake you, cuz it's probably seven where you are, but I wanted you to know that I'm in the hospital."

No! Bailey _couldn't_ be in the hospital!

"Why?! Are you okay?!" I texted back. It was a few seconds before she responded.

"The doctors say that it doesn't look very good right now. They say that my Asthma combined with this type of virus I have could kill me."

_No_! She _can't_!

"Will you get better? I wish I could come see you, but I can't afford plane tickets." I texted back quickly.

"I've gotta go, Kris. The doctors have to give me medicine. I'm sorry."

I fell back onto my pillows. This freaking _sucks!_ I already miss Bailey as it is. She, unlike Nina, encourages me to get rid of my commitment issues. Bailey has brown hair and brown eyes, and is really pale. Not disgustingly pale, just paler than the rest of us. She has Asthma, and it bothers her a lot. I love Bailey, because she's really sweet and wants to help people. She's like a mini guidance counselor, except she ruins the seriousness of her advice when she makes a joke. I can see her and Jordan getting along, for some strange reason. I was too anxious to sleep so I got up and took a shower. After my shower, I threw on some clothes, and headed to the kitchen. I just got cereal, and a glass of milk. I quickly ate, and the ran to Jordan's apartment. If anyone could help me, he could. I walked in, and heard talking. I quickly looked at my phone, and saw that it was only eight o'clock. I didn't even think that Jordan would be recording. Knowing that I didn't want to go back to my apartment, I just sat down on his couch and started playing Xbox. I needed something to distract myself, and playing Call of Duty did just that. I was so involved in playing, I didn't even notice Jordan come in, but I did notice him start playing. He sat next to me.

"When did you get in here?" Jordan asked as we started a new game. I checked the time. It was now eight fifteen.

"Fifteen minutes ago. I don't understand why you don't lock your door at night." I said, not bothering to look at him.

"I dunno. I think I'm just too lazy, or too tired, at night to lock my door." Jordan said. I laughed.

* * *

About two hours later, we were playing Minecraft on Jordan's Xbox when it happened. My text jingle sounded, and I paused the game. I saw that Bailey was texting me.

"Kristine?" Was the text.

Kristine? Bailey didn't call me Kristine...

"Bailey?" I texted back. It was a while before she texted back.

"No, Kristine, dear. It's Bailey's mother. I need to talk to you on the phone."

"Okay." I texted. My hands were shaking as I called her number. After one ring, Bailey's mom answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ms. Lewis?" I asked.

"Oh hello, Kristine. How are you dear?"

"I'm okay..." I said, getting more anxious by the second. "How are you?"

"I've been better, dear. I have some bad news." Bailey's mom responded. She sounded upset.

"What bad news?"

"Well..."

"What's happened to Bailey?"

"Bailey passed away, Kristine."

Silence. The world seemed to fade away. I couldn't see, or think, or feel.

"What? No! She..." My voice sounded so far away.

"I'm sorry, Kristine. I wish you didn't have to find out this way."

Bailey's mom's voice seemed even farther away. When I didn't answer, Ms. Lewis asked:

"Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Ms. Lewis. I... I have to go." I was fighting to keep my voice steady. Grief was pressing in on my lungs, and it felt as though I couldn't breathe.

"Okay, dear. I'll let you go. You are okay, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Ms. Lewis." I said again. My voice shook this time.

"Goodbye, Kristine."

I shut off the phone. I couldn't breathe, it felt like. I'd never felt the pain of loss before, and it was worse than I had ever thought.

"Kris?" Jordan's voice asked. He sounded far away too, even though he was right in front of me. His face was blank, and his eyes were concerned. There was something else in them. It was pity. I was shaking horribly, and I didn't want him to see me lose control. There was a crack in my heart, and loss and grief were pouring through it.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jordan ask. My control lessened, and I had to leave. He's never seen me lose control yet. I've cried around him, of course, but when I'm upset, I'm _upset. _It seemed like the only thing left to do was run. So I ran. I ran back to my apartment, into my room, and I shut the door. I barely made it to the bed before I shook so badly that I couldn't feel anything. I collapsed onto my bed. I still couldn't breathe, so I just stared at the ceiling with steadily blurring eyes. I turned on my side and looked outside the window. It was raining, and I sighed. A tear slipped out of my eye and on to my cheek. Lightening flashed, and thunder rumbled. I heard Jordan come in, and I quickly wiped away the tear off of my cheek. I heard him quietly shut the door behind him, and I sighed again.

"It's raining." I said tonelessly. Jordan came over to the bed, and said quietly:

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I want to help you."

I almost snorted. No one could help me. Bailey could help me, I was sure of it. I was suddenly very homesick. I wanted to go back to where Nina was. To where my friend Rain is. I missed them horribly, and I missed Bailey worse of all. I could possibly see Nina and Rain again, but not Bailey. Bailey was gone, and I could never see her again.

"No one can help me." I said, my voice shaking.

"Kris, I can help you. What ever happened, I can help you heal. If there is anything to heal." Jordan said. I felt him sit down on the bed. Lightening flashed again, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I just lost one of my best friends, Jordan." I whispered. It was silent, except our breathing.

"Oh Kris... I'm so sorry." He said quietly. I shook my head, trying to keep the tears from falling. It was taking all of my concentration.

"It's okay to grieve, Kris. It's only human." Jordan whispered. My control suddenly broke, and the next thing I knew, I was sobbing in Jordan's arms. The grief was threatening to consume me as Jordan was whispering soothing words. Memories danced in front of my eyes, and I wished I was back in high school. Bailey and I were in the same Biology class in our Junior year, and we sat next to each other. She used to annoy the Hell out of our teacher. Bailey was the only friend I committed to, and look what happened. It was so ironic, that it almost made me laugh.

"I committed to her, Jordan." I whispered when my sobs subsided somewhat. "That's why I'm so upset."

Jordan suddenly froze. I guess he knew where this was going.

"I'm never committing ever again. I will never get hurt like this again." I said. Suddenly, Jordan grabbed my wrists.

"Kris, you're talking nonsense." He snapped. I looked at him, confused at his snappish tone. He pulled me off of his chest, and looked me in the eyes.

"Kris, you're not hurt because you committed. You're hurt because you just lost a friend. Your mind is making you think that if you commit, you get hurt. It doesn't work that way, Kris. When you commit, it's the best thing in the world. I've committed to our friendship, and I want you to do the same. I won't hurt you, Kris. I _swear _I won't."

I shook my head. Jordan's eyebrows furrowed, and he was thinking hard.

"I'll help you then. I'll tell you everything about myself-secrets, fears, hopes, dreams, the whole deal- and you tell me about you. Deal?" He asked. I actually liked that idea.

"Fine." I muttered.

So he told me about himself, and most of it I already knew. I felt like a stalker when I answered for him, but he just grinned and nodded his head.  
But then we got to the secrets part.

He was silent at first, but I pressed. I wanted answers.

"Do you have any secrets?" I asked. Jordan shook his head, and he did the shrug he did when he recorded.

"I'm an open book. I mean... I have embarrassing moments, but-"

"Let me hear those! I need something to tease you about!" I insisted.

Jordan rolled his eyes, but ruined the annoyance in his face by grinning.

"Fine. You'll have to tell me some of yours." He said. I sobered at once.

"Well... There was this one time in High School when this dude thought it was a great idea to mess with me and my friends, and I almost got expelled." Jordan said sheepishly. I grinned.

"What happened." I asked, poking him. He grinned, but it faded at once.

"Well, there was this dude named Tyson, and he—no other word for it— was a dick. He liked to mess around with the shorter dudes, because he was about six feet tall. I was only about five foot five at the time, and here was this huge—" Jordan made a motion with his arms. "—dude who I had to look up at to see clearly. He wasn't really a problem for me and my friends... until my junior year. I think the problem was that he was failing, and I had straight A's. So, this one day, he thought he could just up to me and start trash talking me. He called me... well... a lot of bad things. My friends were next to me, and while I just sat and endured it until he got bored, my friends took offense to it. My friend Sam started cussing him out, and my other friends kinda backed him up... and it got kinda nasty." Jordan explained, and I raised my eyebrows. A grin was tugging on my lips.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well... Tyson kinda tackled my friend Sam... and I tried to pull Tyson off of him-"

"Did you even lift?" I asked quietly, and laughed at the look at Jordan's face. He looked torn between amusement and annoyance, and it created a kind of bemused look on his face.

"Anyways, just as I was trying to pull Tyson off of Sam... the principal just _had _to chose that time to come out of his office. So it was me, Sam, and Tyson in his office. Tyson had a black eye, Sam had a bloody nose, and I was unhurt besides a bruise on my arm. He threatened to expel me, but since I had such good grades, he couldn't. Tyson got expelled, and Sam got suspended. But, personally, I think I got the worse punishment. I begged for detention, but I got something worse. I had to go on stage, dressed in all pink, and sing Hot N Cold by Katy Perry on stage in front of everyone."

I bust out laughing. Jordan looked offended, but I kept laughing as hard as I could. Just the thought of Jordan in all pink was enough to make me laugh, but singing Katy Perry was _way _worse!

Worse for him, better for me.

"Now it's your turn. I want to know everything." Jordan said. I stopped laughing at once. I looked down, and felt Jordan scan me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"I want to know everything. I told you everything about me, so I want to know everything about you." He said softly. He grabbed my hand, and held it gently. I took a deep breath.

"My full name is Kristine Elizabeth Nelson. I'm nineteen, and have friends named Nina, Rain, Jordan, and I used to have Bailey. My favorite color is light blue, and my favorite food is chicken wings. My favorite genre of music is electronic, and my favorite singer is Owl City. I love watching YouTube, and I spent a whole summer doing it. My favorite sport is basketball, even though I've never played it. I'm not going to college, I know that for a fact. My mom is trying to persuade me, but I can't be swayed. I'm a pretty decent artist, and I want to be a game designer," I said.

"Secrets? Embarrassing moments?"

I bit my lip. I had a big secret. Only a few people know about it, and I've never willingly told anyone but my friends. Can I trust him?

Jeez, I've asked myself that a _lot. _

Of course I could. He's Jordan.

"In my freshman year..." I took a deep breath. "I was anorexic."

At that, Jordan immediately hugged me. He hugged me really tightly, and I hugged him back.

"My god, Kris. Why does everything have to happen to you?" He whispered.

"Cause life likes messing with me. I'm so vulnerable." I said.

"Tell me what happened. I want to know." Jordan said, and I frowned.

"Well...okay. It started in ninth grade. I weighed about a hundred thirty pounds. I... I honestly felt disgusting. I was so self-conscious when I got into high school. My childhood friend, Adrianna, had moved away to Arizona the summer before. We had been friends since first grade, and I was devastated when she moved. Anyways, so when I got into high school, I was alone. I hadn't met my friends Bailey, or Nina, or Rain yet. I looked at myself one night, and I immediately deemed myself fat. And so, the anorexia began. No one found out, and I was happy that no one did. But then there was a problem. I met my three best friends. Nina Serafin, Baily Lewis, and Rain Bowers. I loved them to bits, and they seemed to really understand me. I slept over at Bailey's house one night, and we were sharing secrets. She told me all of her secrets... and I told her that I was Anorexic. She immediately helped me, and I slowly got over it. But then my mom found out. I... I've never seen anyone her so mad. She... She shouted at me for longer than an hour. She was scary... She said that I could seriously hurt myself. But I achieved what I wanted to. I only weighed a hundred and five pounds, and I just stopped. It was hard... but I stopped."

Jordan was white at the end of this.

"Oh Kris, I'm so sorry." He whispered. Bailey's passing weighed down on me once more. Tears started in my eyes, and I tried to stop them from falling. Jordan pulled me in once more, and I cried shamefully on his shoulder. I wish I had a better hold on my emotions, but it was a hard moment. Even in the comfort of Jordan's warm arms, I felt alone and vulnerable. Bailey was my best friend... my closest thing I had to a sister my age. Her loss was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, and that was a fact. Grief was pressing on my lungs again, and it was making it hard to breathe. I was gasping on Jordan's shoulder, and he whispered in my ear:

"It will pass, Kris. And when it does, I'll be here, and I will never hurt you. _Ever." _

* * *

**Sorry, no answering reviews today because I'm really tired.**

**Please review, because it makes me happy. I hope you guys all have a great day, and I will see you tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sick Mr Sparklez

**Welcome to chapter 11! A few days ago, Jordan uploaded a video saying that he was sick. I felt ****_so _****bad for him! He sounded so sick, and I wanted to make a chapter about it! I hope you like it!**

* * *

I went to bed late that night. I tried to push Bailey from my mind, but it was hard. I tried to focus on Jordan's face in my mind. It distracted me. While I was telling him all my secrets, he remained quite expressionless, minus the widening of his eyes whenever I told him something dramatic. Anyways, so that night I shut off the lights and lay in bed. My thoughts were cast every which way, every thing from Jordan, to my dad. I closed my eyes, quieting the windy thoughts, and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke at twelve the next day. I felt refreshed, in a way. Bailey's passing was out of my mind, and I really wanted to see Jordan. So I quickly showered, got dressed, and ate. I then headed next door. I entered, and immediately knew something was wrong.

Jordan wasn't talking from the other room.

He's always recording when I come here late. Was he still asleep? I quietly walked to his room, and found the door wide open. I peeked inside, and saw Jordan rolled up in his blankets. Apparently, he was still asleep. I quickly checked my phone, and it was twelve forty five.

Jordan was always up by twelve, so this doesn't make sense.

I quietly approached the bed, and was half tempted to take a picture and post it on Twitter. He looked very peaceful, and, as a bonus:

He was freaking _shirtless._

I had to shove my fist in my mouth to keep myself from giggling. He looked really cute with no shirt. I quietly took out my phone, and took a picture. I wouldn't post it on Twitter, but It would _totally_ be my lock screen pic.

Well, time to wake the shirtless dude.

I shook his shoulder, and then realized something. He was sweating. Was he having a nightmare? I sometimes sweat when I have my nightmares. But he wasn't screaming. He looked peaceful. I looked into his face.

"Jordan, wake up." I said, shaking his shoulder again. His eyelids flew open. He looked at me, swore, and yanked the blankets up to his neck. I grinned, and shook my head.

"And you say I'm self conscious." I said.

"I don't want my neighbor seeing my bare chest, thank you." Jordan said, his voice hoarse. I frowned, and approached him.

"Why is your voice like that?" I asked, concerned. Jordan shrugged, not meeting my eyes.

"I just woke up. Isn't your voice all messed up when you just wake up?" He asked. "Throw me that shirt, will you?"

He was pointing at a black shirt that was strewn on his floor. I picked it up and held it up.

"But I want to take a picture of you shirtless and post it on Twitter." I said innocently.

"If you do, I will—" Jordan then cut off. He had a coughing fit. I threw him the shirt, and studied him. His face was really pale, now that I really saw it. He threw on his shirt, and was going to stand up. I pushed him back down. I put my hand on his forehead, and swore.

Shit, did I get him sick?

"I think you're sick, Jordan." I said. Now it was Jordan's turn to swear.

"I can't afford to be sick! I have so much stuff to record!" He croaked. His voice had gotten way worse.

"Well, too bad. I'm keeping you prisoner in your room today. Need anything?" I asked as I headed for the door.

"I can get it myself!" He insisted hoarsely. He struggled to get up, but moaned and lay back down. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, what do you want for breakfast?"

He thought about that.

"I dunno. Something edible."

I rolled my eyes again and headed for the kitchen. I got him a glass of water, and made him breakfast. I felt really bad for him, even though I didn't show it. I hated being sick, and it seemed to happen to me way more than normal people. When I finished making him breakfast, I took it back to him. He was in bed, thankfully, but he looked annoyed.

"It's already one fifteen and I haven't recording ANYTHING."

I just rolled my eyes and handed him the water and food. Then I remembered I forgot something back in my apartment. I quickly ran and got it, and when I came back, Jordan was in the process of trying to fall asleep.

"You're tired already?" I asked softly.

"No, I just want to stop the world from spinning so fast." He muttered. I totally took pity on him. He quickly fell asleep, and I felt like a total stalker watching him. He was so beautiful, even in sleep. I wanted his eyes to be open, so I could see how beautiful they are...

An hour later, Jordan awoke. I was texting Nina, and looked at him when I heard him groan softly.

"How're you feeling?" I asked his softly.

"Absolutely terrible." He croaked. As he gained more consciousness, more color drained from his beautiful face.

"It's really hot in here." He whispered hoarsely. It really wasn't, but if you had a fever it was. I got up and opened his window. The street was really noisy down below, but I guess Jordan ignored it. I looked at what day it was on my phone. It was Saturday. Ignoring the fact that Jordan would usually do a vlog today, I walked back over to him.

"Better?" I asked. Jordan nodded, and suddenly had a coughing fit. He sounded horrible. He then collapsed, gasping on to his pillows. I cast him a worried look. Should I take him to the doctor? He really didn't look or sound good...

"Seriously, though, are you okay?" I asked nervously. Jordan nodded, and had another coughing fit.

"G-god d-dammit." He gasped. I giggled, and he cast me an annoyed look.

"So it's funny, apparently, me coughing so much that I can't _breathe?" _He croaked. His voice sounded terrible.

"Yeah, pretty funny. Though not quite as funny as your voice, which is hilarious." I teased, and he laughed. It immediately turned into a coughing fit, and I frowned. He really didn't sound good. Eventually, the fit stopped, and I felt his forehead again. He was still burning up.

"I think you should go back to sleep, Jordan. Maybe, when you awake, you'll feel better." I said. Jordan gave me a funny look.

"I wish that would happen. People are gonna be angry if I don't upload Modded Survival." He croaked, and rolled over. He closed his eyes, and attempted to fall asleep. When I was sure he was, I whispered:

"I love you."

* * *

A few hours later, it was about four o'clock. I was re-watching Jordan's Modded Survival series. I was so absorbed in his beautiful voice and face, I barely heard him groan. I quickly took out my headphones, and quietly got up off of his chair. He groaned again, and went on a coughing spree. He coughed and coughed, rolled over, and vomited over the edge of the mattress. Poor Jordan.

Thank _god _he kept a trash can next to his bed!

I felt so bad for him. Because I had anorexia in my freshman year, I threw up _a lot. _Because I wanted to lose weight so quickly, It kinda became a habit. How I withdrew from my constant vomiting, is always a mystery to me. Anyways, when Jordan slumped back onto his pillows, I resisted the urge to hug him. His face was red with embarrassment, and pale with sickness. He looked really embarrassed, and I felt his forehead again.

"Hmm, well, you're not as hot." I said, not choosing my words carefully. He raised both of his eyebrows, and I blushed.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Don't misinterpret things that you know I don't mean." I said, slightly annoyed. Jordan just grinned. He then had another coughing spree, and I felt so bad for him.

An hour later, he fell asleep. I traced his face, and I whispered:

"Oh Jordan. Why can't you love me as much as I love you?"

There was a problem though.  
I didn't know that he was still awake, and heard everything I had just said.

* * *

**Sorry, the chapter was short. I will be posting tomorrow, but the chapter tomorrow is very short. Me sowwie, but the chapter after that is gonna be ****_super _****long. Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an awesome day!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nina Serafin

**Okay, I lied. This chapter is pretty long, and I hope it will hold you over for two days. I... I can't upload tomorrow. I don't think I will able to, at least. I had soccer tonight, and I didn't get back until late. I'm sorry, I really am. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

That was a week ago. It was now Sunday, March 1st. Jordan got better quickly, and with every day, I kept wishing that Jordan knew I liked him. I would never _ever _have enough courage to tell him, though. Anyways, I woke up at ten on Sunday. It was early for me, late for most people. I awoke to the sound of my text sound on my phone. I got my phone off of my nightstand, and saw that I had a text from my friend Nina.

"Omg Kris you have to check this dude out!" It read. Below it had a link. I raised an eyebrow, but clicked on the link anyways.

It was a link to a CaptainSparklez video.

Why is she sending me one of these?

I never told anyone I liked him, not even back in Virginia. I actually never told anyone about him.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. I like watching his videos." I texted back.  
"Omg I know! He's really cute, don't ya think?"

I felt a sharp stab of annoyance.

"I guess. If that's what you like." It was clearly a lie. No duh he's cute!

"Can't you totally see me and him together. Mr and Ms... What's his name?"

"His name is Jordan Maron." I sent, feeling a sharper stab of annoyance.

"Mr. and Ms. Maron. It has an amazing ring. I would love to meet him!" She sent. I was really annoyed, and it took all of my willpower not to send a text saying that I have dibs.

"I've got to go, Neen. I have to take a shower, and then I need to go hang out with... my friend." I sent, finishing the sentence awkwardly.

"What kinda friend, Kris? Is it a boy? Is he cute?"

"Umm..." I just sent, debating whether or not I should lie.

"It's a guy, isn't it? What's his name?" Nina pressed. This was the side of Nina I didn't like. She pressed, and got mad when she didn't like the answer.

"I've got to go! I'll text you back, okay?" I sent, turning off my phone. I was in the shower by the time she texted back. I was pretty angry. As I got out of the shower, I thought how to respond to her. I was _so _not telling her than my best friend was Jordan, but I didn't like keeping things from her. I love my friends... except Nina sometimes gets on my nerves. She's too controlling. When I got dressed and ate breakfast, I headed over to Jordan's apartment. I heard talking from the other room. He must be recording. I had a mischievous plan. I quietly walked into his recording room, and saw that he was taping a new episode of Modded Survival. I slowly walked to where he was sitting.

"So I think we're ready to-" He was saying. I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped so badly that he spilled his orange juice that he was drinking, and screamed slightly. He wheeled around, and I smiled at him. He frowned at me.

"You scared me." He said. I laughed.

"I think we all noticed. You jumped really badly." I said. He swatted at me, and I sat down.

"You recording?" I asked. Jordan rolled his eyes.

"No I'm just talking to myself. Yes I'm recording!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

When he was done recording, his phone rang. I went and played Call of Duty, and was soon joined by Jordan.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked. He grinned.  
"I was talking to Mark. Me, you, and him are going to DisneyLand."  
I had never been to Disney, because my parents couldn't afford it.

"Seriously?" I breathed. He nodded, looked surprised by the look of awe on my face.

"Have you ever been?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Are you kidding? At one time, my family was so poor that we couldn't afford a TV." I said. Jordan frowned.

"I didn't realize your family was so poor." He said. "It's unfortunate, no pun intended."

I nodded, and we continued with our game.

"So when are we going?" I asked.

"Next weekend. I asked Nick to join us, but he said his sister who lived in New York was coming to visit him that weekend. At least Mark is coming." Jordan said, frowning as I killed him. We were playing Black Ops, and I was winning.

Big shocker there.

"Is it really that hard to beat me?" I asked as I killed him again. He started grinding his teeth in annoyance.

"You're too OP. I've already told you that." Jordan said, annoyed. "You must be on gaming steroids or something."

I snorted.

"Gaming steroids. That's a new one."

Jordan laughed, but then punched me in the arm when I killed him again. Suddenly, my phone went off. I was, once again, getting a text. Jordan groaned.

"Please hope that one of your cats haven't died, or something." Jordan said. I laughed, but I was slightly shocked. I've never mentioned that I owned cats, but I did.

"No, It's Nina." I said. Her text read:

"Hey, Kris. I'm gonna ask one more time. Who's your friend?"

I groaned. Not this again.

"Nina, I'm not gonna tell you. Yes, it's a guy, but I don't love him or anything. We're just friends." I sent. Nina replied almost instantly.

"Well, I got to go. I've gotta finish packing. Bye!"

Finish packing? Hmm, her family did travel a lot. Maybe she was going somewhere.

"Kk. See you!"

I shut off my phone.

"I WON!" Jordan shouted. I looked at the screen. He won by three points. My game was paused, his wasn't.

The nerve of that cheating asshole!

I was ticked, and I think Jordan noticed it.

"I won fair and square." He said smugly. I was half tempted to punch the smug look off of his beautiful face.

"You cheating asshole!" I shouted. He made the right choice of getting up and running. I ran after him. I tackled him. We then collapsed onto the floor, laughing.

"You're—still—a—cheating—bastard." I gasped between fits of laughter. Jordan shook his head, still laughing. Once our laughter had burnt out, I challenged him to a rematch.

I won sixty to zero.

* * *

The next four days passed with alarming speed. I tried to text Nina about fifteen times, but she never answered. I wondered if she was mad at me, and I really couldn't blame her. It was Thursday, and Jordan and I were in my apartment. He brought over his Xbox, and we were playing Minecraft. I was building a castle, and Jordan was building a wall. We were sort of at war, and it was all because Jordan thought it was a great idea to piss me off by putting TNT in my chest room, which took me fifteen minutes to build. The block exploded, leaving a big crater in my castle. I was ticked, and the war started. So I was in the process of rebuilding, when there was a knock at the door. It was probably my mom or sister, but I got up and answered it anyways.

Nina Serafin was in the doorway.

Nina has very long red hair, pretty blue eyes, and a ton of freckles. She had almond shaped eyes, and was very thin. She had an athletes body, because she played about four sports year round. Her lip-glossed lips were pulled up into a smile, and her eyes were warm and happy.

"OH MY GOD! NINA!" I screamed. I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"It's great to see you, Kris!" Nina said. The really cool thing about Nina was that she had a British accent. My friends and I used to make fun of it, and Nina would make fun of our pitiful attempts.

"How are you here?! What—?!" I asked, trying to find words to say.

"I missed you a ton, even though you were just gone a week, so I decided to visit for a few days!" She said, her voice betraying her excitement.

"That's awesome! I missed you t—" Then I remembered something.

Shit, she didn't know about Jordan!

Nina seemed to notice me freeze, and she asked:

"What's up, Kris?"

I unfroze, and smiled.

"Nothing. I... I'm just happy to see you." I said, trying to act as though I wasn't terrified of her finding out about Jordan.

"Wow, this is your apartment!" Nina said, walking in. She walked past Jordan, and went straight to the kitchen. He looked half confused, and I hissed at him to hide. Looking even more confused, Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want her to find out about you! Hide! Somewhere!" I hissed. Maybe he heard the panic in my voice, or maybe it was because he was afraid of what Nina would do, but he got up and walked towards the door. When he passed me, he whispered:

"Text me."

"I will, I swear." I whispered back. He nodded, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but turned and left. I went to the kitchen, where Nina was sitting at the table. She was texting someone.

"Who're you texting?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Rain. She's asked me how you were, and I told her that you were okay. So... When can I meet your friend?" she asked. This was exactly what I was afraid of.

"I, um, don't know. He's... he's not here right now." I lied. Nina looked at me, her blue eyes narrowed.

"I want to meet him, Kris. Are you guys dating?" She asked. I almost said "I wish," but refrained from doing so. I didn't want Nina to tease me about that.

"No. No, it's not like that." I said quietly. I didn't like when Nina pressed, and she seemed to do that a lot.

"Do you wish you were dating him?" She asked. I bit my lip and didn't answer. She looked at me expectantly, so I quickly changed the subject.

"So are you staying here?" I asked.

"I think so, if you have room." Nina said. I nodded, knowing that we did have an extra room. It was a four bedroom, five bathroom apartment.

It's a pity that the bedrooms were small...

"I'm so happy your here, Nina. Really, I'm super excited." I said. "How long are you staying here?"

"I'm planning on leaving next Wednesday." She said, and I grimaced on the inside. As happy as I was to see Nina, I really wanted to go to Disney with Jordan and Mark.

"Cool." I said, hopefully sounding enthusiastic.

"I know, right! Now... _when will I get to meet your friend._" She asked, her voice stern.

Well, as stern as a British accent would go.

"Nina-"

"Don't Nina me. I want to see him, Kris. I won't laugh. I swear. If he's butt ugly, then I won't laugh." She said. I almost snorted. Jordan wasn't butt ugly.

He was a freaking _beautiful._

"You swear you won't do anything?" I asked desperately.

"I won't do anything. I _swear." _

"Fine." I muttered, standing up. Nina grinned, and I went to get Jordan. I knocked on his door, and he answered almost immediately.

"Can I come back now?" He asked. I nodded, and bit my lip. Why did he have to be so cute? Nina would freak out. I led the way back to my apartment, and Jordan and I slowly walked to the kitchen. Nina was still at the table, absorbed in her texting.

"Nina. This is Jordan." I said. Nina looked up, and Jordan grinned. I expected there to be screaming, freaking out, and Jordan being super creeped out.

None of that.  
Nina just smiled at him, stood up, and shook his hand.

"I'm Nina Serafin. It's nice to meet you." She said, her British accent making her voice higher and prettier.

"I'm Jordan Maron. It's nice to meet you too." He said, and I felt a sharp pang of something in my stomach. I couldn't identify it, so I just ignored it. They stopped shaking hands, and Jordan looked at me. Nina did too. There was something in her eyes, and I identified it at once.

She was jealous.

* * *

**Once again, I am so sorry! I might update tomorrow, but I don't know! Oh, and I should tell you that we passed 50 reviews! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! **

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an awesome day!**


	13. Chapter 13: How dare she!

**Well, I thought I wasn't going to post tonight... But it turns out that I had extra time! I want to thank all of you again for all the reviews I have been getting! I wish I can do something for each and every one of you, but since I don't know any of you, (besides Snelson. She's my BFF, and I showed her my story and she liked it) and I'm not a stalker, I won't be able to do that. But anyways, here's a chapter! It's actually quite long, so I hope you like it. I may not be posting tomorrow... but I said that yesterday and I am, but I have soccer tomorrow and don't think I have time to type... Me sowwie:(**

**Okay, I've talked long enough. On with the chapter!**

* * *

It was hard to believe that Nina was jealous. I had never know Nina to be the jealous type, but it became apparent the way she looked at me. On the inside, I was freaking out. I shivered, and Jordan looked concerned, but I looked away. This was supposed to be fun! She was going to ruin it with her jealousy! Nina's eyes were like blue fire, and I suggested that we play Minecraft. Nina and Jordan agreed. I was honestly surprised. Nina hated video games, and she always made sure that I knew she hated them. So we started playing, and Nina made this stupid looking building, and I immediately destroyed it with TNT. She wasn't very happy. Her eyes were icy as she glare at me and I tried my best to ignore it. But there was a problem.

She kept batting her eyelashes at Jordan.

_How dare she?_! I was the one who found him first, who liked him first, and who met him first! The nerve of that... That...

I couldn't find words strong enough.

I don't know if Jordan was ignoring her, or just didn't notice her trying to 'woo' him. His beautiful eyes were locked onto the game, and every once and a while he would look at me. I didn't read his expression, but I had a feeling that he thought it was my fault that Nina was being a total bitch.

Which it's _not_.

A few hours later, Jordan said that he had to upload stuff, and had to leave. So it left me and Nina. I was feeling a fury towards her that I had never felt before. It was almost if she wasn't my friend anymore. We were silent as we sat at the kitchen table. We were both on our phones, and I was watching a new video of Jordan's.

"Kris? Can I ask you something?" Nina asked. I took my headphones out, daring her to say something that made me pissed.

And, of course, she did just that.

"Why do you think Jordan likes you?" She asked. It took all of my willpower to keep my jaw from dropping. She didn't ask if Jordan liked me. She asked me why I _thought_ Jordan liked me.

The little bastard!

"We're just friends." I mumbled. I really didn't want to start a fight.

"Okay. That's good, so I guess it would be okay if we dated." Nina said as if though that settled the matter. "He would have to stop posting videos, though, if he wanted to date me."

"He wouldn't let down three-point-five million people down just to make one person satisfied, Nina." I said, my voice a little stronger. At least I stopped mumbling.

The next thing she said made me _beyond_ pissed.

"Maybe not for you, but definitely for me. I guess I'm just more likable, and more sociable. I can see us together, but not you and him. I guess I'm just prettier than you, Kris."

THE LITTLE SLUT!

My fists were clenched, and rage was coursing through my veins. I was so angry, my vision turned red. My finger nails were digging into my palms, and I wanted to hurt her. I really wanted to cause her pain...

I was that angry.

"Or maybe you need to get your head out of your ass and smell reality, Nina, because he just met you, and doesn't know anything about you." I snarled. She looked at me, and slowly, her eyes turned to ice and started flashing.

"But I love him, Kris. You don't love him. You said so yourself. And remember, I'm beautiful, and your just an insecure bastard."

My face reddened, but not from embarrassment. It was from pure rage. I was suddenly on my feet, my heart in my throat.

"Insecure, am I? You just want attention, because you think that just because you're pretty, means that you can immediately ruin someone's life. Cause that's what you're doing, Nina Serafin. You're ruining my life."

"Oh really? You're the one who came begging for my friendship, Kris. I never wanted you—"

"YOU CAME WITH BAILEY, YOU FUCKING SLUT! IT WAS EITHER YOU AND BAILEY, OR NONE AT ALL!"

Nina swelled with anger.

"YOU'RE LYING BECAUSE YOU WANT ATTENTION! YOU'VE NEVER GOTTEN ATTENTION, AND EVEN BAILEY HATED YOU! JORDAN HATES YOU, AND I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU FAG!"

"GET OUT THEN! GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN APARTMENT, AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed. Nina's eyes were blue fire.

"I HATE YOU! I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE TO COME HER, KRISTINE NELSON! OR SHOULD I SAY, THE ANOREXIC BITCH WHO HAS SO MANY ISSUES AND BELONGS IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!" Nina screamed.

She called me an Anorexic bitch.

She said that I belong in a mental hospital.

That was fucking it.

I ran forward, and I tackled her. I usually wasn't a violent person. Actually, I was the complete opposite. I didn't think things should be resolved in violence, but this was different.

This girl deserved to be hurt.

It was actually quite brutal. In my rage, I had forgotten one crucial factor.

Nina had taken Karate for four years.

I don't know what she did to me, because it happened so fast. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with the wind knocked out of me. Everything hurt.

"I HATE YOU FOREVER, KRISTINE NELSON! BURN IN HELL, YOU FREAK! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU, SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER! I'M LEAVING, AND NEVER COMING BACK!" Nina screamed. She then kicked me in the stomach, and sashayed out of the room.

Tears were in my eyes as I pulled myself up. I fell onto the couch, and cried. I was really upset. I didn't mean to do that. Why did I do that? Why was I such an idiot?!

But it's not all your fault, a voice said in my head. It didn't reassure me. There was an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had never lost a friend to a fight like this, and it created an empty, abandoned feeling. I felt like a horrible person. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, and was shocked to see blood along with tears on the back of my hand. The door then opened, and I expected it to be Nina.

No, it was Jordan.

"What's going on? I heard screaming." He said. I looked up at him, and he jumped.

"What happened, Kris?" He asked, coming towards me slowly. He looked concerned, but the way he said it made me wonder.

Why was he talking to me like I was potentially dangerous?

"Nothing happened." I whispered. We both knew it was a lie. He quietly sat down on the couch next to me.

"Kris... your face..." He whispered.

"What about it?" I snapped. Jordan actually didn't look taken aback by my rudeness. He took out his phone and gave it to me.

"Look at yourself." He said. He didn't sound angry, but the pity in his voice made me even angrier. I snatched up his phone and I looked at myself.

Jeez, what did Nina do to me?

I had several nasty scratches across my face, and a bruise was blossoming across my cheekbone. I was really angry, and I wanted to scream. How could she do this to me! We were supposed to be friends, not each others punching bag! Angry tears started in my eyes, and I shoved Jordan's phone back at him. He looked at me carefully. This made me even angrier.

"If you're going to feel sorry for me, then get out." I snapped. Jordan didn't do anything. He just looked at me.  
Why was my temper so close to boiling point?

"I said, _get out_." I snarled. Jordan frowned then, his eyes slightly hurt. I immediately felt guilty.

"What happened, Kris? What on earth would make you so angry?" Jordan asked softly. My anger disappeared, and blind hurt replaced it. Tears of shame and sorrow brimmed my eyes, and I whispered:

"She called me an Anorexic bitch."

My control snapped in two, and the tears slipped. They fell down my cheeks, and some of them went into my many cuts. It stung, and Jordan pulled me in for a hug.

"Why, Kris?" He whispered. "Why must everything happen to you?"

* * *

**I'm answering reviews again.**

**To Gravityfallz: I know, I hate her too. **

**To Caroline: Thanks! It means a lot! **

**To Highflyer211: Yeah, I do too. I hate testing.**

**Kitty-Cat in Blue: I totally look up to you. You are awesome, and I know it's hard to stop something like that. Good for you!**

**So yeah, those were the ones that really stood out! I am happy that all of you reviewed! It makes me really happy.**

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an awesome day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Headaches and Troubles

**Hello again! I actually ****_am _****posting a chapter tonight! Who knew? Anyways, I want to explain why I switched the rating to T. Well, there is a fair amount of swearing in this story. I already said in the summary that there will be no sex or sexual topics, but I want to make sure that is clear. Anyways, this chapter is slightly shorter, sowwie. My head hurts tonight, and surprisingly it makes it really hard to type when your head hurts. So yeah, here's the chapter!**

* * *

I awoke the next day with the worst headache that I've had in a while. But I was really paying attention to that. I wanted to forget the fight I had with Nina, but it was hard. The way her eyes seemed to spark with anger made me want to cry. I tried not to dwell on the fact that Rain was my only friend left, but it seemed that my mind was in the mood to dwell. I tried to ignore the fact that Rain would probably side with Nina, but my mind wanted me to worry. Head throbbing, I got into the shower. I normally wouldn't be showering when I have a headache, because when I do, the pain doubles. But today was different. I felt... Different. Alone was a better word to describe it. There was an emptiness that wasn't there two days ago, and I guessed the fight made it happen. When I got out of the shower, my head was pounding and my mind was buzzing. Did I really want to fight with Nina like that? Great, now here come the remorse. I felt immensely guilty, but I wasn't going to go apologize. She was the one who started it, ruining my chances with Jordan...

But did I really have a chance with Jordan?

Rubbing my head with my palm, I quickly got dressed. My head was hurting loads more now that I was out of the shower. It goes away when I'm in the shower, but then doubles when I get out. I went to the kitchen, and looked at the time. It was only ten o'clock. I just quickly made myself cereal, and then ran out the door. I entered Jordan's apartment, and saw him eating.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said, my voice slightly hoarse. He turned his attention back to his phone, and I saw him watching a video. I sat down, and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my left temple. When he had finished eating, he suggested that we play Call of Duty. I agreed, wanting to distract myself. So we played. For three hours straight. at around one I started getting hungry, and Jordan suggested that we go out for lunch. My head hurt twice as bad, but I agreed. So we left, and ate at a Pho Royal. It was good, and I liked my Vietnamese Noodle Soup. My head still hurt as we went back to his apartment. When we were in the elevator, my head was _killing _me. I tried massaging it with my fingers, but it didn't work.  
Why would anything want to work for me?

We got back to Jordan's apartment, and we played Call of Duty again. I kept winning, and Jordan kept getting angry. I couldn't really focus, as my head was murdering me. We were playing on Nuketown, one of my favorite courses, when I suddenly began to feel woozy. My head spun uncomfortable, and the screen of Jordan's TV was coming in and out of focus. I began to feel dizzy, and I tried to focus. It was so hot... Uncomfortably hot... I longed for the coolness of my closed eyelids... for the bad feeling in the back of my throat to just _go away..._

I didn't realize the round ended. My stomach was churning and my head was pounding. Everything seemed to flash, and I felt Jordan shake me. I shook myself out of my stupor, and numbly asked:

"Are we playing again?"

"We're playing until I beat you, Kris." Came Jordan's beautiful voice. I didn't have the energy to make a retort, so I hit the play again button. I couldn't focus again, and I just felt so horrible. My stomach rolled when Jordan''s screen turned. It made me nauseous to watch. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second, and reopened them. I was still very dizzy, but the world didn't seem to be spinning quite as fast. Jordan's screen turned so he could shoot someone, and my stomach rolled again. My palms began to sweat, and I knew where this was leading. My mouth was salivating, and I tried to focus on the game and not on the feeling in my throat. Jordan turned again, and my stomach rolled again. And again... and again...  
I stood up, knowing what was going to happen. Jordan looked at me, confused. I needed to run out of his apartment, because he wasn't seeing me throw up...

I made to run, but I stumbled. A pair of arms caught me, and I felt the feeling in my throat get worse. I needed to get away from here. I was not going to embarrass myself by throwing up in front of him... He was the only person I _really _liked...

Suddenly, darkness consumed me, and I heard Jordan shouting my name as my consciousness evaded me.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhangers! I hate them, but I enjoy making other people have to deal with them. Yeah, I know, I'm a jerk. **

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	15. Chapter 15: Arrivals

**I am so sorry! I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday! I was just so busy, and I didn't have any time to type! I'm so sorry! Anyways, I should probably tell everyone that we have exceeded 100 reviews in about 2 weeks. I screamed when I saw that, I was so happy. As for Sparklezontherainbow, she's my friend and keeps posting on this story, but I've told her to stop. Anyways, enough from me, here's the story!**

* * *

I awoke five minutes later, on Jordan's couch. My headache was gone, and I felt slightly faint. It was strange. One second I was fine, the other I'm passing out. That seems to happen to me too much. I opened my eyes, and saw Jordan's anxious white face peering down at me.

"Oh Kris, what happened?" Jordan asked. I sat up slowly.

"Well... I had a migraine for one...and I was really stressed." I said, looking down.

"What are you stressed about?" Jordan asked. Concern leaked into his voice, and I shook my head. I was happy to be able to do that without causing me pain.

"Just stuff. The fight about Nina... Trying not to be extremely nerdy around you..." I said. Jordan laughed, but on the inside I was blushing. Why the hell did I just say that out loud?

"You can be nerdy around me, don't worry." Jordan said. I laughed too, but I was still boiling on the inside.

"So what's going on?" I asked, looking around. It was raining outside, I could see that through Jordan's window.

"Well, You passed out five minutes ago. I had no idea what happened, so I brought you to the couch and tried not to freak out." Jordan said. I grinned, and started to get up.

"I never asked you, Kris, what happened with Nina?" Jordan asked. I stiffened. I didn't really want to tell him that pretty much the whole fight was about him.

"We... we basically had a disagreement that turned bad _fast_." I said, straightening.

"What was the—"  
I was saved from answering by the doorbell. Apparently, someone was at the door. Jordan went and answered it, and I just sat on the couch and stared absently at my fingers. I was thinking hard. I really wanted Jordan to like me, but it seemed near impossible now. I kept on making a fool out of myself in front of him. It was downright embarrassing.

"Kris, come here." I heard Jordan say. I stood up, and walked over to the door. A figure was standing in the doorway. I recognized it as Mark from Jordan's Captain's Vlog. He was tall, taller than Jordan.

"Kris, this is Mark." Jordan said. I nodded, and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, and extended my hand.

"You too." He said. I pretended I didn't see the glitter in Mark's eye when he shook my hand, but Jordan didn't. His frowned at Mark, and I couldn't help myself asking:

"Why is Mark here?" Jordan looked at me.

"We're going to Disney, remember?" He asked. I could have slapped myself. How could I have forgotten? I was so looking forward to it!

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I said, feeling stupid. Jordan grinned.

"How could you have forgotten?" He asked. I was slightly annoyed.

"In the light of recent events, isn't it reasonable to forget?" I asked. Jordan laughed.

"I suppose. You've been through quite a lot in the last few days, haven't you?" He asked. I punched him on the arm, completely oblivious to our third member.

"So you're Kris, huh?" Mark asked suddenly. I nodded, and grinned at him, he grinned back.

"Jordan never said that his friend was a girl." He said. I frowned at Jordan, and he just grinned.

"It wasn't really necessary to tell him, was it?" Jordan asked. I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day was fun. Mark, Jordan, and I just went out to dinner to Olive Garden. I liked Italian food more than any other kind of food, and I knew Jordan would like to ruin my Italian food by putting something in it. So I didn't get up the whole time. When we left Jordan kept saying that if I would have gotten up, he would have put Red Pepper Flakes in my water.

* * *

I went to bed happy that night, and extremely excited for the day to come. I fell asleep quickly, and dreamed wonderful things for about an hour before the nightmare came again. It was as vivid as it always was, and it kept waking me. Every time I would close my eyes, my dad would appear, his usually warm blue eyes cold and hating; accusing. It made me shiver, and every time dreamed of the Hell I wanted to start screaming. I drifted off to sleep again, and woke an hour later drenched in a cold sweat. A scream bubbled in my throat, and I shoved my face in my pillow to muffle it.  
I drifted off to sleep once again, this time dreaming about absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	16. Chapter 16: Disneyland

**I'm so sorry! It's been two whole days since I've posted a new chapter! I'm ****_so _****sorry! I am so sorry! I should repeat that over and over again, but you would probably get annoyed. But yeah, here's an extra long chapter. I want to thank you for your patience. Now, for the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

I awoke to stop one prodding me. I rolled over and tried to avoid their touch, but whoever was poking me was persistent.

"Stop it." I muttered.

"Come on, Kris. We have to get going soon."

I opened my tired eyes, and saw Jordan looking down at me.

"Good morning." Jordan said, smiling. I rubbed my eyes.

"Thanks for the wake up call." I said sardonically. Jordan chuckled.

"It takes a lot to get you up. I've been poking you for two minutes. I was about to go get the ice water." Jordan said. I swatted at him, and sat up. I was still exhausted, but I pushed myself out of bed.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"We're leaving at seven, which is in a half an hour. Hurry up and pack; we'll be staying at a hotel for three days." Jordan said, heading out of the room. I took out my duffel bag. I found random clothes and shoved them in. I figured I wouldn't need jeans; as it was now March. If I was back in Virgina, mind you, I would be packing sweaters and sweatshirts. But I wasn't in Virginia. I was in Southern California, and the weather didn't go below forty degrees, and that was in the dead of winter. I packed shorts and one pair of jeans. I packed some short sleeved shirts, because even in winter, I didn't usually wear long sleeves. I hated long sleeves, to be completely honest with you. So when I was done packing, I lugged my duffel bag out of my bedroom and into the living room. Jordan was sitting on my couch, looking at his phone.  
"What'cha looking at?" I asked, setting down my duffel bag.  
"I'm texting Nick. He wishes he could come, and he said that his sister was annoying the heck out of him." He said, quickly typing on his phone. He stored it in his pocket. "You ready to go?"

I nodded, and looked at my phone. It was six forty five. I then remembered my mom and my sister. I never told them that I would be going to Disney, and I had a faint feeling that my mom wouldn't appreciate being left in the dark about it. I quickly scribbled at note to her, and Jordan and I left the apartment. We went down to his car, and Mark was there, loading his bag into the back. When he had put it in, Jordan threw down his stuff. I saw that Jordan brought his laptop, a tripod, a camera, and his microphone.

"Why did you bring your recording stuff?" I asked. Jordan looked at me as if I was crazy. I was suddenly wondering if I imagined the recording equipment, the way he was looking at me.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna make a Captain's Vlog there." Jordan said as though it was the obvious thing in the world. Feeling stupid, I threw down my stuff. Jordan shut the back, and we got in the car. I asked how long the car ride was, and Jordan said that it was only an hour. Compared to my trip from Virginia to California, an hour was nothing. I got in the back, and Jordan and Mark got up front. I put in my headphones, and turned on my music. I was listening to _Rainbow Veins_. It was a good song. I stared out my window, and watched trees and towns zoom by. Usually, if I looked out the window for too long, I would get car sick. It didn't seem to happen to me today, though. Thank _God. _That would be mortifying. The car ride seemed much shorter than an hour, and it seemed very soon that we were there. Our hotel was _huge. _It was super nice, too. I knew it would be rude to ask how Jordan could afford this, but I really wanted to know. I didn't ask, of course, but my mind was completely blown. Anyways, we got out of the car and lugged our bags inside. I was pleasantly surprised to find that our room was very nice, and very big. it had two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It was more like a suite. Soft red walls with brown carpet looked very nice together, and the TV was very nice. I got a bedroom to myself, and Jordan and Mark had to share a room. At least there was two beds in their room. I got one big bed, and it was quite nice. I put my stuff down, and went back out into our living space. There was a kitchen; not a big one, mind you. It was quite small, actually, compared to the rest of the hotel room. Excuse me, hotel _rooms. _Jordan and Mark came out of their room a few minutes later, having unpacked.

"Are we going to the park today?" I asked. Jordan nodded, and took out his phone.

"The park opens at eight. Since it is eight now, we should probably leave since the park is only fifteen minutes from here." Jordan said. I nodded, grabbed my phone and my wallet, and we headed out the door.

"I've never been to Disney before." I said. Mark looked at me incredulously.

"Are you serious? Disneyland is awesome." He said.

"Then I'm looking forward to going there, then." I said.

We got in the elevator, and headed down to our car. Jordan drove us to Disneyland, and we paid and got in. It was actually huge; the biggest amusement park I had ever been to. Mark suggested a ride called "California Screamin.'" Not having any clue what that meant, I agreed. Jordan and Mark exchanged looks of glee, and I began to feel slightly nervous.

If I was nervous then, it was nothing compared to what I felt when I saw the ride.

It was a roller coaster, of all things.

I hated roller coasters. I honestly did. I've had _very _bad memories of roller coasters. When I was eight, my dad took my sister and I to Hershey Park. I rode a roller coaster called the Great Bear, and I really wished I didn't. It made me horribly sick, and it pretty much ruined the rest of the trip. Just the thought of being back on a roller coaster scared me. I tried not to look terrified as we stood in line, but on the inside I was screaming. When I thought roller coaster, I kept on thinking of the Great Bear. When we got near the front of the line, I was honestly freaking out. My hands were shaking as the lady ushered us on.  
"J-Jordan-" I began to say. He looked at me, his eyes apologetic. Jordan and I got in, and Mark sat in the seat behind us. I was so scared. I was scared of getting sick, scared of breaking down, scared of dying...

Okay, dying was an overstatement, but you get what I mean. I was freaking out so hard, that I didn't even notice the lady who strapped us in wink at Jordan.

"Are you okay, Kris?" Jordan asked.

"I hate roller coasters." I whispered. Jordan took my hand.

"Just relax. It will be over before you know it." He said. I nodded. I tried to close my eyes, but it seemed like my eyelids were see-through. I was positively terrified. My hands were shaking so hard that I couldn't feel them. Jordan pulled me into his chest, and I buried my face in his chest. I felt us go forward, and I was shaking so hard. I didn't even care that I probably looked like a complete idiot. All I cared about is getting off of this ride alive. We picked up speed, and I didn't see anything. My face was still buried in Jordan's shirt. When I felt the ride stop, I opened my eyes. My first thought was that we had broken down, but Jordan whispered in my ear:

"It's time to get off."

I nodded, and slowly stood up. I got off the ride, and made to take a step. My legs were like "Nope!" and I almost fell. They felt like jello. Humiliated, I hobbled out onto the street. Jordan and Mark followed. I checked my phone, and the time read nine o'clock.

"How about we do Splash Mountain now?" Jordan suggested. I nodded, hoping the ride wasn't a crazy roller coaster.

It seemed like we were only at the park five minutes before Jordan suggested lunch. I quickly looked at my phone. It was already twelve thirty. So Jordan, Mark, and I ate at a restaurant and then walked around some more. Mark then suggested the ride: "Twilight Zone Tower of Terror." He said that it was a ton of fun, and Jordan agreed. I could tell he only agreed half-heartedly. Wondering what the Tower of Terror was, Mark led us across the park to it.

Damn, this thing was huge.

It was a big building, and it had "Hollywood Tower of Terror" printed on it in big letters. It didn't look too bad, and I looked at Jordan. He looked like he was forcing himself to remain calm. His hands were in his pockets, but I could tell that they were balled into fists. We went inside, and I noticed Jordan looked really scared. I nudged him, curious. He gave me a slightly reassuring smile. I didn't believe it for one second. We moved further up in line, until we were at the front. We entered a room, and a video played. I was only half paying attention. I was staring at Jordan, who was really pale. He looked really scared, and I furrowed my eyebrow. I had never seen him look this afraid. When the video was over, we got on the ride. Apparently, we were in an "elevator" that was going to fall thirteen floors.

"Jordan." I whispered. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Have I ever told you what my worst fear was?" He asked, his breathing fast. I shook my head, concerned.

"My worst fear is elevators. Elevators falling with me on it to certain doom." He panted. Mark laughed.

"Real manly, Jordan. Afraid of elevators." Mark snorted. I frowned at him, and Jordan looked honestly hurt. Jordan was biting his lip, and gripping the seat with all of his might.

"Just relax, Jordan." I whispered. He nodded. I had seriously had never seen him this frightened. It was uncanny. Suddenly, we were rising. Jordan shut his eyes. We rose up and up.  
And then we were falling.  
I had to admit; it was exhilarating. We were falling so fast, and even though I felt as though I left my stomach on the thirteenth floor, I had a lot of fun.  
I didn't think Jordan did, though.  
He didn't scream, but his eyes were tightly shut. I felt really bad for him, and when we got off of the ride, I actually saw the look on Jordan's face, and resisted the urge to hug him. He looked really scared, and I noticed he was shaking. Mark saw him too, looked slightly guilty, and suggested another ride.  
-

About six hours later, the firework show was about to start. We had eaten dinner at a place called Chef Mickey. It was a nice dinner. After that, Jordan, Mark, and I went to see the fireworks. Just before the fireworks were about to start, Mark went to get us all hot chocolate, because it was slightly chilly. The fireworks were booming, and Jordan and I looked at each other. I got lost in his eyes, and apparently, he got lost in mine. The moment, the moment I was craving so, was approaching... he was so close...

"Hey guys, I got the hot chocolate." Mark said. Jordan and I burst apart. Mark sat down in between us, and handed me my hot chocolate. I muttered my thanks, so embarrassed that it was painful. Jordan's eyes were shooting daggers at Mark, and I just sipped my hot chocolate. The moment was ruined... and I wanted to cry. It was so close. _He _was so close. But no, it was ruined. I knew what we were about to do. It was almost there.

He was going to kiss me.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	17. Chapter 17: Confusion

**I'm sorry! I meant to post yesterday, but I just ran out of time! I will go back to updating everyday, but this last week has been hectic with all the testing that is going on at school with me. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Adrianna. She's kinda going through a tough time at the moment. I just wanted to write this chapter to tell her that I'm there for her. But anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

I felt like a sort of zombie the rest of the trip. I seemed to be haunted by Jordan almost kissing me. I was so confused, and it fogged up my mind so that I couldn't think straight. Jordan and I acted like the night never happened, and were just friends. The next two days with appalling ease, and I just tried not to think about the fiasco that was my love life. If only Mark could have waited a few seconds before rudely interrupting us...then everything would be perfect...

_Here and now, Kris, _I kept warning myself.

The night before Jordan and I were going to leave, I was trying to fall asleep. Mark had left the day before, because he found out that his mom was in the hospital. So the night before Jordan and I were going to leave, my thoughts were deep and disturbing, and I tried just to drift away...

_Cold eyes, deep and penetrating, stared into mine. She was my best friend; we were supposed to do everything together. She used to make jokes; to calm me down whenever I became overwhelmed. Now she was evil, nothing but pure evil. Anger and hatred coursing though her. How come all of these things seem to happen to me? I was just _there_, why did she feel the need to hurt me so? I thought we were friends. She became distant, whispering things about me. I just stopped talking to her; I never had the nerve to stand up to her._

_"Why are you ignoring me, Kris?" She demanded, hurting me. I just whimpered, and tried to block out the screaming in my ears. It was screaming "YOU WERE HER FRIEND!" I seemed to be hearing a lot of things in my head lately. I let her hurt me, I didn't hurt her back. She hurt me so badly, when she just left me there, I couldn't move. I felt as though I was paralyzed, and if it wasn't for Adrianna, I could have just wasted away in there..._

_Sienna was my best friend... why would she do something like this to me?_

**I screamed as I woke. It was coming back again. The other horrible thing that had happened to me. I screamed, and I tried to block out the sirens in my brain. A sob ripped itself from my throat, and I thought my lungs would collapse. Something suddenly collided with me, and attempted to calm down my violently shaking body. Someone was hugging me, and I still felt trapped. Trapped in my own painfully horrible memories. Tears flooded my eyes. I thought I would stop dreaming about something that happened seven years ago! I then realized that it was Jordan hugging me, and I immediately attempted to stop crying. Of course it didn't work.**

"Kris, what's wrong?" Jordan asked gently. I froze for a second. I decided that I would lie.

"The nightmare." I whispered. Jordan hugged me tighter. I tried to calm down, but it didn't really work. So Jordan and I just sat there, his arms around me as I tried to control the hysteria that threatened to overcome me. When I finally calmed down enough that I could breathe again, Jordan bade me good night and I fell asleep again. I didn't dream about _her _again.  
-

The next day, Jordan and I drove back. I remained relatively silent on the trip back. When we got back to the building, I just took my suitcase and went inside. I just left Jordan staring at me, a unidentifiable expression on his face. I suddenly felt weird being around him suddenly. I went up the elevator, slightly feeling like I was going to cry. My emotions were so strange lately, and I was so confused. I didn't know if Jordan liked me or not, and It made me confused to the point of just ignoring Jordan. But there was a problem. Jordan's friendship had made me probably the happiest I have been in a long while. I didn't want to stop that. I went to my room and put my suitcase down. I then dove onto my bed, and buried my face in my pillow. I felt terrible in more ways than one. I felt like Jordan and I would never be the same again. I bet he felt awkward too, but probably no where near as awkward as I felt. My door bell rang, and I got up. I trudged to the door, and answered it.  
A girl about my age was standing in the door. She had dark brown hair, and eyes that were so brown that they were almost black. She was wearing a dumbstruck expression for a second, and then smiled. Slightly unnerved, I asked:

"Who are you?" The girl raised an eyebrow for a second, even though she was still smiling.

"You don't remember me?" She asked. I shook my head. She frowned.

"Well this totally ruins the effect. Maybe this will spike your memory..." The girl said to herself. She held up her wrist.

A small band was on her wrist, and it read "Best Friends Forever."

I screamed.

"Oh my god! Adrianna!" I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Kris! It's been forever!" She said.

"Way too long!" I agreed. I let her go, and she looked at me. She then frowned.

"You look confused and upset. What's going on?" She asked. I shrugged. She didn't press, and I was thanking her on the inside for it.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, leading her inside. She smiled.

"Well, I wanted my own place away from my parents, so I chose here. I didn't know you lived here, honestly. My apartment is two rooms down from your apartment. I wanted to meet the neighbors, so I knocked on your door and..." She just gestured to me. I laughed.

"It's so weird how things like this seem to happen. It feels like just yesterday I left Virginia... it feels like just yesterday I left." She said. I looked at my feet. When Adrianna left, I was a complete mess. Her leaving was probably the main reason I became anorexic.

"So much has passed." I said in a low voice. She nodded, and I could tell she was frowning.

"Kris, I can tell you're sad. What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice. I just shrugged, holding back tears. Adrianna hugged me, and I hugged her.

"It was just hard... when you left." I whispered.

"I know... I know..." She whispered back. A tear leaked out of my eye, and Adrianna let me go. She took my hand and sat me down on the couch.

"I want to know, Kris. What in the _world _would make you this upset?"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	18. Chapter 18: In Trouble

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled. Adrianna laughed.

"Of course you don't. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I nodded, and then jumped at the knock at the door. Oh _crap! _That was probably Jordan. I got up, and walked to the door with shaky legs. Of course it was him. He looked at ease, leaning up against my door frame. My awkwardness with him disappeared on the spot.

"You do realize that it's rude to loiter, right?" I asked. He laughed.

"I wouldn't call it loitering, Kris. Call it waiting. After all, waiting is what-" He cut off. He noticed Adrianna behind me. Adrianna was wearing an incredulous look on her face. She moved forward, and I moved a little bit to the left, out of her way.

"Hello." Jordan said, slightly confused. I almost slapped myself.

"Jordan, this is one of my best friends, Adrianna." I said.

"You're Jordan Maron." Adrianna said. Jordan nodded. Adrianna smiled. It wasn't in a flirty way, I realized.

"I'm Adrianna Clark. It's nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand. Jordan shook it, his eyes darting to me for a second. He and Adrianna stopped shaking hands, and I bit my lip.

"Well Kris, I came over here to tell you that I was going to do a vlog, and I was wondering if you would like to do it with me." He said. I nodded, and looked to Adrianna.

"I'll be back in a second, 'kay?" I asked. She nodded, and smiled. Jordan and I went into his apartment, and into his recording room. He started the video, and I immediately became self-conscious. Jordan talked, and I just sat there feeling like an idiot. When he finished the vlog, he asked me if I wanted to play Call of Duty. I said yes, and we played. I had completely forgotten about Adrianna until there was a knock at the door. Jordan got up and answered it, and I heard Adrianna's voice.

"Kris needs to come back to the apartment. Her mom, er, kinda wants her back there."

I froze, and then immediately got up. Why did my mom need me? I left with Adrianna, and we walked into the apartment.

And there my mom was, her hands on her hips and looking like an angry bull.

Oh crap, what did I do?

"H-Hey mom." I said, nervous.

"You are in so much trouble." She growled.

Oh shit.

"Why?" I asked.

"You left to go to Disneywithout my permission. You didn't tell me one _thing _about what you were doing there." She said, her voice raising.

"I left you a note-"

"I DON'T CARE!" She thundered. "You could have gotten seriously hurt, or even worse."

"I was with Jordan-"

"I don't give a damn if you were with Jordan! All I know is that you are grounded, Kristine. You are grounded for a week. You are not to leave the apartment, and you will not have your phone." She said, holding out her hand.  
As _if!_

"You can't make me." I said, my breathing fast. I was ticked.

"Watch me. Give me your phone. _Now." _

_"_No." I growled. My mom looked so angry, and I was surprised at my courage. As my mom swelled with anger, I walked out. I just left, and went back into Jordan's apartment. I was so angry, I was surprised that I didn't break anything.

"What did your-" Jordan began to say, but then immediately fell silent at the look on my face.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. Angry tears filled my eyes, and turned away. He had seen me cry way too much.

"Kris?" He asked softly.

"My mom's angry at me. She mad at me because I went to _Disney. _She's overreacting. It's not like I went to a strip club. It's freaking _Disney." _I said. Jordan laughed softly.

"Most mom's are prone to overreaction. What's your punishment?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I'm not allowed to leave my apartment for a week, and she said that she'll take my phone away." I said. Jordan frowned.

"That sucks." He said. I nodded. There was a knock again on Jordan's door.

"Oh crap." I said. Jordan went to the door. Adrianna was at the door again, looking very flustered.

"Kris, your mom needs you." She called over Jordan's shoulder. Oh crap, now I was in for it.

"O-Okay."

I walked out of the room and back into the apartment. And there my mom was.

I honestly had never seen her so angry.

My mom was a short woman; only five feet. She was thin, and had to wear glasses because of her terrible eyesight. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, and usually wore heels and office-wear.  
But now her usually neat hair was slightly frazzled, and her glasses were lopsided. Her eyes were like hazel fire, and I immediately took a step back.

"Give me your phone. Give me your phone now." My mom said, her voice deadly silent. For the first time in my life, I was frightened of her. I gave her my phone, and stormed back to my room. I was stuck here, apparently, for a week.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	19. Chapter 19: Persuation

**Hello! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I was so busy. I got hit in the head with a soccer ball today, and my mind is fuzzy. I think it effected my brain somehow. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning tired. I had stayed up until 1am watching my phone. After my mom went to sleep, I quietly went into her room and stole my phone back. I basically watched Jordan for four hours, and it was pretty fun. So I awoke at eleven to a knock on my bedroom door. Exhausted and grumbling, I opened my door. Jordan stood there.

"Hey." He said. I was too tired to say 'hey' back, so I just turned around and climbed back into my bed.

"I take it you're tired." He said, walking over to the bed.

"Exhausted, why?" I mumbled.

"I have something to ask you." He said. I didn't have to look at him to tell that he was blushing.

"Yeah?" I asked, the sound muffled.

"Well... earlier this morning... I got an invitation to a YouTube party. It's for all the people who have gotten over one million subscribers... and we're allowed to bring friends. I was wondering... if...if you wanted to come with me?" He asked. I didn't move, but on the inside I was cheering.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Friday." He said. I groaned.

"I'm grounded." I said. I was cursing my mom on the inside.

"Maybe you can persuade her?" Jordan suggested. I looked up at him.

"Fat chance. She's never going to let me. I would totally go if I was able to, Jordan. I'm sorry." I said. He looked so disappointed, and I felt so bad. It was all my mom's fault. It was always her fault! I would have had the most perfect time ever at the party.

"I truly am sorry." I said. Suddenly, Jordan perked up.

"I have an idea!" He said. I grinned.

This was the part of Jordan I loved.

* * *

So our plan was set in action. We were going to persuade my mom to let me go to the party by a mix of persuasion and blackmail. I was going to make my mom a fancy dinner, and Adrianna was to help me. Then we were going to tell her the situation, and hopefully she would say that I could go. I knew there wasn't a very good chance, but I thought, what the heck, and went for it. Adrianna and I were going to make her a small shrimp cocktail, salad, and boiled potatoes. We started making it, and it was relatively easy. Luckily, Adrianna could cook well, and so could I. Jordan didn't even attempt to help.

"Jordan, are you just being lazy, or can't you cook?" Adrianna asked while we were peeling the potatoes.

"I can't cook to save my life, Adrianna." Jordan said, not looking up from his phone. Adrianna looked at me incredulously, and I nodded.

"He basically lives on Honey Nut Cheerios." I said. Adrianna rolled her eyes, and looked down at the recipe book. I looked at Jordan, and as I was looking at him, as strange urge came over me. I felt like I wanted to tell him that I loved him, and not care what the response I got. I stared at him, the way his eyes sparkled... the way he grinned...

Adrianna poked me in the arm, and I came back to earth. As we busied ourselves with the potatoes, Adrianna asked me quietly:

"Do you like him?"

I pretended that I didn't hear her. Suddenly Jordan jumped up, and swore. I jumped, and looked at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Shit!" He said. He ran from the room, leaving Adrianna and I in a shocked silence.

"What was that about?" I wondered aloud. Adrianna shrugged, and we busied ourselves with the potatoes.

"So do you love him?" Adrianna asked. I bit my lip.

"Yes." I whispered. Adrianna didn't look up.

"How much do you love him?" She asked.

"Too much." I whispered. Adrianna nodded.

"Do you think he loves you?"

I grimaced.

"Most likely not."

Adrianna didn't say anything. After a few seconds, she whispered:

"You do realize you're wrong, right?"

I looked at her in awe. What?

"Excuse me?" I asked, readying myself for a fight. Was she in love with Jordan too?

"I can tell he likes you, Kris. I thought it was obvious." She said, looking at me for the first time. Once again, I was amazed.

"He likes me?" I asked.

"The way he looked at you, I'd say he's in love." Adrianna said in a final sort of way. We were silent then, and what Adrianna said was going through my head.

It made me happy.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	20. Chapter 20: Getting Ready

**I AM SO SORRY! I am so sorry! I am going to keep saying that until my lovely reviewers forgive me. I was so busy, and this chapter wasn't sitting with me correctly, so I kept rewriting it. I was going to post it yesterday, but my internet was being a total jerk, and it wouldn't even load the page. Anyways, this chapter makes me extremely happy. This is full of fluff and, as you know, I love fluff. **

**Sorry again for the long wait, here's the chapter!**

* * *

It worked, to my never ending amazement. My mom softened under the dinner Adrianna and I made her, and agreed to let me go to the dance. I went to bed happy that night, and excited about the upcoming dance.

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by someone poking me. Annoyed, I opened my eyes, and saw Adrianna standing before me, her wallet in her hand and a cup of water in the other. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're lucky you woke up when you did. This cup of water was about to go onto your face." Adrianna said. Rolling my eyes, I sat up.

"So why are you in my room this early?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"We're going dress shopping!" Adrianna said, his eyes bright with excitement. It took a second to register.

"Dress shopping?" I asked. Adrianna nodded vigorously. I looked at her in awe.

"So you're basically going to drag me dress shopping, right?" I asked. Adrianna nodded again, and I groaned. I got up, brushed my hair, and got changed. Adrianna just sat on my bed, messing around with her phone. When I was done getting changed, I grabbed my pocketbook and we headed out. To be completely honest, I was slightly nervous. I had never worn a dress before in my life, and I didn't know what Adrianna was planning to do. We got into her car, and she drove me to this place called LaBeautes. There was a sign in the window that said "_Buy Your 2013 Prom Dresses Here_!"

"Umm, Adrianna?" I asked as we got out of the car. "I'm not going to a prom."

"So? You're going to a dance, and you still need a dress. So let's look."

So we looked, and tried on a ton of dresses. From black frilly to long pin-straight pink, all of the dresses I tried on Adrianna vetoed.

Until I found _it._

It was an turquoise blue strapless dress. It came down to my ankles, and was flaked with silver glitter. It was truly beautiful, and it fit me perfectly. Adrianna applauded when she saw me in it.

"I think we found it." Adrianna then said.

I honestly couldn't believe our luck. We found shoes in the exact same color turquoise. They were high heels, but the heels weren't too thin. By the time we were done dress shopping, it was already two o'clock. Adrianna recommended Friendly's, so we ate there. When I was eating my ice-cream, I got a text from Jordan.

"_Kris?! Are you okay?!_" Was the text.

"_Umm, yeah? I'm at Friendly's eating ice-cream_." I texted back, licking my ice-cream.

"_Thank god!_" He texted back. Confused, I texted back:

"_What did you think had happened to me?_"

"_I didn't know! I searched your apartment, and you weren't there! I tried calling you, but you didn't answer! Why are you at Friendly's?_"

I looked at Adrianna.

"Jordan's wondering what I'm doing. Should I tell him?" I asked her. She almost spit out her milkshake.

"No! He can't know!" Adrianna said. Startled, I texted back:

"_We're just eating._"

"_Can I join you?_" He texted back.

"He wants to know if he can join us." I said to Adrianna.

"No! We still have to go jewelry shopping, Kris! You need earrings!" I was confused.

"But my ears aren't—" I looked at her. "Oh no. No. I'm not getting my ears pierced."

"Please! Just think of Jordan!" She pleaded. I sighed.

"Adrianna—"

"Kris, don't you want him to fall in love with you?" Adrianna demanded. I groaned.

"Adrianna, don't make me—"

"He texted you back." She said, pointing at my phone.

"_Kris?_" Was the text.

"_We're almost done. I'll be back in about five minutes._" I texted back. It was a total lie, but at this point, I was desperate.

"_OK, see you then_." He texted back, and I put away my phone.

"I'm not getting my ears pierced." I said firmly, licking my ice-cream. I loved ice-cream, and my favorite type was cookie dough with gummy bears. I know, it's a weird combo, but I like it. I had it in a waffle cone, and it tasted amazing. Adrianna frowned.

"Please, Kris? You'll look so pretty." She pleaded. I sighed. Usually, Adrianna wasn't the pushy type. But she seemed so determined to get me looking amazing, she couldn't help it.

And the weirdest part was that I wasn't bothered by it.

"If you really want me to—"

"I really want you to." Adrianna said seriously.

"—Then I might do it." I finished.

"Well, you better hurry up on your decision, Kris, because that's where we're going next." Adrianna said, draining the last gulps of her milkshake. I finished my ice-cream, and we left. Adrianna led me to this place called Piercing Pagoda. Slightly scared, I walked inside. It was a relatively small store, and it was good-natured. There was a front desk, and a lady with a double ear-piercing stood there. Adrianna approached her.

"Hello. One ear-piercing, please." She said. The lady nodded.

"For the piercing it will be forty, and for the type of earring you pay separately." The lady said. Adrianna nodded, and handed the lady forty dollars. She led us over to a large earring display. There were a ton of earrings, and the one that caught my eyes were small, golden flowers. They were twenty dollars, and Adrianna paid for them. The lady led me to a chair, and I got into it. She started sanitizing my earlobes with a wipe, and I was extremely nervous. Suddenly, my phone rang. Quickly, I answered.

"H-Hello?" I asked, my voice shaking. I was so nervous.

"Kris? What's going on?" Jordan asked, his voice concerned.

"I'm, umm... Shopping with Adrianna." I said. It wasn't a total lie.

"I'm probably gonna regret asking this, but what are you shopping for?" He asked. I laughed around my discomfort.

"We're... Umm... Getting her new shoes." I lied. "She's trying them on now, and I've got to go. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, see you later. I want a rematch in Call of Duty, Kris." He said. I laughed. Suddenly, pain exploded in my left earlobe, and I cried out. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

"Kris?! What's wrong?!" He asked.

"Nothing!" I gasped.

"Kris, what the—?!"

"Bye!" I said, and turned off my phone. I felt my left earlobe, and felt a small, golden flower. And then pain exploded in my right earlobe. I cried out again, and in went the other earring.

I made a mental note to myself to never get my ears pierced again.

* * *

It was about three hours before I got back to my apartment. Adrianna and I went shopping for jewelry, and even though my ear piercer told us that I had to wait three months before I took my earrings out, Adrianna decided that we were going to get gold dangling earrings. She also got me a necklace. It had a gold chain and a small gold heart. It was a locket, but I didn't have any pictures to put in there yet. So I walked into my apartment. I put my brand new things in my room, and then walked next door to where Jordan was.

We played Call of Duty for tree hours straight. By that time, Jordan said that he needed to upload some stuff, and I left. I was tired, actually. It was only eight o'clock, but I got into bed anyways.

I fell asleep almost immediately, excited for the day to come.

It was eleven o'clock when I woke the next day. I got up, showered, and got dressed. I went to my kitchen, and saw a note on the table. It read:

* * *

_Kris,_

_When you wake up, I want you to come to my apartment. Today, since it's the day of the dance, we are getting your hair done and makeup done!_

_-Adrianna:)_

I rolled my eyes, and a quiet dread filled me. Adrianna was probably going to make me look like some kind of self-centered, prissy girl.

Which I was _not._

So I skipped breakfast and headed over to her apartment. I knocked, and she answered almost immediately. She had her wallet in hand and her keys in the other, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you doing my hair and makeup?" I asked.

"No, a professional is going to do it." She said, scanning me.

"Why can't you-"

"You'll see, Kris. Let's go!" She said, taking my hand and leading me towards the elevator.

"What will I see?" I asked, slightly scared.

"_You'll see!" _She hissed, and I lapsed into silence. When we got to her car, she drove to this place called Bubbles. She wheeled me inside. This lady took us almost immediately, and Adrianna whispered something in her ear. Frustrated, I just sat there with my arms crossed. The lady washed my hair, and began to section off my hair. She put a spray in it, and then brushed it out again. She then got out a type of iron. I didn't know what the heck it was, because I had never used any type of iron on my hair. She began to press it on individual parts of one long strand of hair, and it created a kind of wavy effect. She did it on all my hair, and sprayed hair spray on it. It looked quite pretty. My usually flat and thin hair looked wavy and thick. Adrianna paid, even though I insisted that I did. We then got back into the car, and she drove me to a place called Sephora. Having no idea what that meant, we got out of the car and went into the shop.  
It was a cosmetics shop. Go figure.

A young woman briskly pushed me into a chair and wheeled me in front of a mirror. She then started attacking my face with eyeliner, blush, eyeshadow. and lip gloss. Startled, I just sat still and waited her to stop. When she did, she showed me myself.  
I looked like a completely different person. My usually regular eyelids were flaked with silver glitter. My eyelids were traced with eyeliner, and my lips were caked with particle silver lip gloss. '

"That is just a look. Your friend will do the rest closer to the time." The lady said kindly. I nodded, still gaping at my new face. The lady handed me a bag of cosmetics, and pushed me out the door. She shouted that it was no charge, and I thanked her.

So when I got home, it was already five o'clock. Jordan told me that he would get me at six, and I was freaking out. I brushed my teeth about five times, and Adrianna told me that I was going to wear down my teeth. She then touched up on my makeup, and I got into my dress. So there I was, sitting on a chair in front of a mirror, Adrianna running a brush through my hair. My hands were folded in my lap, my nails piercing into the palms of my hands.

"Just relax, Kris. You look amazing." She said. I certainly didn't look like myself, and I guess I did look kind of pretty.

And then my doorbell rang.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Dance

**Hey! How's it going! Since I feel really bad for leaving you guys in the dark for four or five days, I decided that I will post a chapter today. This chapter only took me about an hour to write, and forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I wrote it at eleven thirty at night. Anyways, this is my favorite chapter, and you'll see why! I LOVE IT! SO FLUFFY!**

**On with the fluff!**

* * *

I jumped to my feet. I was freaking out, to be completely honest with you. Adrianna must have noticed my nervousness, because she hugged me.

"Relax, Kris. You look beautiful." She said.

"Thank you, Adrianna." I said. "For this. For everything."

"It's no problem. I just want you to be happy, and I think Jordan will do that to you." She said. She released me, and I walked towards the door. I took a deep breath, and willed myself to be calm. I opened the door.

And there was Jordan, looking like a God.

He was in a tuxedo.

He wasn't wearing a tie, or a bow-tie, so I didn't know if it was a tuxedo or not. He was wearing a black formal coat and black pants. His shirt underneath was white, and he looked amazing. All my nervousness vanished when I saw him. He was Jordan. He was my best friend. He gaped at me, his eyes wide. His lips formed the word "whoa" and I smiled.

"You look amazing." He said, gesturing to my dress. I smiled wider.

"You do too. I just hope I'm not the only one wearing a dress..." I said.

"The dance is supposed to be a type of prom, and all the guys I know what are going told me that they'd be wearing a tux, so I thought I'd do the same." He said, grinning his amazing grin. I nodded, relieved.

"Shall we go, _Miss_ Kristine?" He asked in a terrible British accent. I laughed.

"After you, _Mr_ Maron." I said in a false British accent. He laughed too, and took my hand. He led me towards the elevator. When we reached his car, I got into the passenger seat and he got into the driver seat. He then drove us to a hotel, and told me that the dance would be in one of the ballrooms. I nodded, extremely nervous. We pulled in, and I got out. Jordan took my hand again, and led me inside. The ballroom was huge and crowded, and I saw some familiar faces. I couldn't believe that I was in a room full of famous YouTubers! It was basically my dream. Jordan led me inside the room, and it took me a while to absorb everything. There was a large chandelier in the middle of the large ceiling, and the ballroom walls were painted gold. A gleaming polished floor shone beneath my heels, and I noticed that all the girls were wearing dresses. That exterminated one of my fears. There was food and drinks against one wall, and a large sign that had the YouTube logo on the other wall. Beneath it was a large golden play button. Larger than the ones the YouTuber's received. All in all, the room was big, and quite attractive.

"Would you like to dance?" Jordan then asked me.

Oh shit. Dancing.

"I... I don't dance." I whispered.

"It's not that hard." He said. He held out his hand, and I took it. He led me to the dance floor.

We began to dance.

* * *

It wasn't until ten until I got something to eat. After that, Jordan and I started dancing again.

And then they played a slow song.

It wasn't any slow song. It was _our_ slow song.

Lonely Lullaby by Owl City.

It was probably the most beautiful scene. Jordan had his arms wrapped around my waist, and my head was resting on his chest. I was listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Suddenly, I knew what I wanted to do.

"Jordan?" I asked quietly. He looked into my eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"I need to know what's going on. I'm so... confused. At Disneyland...we almost kissed... and I don't know. I need to know. Do... Do you..."

"Do I love you?" He supplied softly. I looked down, and nodded my head. His finger was then on my chin, suggesting that I look at him. I did, and blue-green met brown.

"I also need to know, Kris. Do you love me?" He asked.

And I knew my answer.

"Yes." I whispered, and my gave drifted to my feet again. It was silent besides the soft music.

_Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you.._.

"I do too." Jordan then said softly. I looked up again.

"Do you mean—?" I whispered.

"That I love you with every ounce of my beating heart? I've loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. The way you blush... The way your eyes sparkle when you smile... I just wanted you _so bad..._ But I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, so I waited. Sometimes it became unbearable, my love for you. And now... here we are..." He whispered.

"I have always wanted you. You're beautiful voice... You're lopsided grin... The way your eyes shine..." I whispered.

Our faces drew closer... I could smell the beautiful scent that came off his skin...

"I love you, Kristine Nelson. You now hold the key to my heart." He whispered.

And our lips met.

My heart was soaring. A chorus of angels broke into song in my head, and I wanted to join in. I loved him. Truly, I did. Him. Jordan. My soul-mate. He was everything to me now. He was my everything. My sole purpose in life. It could been minutes, hours, or even several sunlit days when we broke apart. Time didn't mean anything to me anymore. All that mattered was him. I had never felt like this before. Ever. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He looked into my eyes, and I laid my head on his chest. His head bowed over mine, and all was right with the world.

All that mattered was him.

* * *

It was an hour before we left. I began nodding off, and Jordan said that I needed sleep. We left the ballroom, and went out onto the pavement. The night was cool, and the stars shone bright. The pavement was wet, and it cast a magnificent glow on the world. We got back into the car, and Jordan drove us back to our apartment building. I was so tired. Jordan's hand was in mine, and I tried to focus on that. When we finally got back, Jordan and I walked to the elevator. Well, Jordan walked. I kinda dragged. In the elevator, I felt like I was going to fall asleep. Suddenly, Jordan's arms were around me, and I laid my head against his chest. I barely even noticed getting off the elevator, but I did notice his arms unwrapping his arms from around me. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine."Good night." He whispered. He then kissed me lightly on the lips, turned, and disappeared into his apartment. Slightly dazed, I stumbled back into my apartment, put on pajamas, and got into bed. The memories from tonight flashed in front of my eyes like a mirage, it made me smile.

When I dreamed that night, I dreamed of Jordan.

* * *

**I was smiling like an idiot while writing this chapter. THEY KISSED! OMG! And there goes my inner-fangirl again. That happens too often. I think another chapter will be up tonight, if not tomorrow. I swear I will post more often! I PROMISE! **

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	22. Chapter 22: Together?

**I feel really bad! I totally lied to you guys! I told you that I would post, but I totally lied! I'm so mean! I didn't post because I was just so busy with projects and school! I couldn't even type Tuesday night because I had a Chorus concert! Last night, I had to do something stupid for math, and on Monday I had soccer practice! I literally haven't been able to type all week! I HATE SCHOOL!**

**(hey, at least there's only nine more days)**

* * *

A blow to my head woke me the next morning. My eyes flew open, and I sat bolt upright. I saw Adrianna in front of me, a pillow in her hand.

"What was that for?" I asked. Adrianna grinned.

"I needed some way to wake you up!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"So... how did it go?" She asked, sitting at the foot of my bed. Everything started coming back to me. Jordan telling me that he loved me... the way I confessed my love for him... and the kiss...

"Well..." I began. Adrianna frowned.

"Did something bad happen?" She asked. "Tell me everything!"

"Well... we got there... and Jordan taught me how to dance. And then, at ten o'clock about... He told me... that... he loved me... and I told him I loved him... and... and then..."

"Did you kiss?" Adrianna whispered. Slowly, I nodded. Adrianna screamed.

"OH MY GOD! KRIS!" She screamed. She hugged me, and I hugged her back. I guess it was a sort of achievement. When she released me, she told me that she had to go eat breakfast, and I got in the shower. In the shower, I was freaking out. I was going to see Jordan, of course, but what will happen? Are we dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Was last night a mistake? I tried to calm down, but my hands were shaking as I got dressed. I dried my hair, and brushed my teeth about three times. I went out to the kitchen, but had no appetite. I was still freaking out, and I walked next door. Jordan's door was unlocked, and I slowly walked in. I heard talking from the other room. Of course, Jordan was recording. I didn't know if I wanted to interrupt him, so I just sat down on his couch. My mind was buzzing. What was going to happen when I saw him? I gripped my hands were tightly, and tried to control my flyaway thoughts. I shut my eyes, hoping that would stem the flow. I heard Jordan's recording studio door open, and I immediately opened my eyes. Oh crap. I looked behind me, and he noticed me. He grinned, and I smiled. My fears ebbed away, and he sat down next to me.

"Good morning." He said, kissing my cheek. I grinned, and he started up his Xbox. We began playing Call of Duty. I won, and Jordan scowled. He looked angrier than usual.

"Did you think that just because we're together now means that I would go easier on you?" I asked in amazement.

"I thought you would." He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but it doesn't work like that, my sulky Jordan." I said. He sighed, but totally ruined the effect by grinning. I smiled, and he put his arm around me. I slid closer to him, and he kissed the top of my head. I loved him. Truly, I did. He was truly mine, and I felt lightheaded thinking it.

"Shall we play again?" He asked, his faux British accent returning. I laughed.

"Indeed we shall, Mr. Maron." I said. He laughed, and I grinned.

So we played again, and I won. We played again and again, and kept winning. Jordan kept getting angry, and eventually, I got tired of beating him. I never realized how good I was at Call of Duty until I met Jordan. Maybe it was because he was bad, or because I was freakishly good. Anyways, after that, he said that he was going to make a Captain's Vlog. He wanted me to be on it, and I said yes. So we went into his recording studio, and he set up his tripod. We started recording.

"Alright, what's going on dudes, and welcome to the weekly vlog. Today, I'm here with Kris, and I need to tell you some cool stuffs and things." He said. I grinned, and looked at him. He grinned back at me, and we just stared at each other for a minute, completely oblivious to the camera. I still couldn't believe that he was mine. It made me dizzy. He started talking again, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. My happiness was more today, perhaps, than all of the days of my life combined.

* * *

After Jordan finished his vlog, he suggested that we go out to dinner. I agreed, and went back to my apartment to get my pocketbook. Adrianna was on my bed, looking angry. She was on my phone, and I just stared at her for a second.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Who the Hell is this Nina person?" She asked angrily. I was taken aback at her anger.

"My used-to-be friend, why?" I asked.

"She's a bitch, Kris." Adrianna said angrily. I nodded.

"What is she saying about me?" I asked.

"Well, she said that she's telling Jordan your deepest secret." Adrianna said indifferently. "But she doesn't know your deepest secret."

I stared at Adrianna.

"What's my deepest secret?" I asked quietly. Adrianna stared at me, her dark eyes penetrating.

"Sienna." She said softly.

That single word triggered a flow of memories.

"You never told anyone?" I breathed. Adrianna shook her head.

"I kept it a secret. It hurt me just like it hurt you, Kris. It was scary, you laying there, blood pouring from you. I thought you were going to _die_." Adrianna whispered. I hugged her.

"I've realized lately that everything bad seems to happen to me. I don't know why that is, but the Universe just seems to want to do me wrong. I've been getting better, but it just seems that I can't win." I said. Adrianna nodded. Suddenly, my door opened, and there stood Jordan.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, and grabbed my pocketbook.

"Let's go." I said.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is so short, but like I said, I haven't been able to type at all! Please review, even though you are probably pissed at me, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	23. Chapter 23: Sienna

**Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

We went to Red Lobster for dinner, and then we came back to out apartment building. I was tired, so I kissed Jordan good night and went back to my apartment. I changed into my pajamas, and got into bed. I fell asleep.

_She hurt me over and over again. I never took people seriously when they said that scissors were a weapon, but now I did. It pierced my skin, and I bled. She was so evil... So cruel... I thought she was my friend... But no... She was evil. She threw me down, and cut me. Everything seemed to flash oddly, and I barely felt the pain. The accursed ringing filled my ears, and my vision was hazy. All I saw was her. Her death stare...wishing me the most painful death possible. The ringing was louder... And a screaming was somewhere... Pain exploded in my cheeks... A high-pitched terrible screaming was coming from somewhere... Little did I know that It was coming out of my own mouth... _

_And she struck me again..._

"Kris, wake up!" A voice screamed.

_It was happening again and again... She hurt me again..._

"Kris!" A voice sobbed.  
_Someone was slapping me..._

I jerked awake. My whole body was drenched in sweat, and my head felt like someone had rammed my skull into a wall. Through tearful eyes, I saw Jordan looking down at me. His face was fearful, and his eyes were wet. Suddenly, my head throbbed, and my vision spun. I was very nauseous, and it took all of my efforts not to vomit all over Jordan. I retched, and I turned. I threw up in my trash can next to my bed, and I was too tired and sick to care that my boyfriend was watching me puke. When I was done, I curled up into a ball. And then Jordan was there, sitting me up straight and handing me a glass of water. I drank the water, and attempted to thank him. My voice wasn't working.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I stared down at my hands, and Jordan laughed.

"That was a stupid question. I take it you're not okay, seeing as you're sweating and shaking. It probably doesn't help that you've just thrown up, either." He said. I couldn't smile. My mind was full of what I had just dreamed about. Suddenly, Jordan's arms were around me. And then I was crying. I felt like a huge baby, because I cried so hard. I gripped his shirt, and tried to calm down. He just held me, wordlessly comforting me. When I had calmed down, I could actually speak.

"Where is my mom?" I whispered.

"She's still at work. What's wrong, Kris. I feel like this happens too much. Every other night I wake up to hear you screaming your head off." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." I whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not complaining. I just don't like seeing you like this, Kris. It's like something out of a horror movie." He said. I nodded, and shut my eyes longer than a blink. I was exhausted. I lay back down, and shut my eyes.

"Go to sleep, baby. I love you." He whispered. I felt him kiss my forehead, and I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke late. I felt terrible, and my head felt like a steamroller collided with it. I was hot, then cold, and then hot again. It was uncomfortable. I rolled over, and then I was cold. I shivered, my teeth chattering. Then I was hot, and I rolled over. I kicked the covers off, and attempted to cool down. Then I was freezing cold again, and I curled up into a ball. I tried to preserve as much body heat as possible, but I didn't seem to have any. So I just laid there, shivering. What was wrong with me? Was I sick? I was hot again, and I attempted to get up. I wanted to see Jordan, and I wouldn't let some stupid sickness get in the way of that. I was cold again when my door opened. Jordan was in the doorway. He saw me on my bed, the covers pulled up to my chest.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I croaked. Ugh, why was my voice so weird? He walked over to me, his brown eyes wide with concern.

"What's up?" He asked. I shrugged, and shivered. And then I was hot. I kicked the covers off again. Jordan put his warm hand on my forehead, and then frowned.

"You're burning up, Kris." He said. I groaned.

"Not again!" I groaned. Jordan grinned.

"You seem to get sick a lot."

I scowled at him and buried my face in my pillow.

"The universe just loves to mess with me, doesn't it?" I croaked. I hated how terrible my voice sounded. I turned cold again, and started shivering uncontrollably. Jordan took the blanket and put it around my shivering body.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. I shook my head. I didn't want him to see me like this longer than needed. I closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep. Still Jordan waited. I tried to breathe heavy, but it hurt my lungs.

"I can tell you aren't sleeping, Kris. When you sleep, you sound like you've just run a marathon." Jordan said. That made my eyes jet open. Does he watch me sleep?

Stalker, much?

"Do you watch me sleep?" I asked incredulously. Jordan grinned and shook his head.

"I did last night for a while just to make sure you weren't going to have a nightmare again, but that was the first time. You're really cute when you sleep, Kris." Jordan said. I blushed. Jordan looked at me for a second, and then asked quietly:

"What were you dreaming about, Kris, that made you act so?"

I just stared at him. Concern was etched into every inch of his face.

"It was the same nightmare as always." I muttered.

"Don't give me that, Kris." Jordan said, his voice betraying none of the heat I expected. "I knew you were lying when you told me at the hotel, Kris. It isn't about your father, Kris. I can tell. I woke up to hear you screaming, and I rushed over here. But you weren't just screaming. You were talking, saying things. You were saying that someone... cut you? And hurt you? With _scissors?" _

I gulped. I was torn. Should I tell him?

I really need to stop asking myself that idiotic question.

Of course I should. I love him.

"When I was in seventh grade, I had a friend named Sienna. We... well... we were inseparable. But when I was with her... I kinda made a ton of major mistakes. I called Sienna my best friend, and I thought that you could only have one best friend. I kinda pushed out my other friends, and soon it was only Sienna and I. She would make me laugh, and she would calm me down when I became overwhelmed. I thought she actually understood me, and it was a wonderful feeling. I would go everywhere with her, and do everything with her.

But then... everything went wrong.

She was poking me with a pencil, and it hurt, so I told her to stop. I didn't say it heatedly, but she seemed to take major offense from it. She stopped talking to me, and I begged for her forgiveness. She forgave me... but she never was the same. She would be constantly mean to me. I tried my best to ignore it. I kept insisting to my friends that she was my best friend, but sometimes they didn't believe me. Adrianna said that she was bad for me, but I just ignored her.

And then I made the biggest mistake of my life.

Adrianna said that she heard Sienna talking about me, and I just ignored her. She kept telling me what Sienna would say, but still, I ignored her. One day, I remember it like it was yesterday, Adrianna told me that Sienna was planning to hurt me. I told Adrianna that she was jealous of my friendship with Sienna, and just to leave. I told her that I hated her... and I told her to... piss off. We kinda had a texting war, and she held her own pretty well. It got quite brutal actually... and it hurt me to know that I was the one who started it. We ignored each other, and now... I had my dream... I had Sienna...all to myself." I whispered. A sob ripped itself from my throat, and Jordan was the color of chalk. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"So, with Adrianna safely out of the way, I could be friends with Sienna and not have to worry. But Adrianna was right. Sienna _was _whispering things about me. She became increasingly distant, and I just left her. I didn't want us to be friends anymore. I never had the nerve to stand up to her. I had no friends. But I began to worry. Adrianna said that Sienna was talking about hurting me, and I didn't know whether or not to believe her. So one day in February, I went to the bathroom. And there Sienna was... waiting for me. She had a pair of scissors, and she cornered me. She screamed things at me, calling me a ton of things that I do not want to repeat. And then she started cutting me with the scissors. She cut me on both arms, and both legs. I was on the floor withering in agony... when she did this." I held up my shirt to show my stomach. And there it was, my scar. It was a long scar; it stretched from my left hip to right hip in a jagged line.

"She carved a line into my stomach. She punched and kicked me until I cried, and then hurt me more. I didn't do anything to stop her. I let her hurt me. She then left me there. I couldn't move. I felt as if I was paralyzed. Everything I did was running through my head as I bled. Being terrible to my friends... being terrible to Adrianna. I was in that bathroom for a good hour, just bleeding. I didn't have any energy to call for help, or even to cry. Adrianna found me... and she forgave me. I don't know why... but she did." I said. Jordan just stared at me, his face awed. He then hugged me, and I cried.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a great day!**


	24. Chapter 24: April Fools!

**Hello all of my fabulous readers! It seems like forever since I posted a real chapter. Sorry for the delay, but the chapter just didn't sit with me. I had to keep rewriting it, and in the end it turned out relatively okay. I was sick on Friday so I couldn't really type or do anything, and yesterday I had a soccer game and my cousin and grandma came. Yeah, I've been busy. But don't you worry, because I only have four more days of school left, and I am devoting my entire summer to this story and the story I am currently writing. But yeah, that is pretty much it. **

**ENJOY THE CHIAPTER! (if you got that reference, I love you)**

* * *

That was a week ago. I got increasingly better, and it felt good to be able to do stuff again. I went to sleep on March 31st, having no idea what is to come the next day.

I awoke early the next day. Well, that is if you think eight o'clock is early. I had totally forgotten that it was April 1st, and April Fools Day. I got out of bed, yawning, and walked towards my bedroom door. I was hungry, so I opened the door. I took a step out.

Big mistake.

I was suddenly engulfed in a startling wetness. A huge curtain of water just came down on me, and I emerged, soaked. I was bewildered, confused, and slightly upset. What was that for?

And then I remembered it was April Fools Day.

And that was a trick.

And Jordan was one dead YouTuber.

"JORDAN!" I screamed, running for the door. Slipping and drenched from head to foot, and ran to his apartment. I ran to his bedroom, and saw him in bed, still asleep.

"JORDAN I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled. He bolted upright, looked tired but alert.

"What the—" He fell silent when he saw me. He then erupted in laughter. I started hitting him, and he laughed even harder.

"YOU—SON—OF—A—BANANA!" I screamed.

"The-look-on-your-face." He gasped. I started laughing, and found it hard to stop. Jordan eventually got up.

"I'm going to get you back, Jordan." I warned.

"Yeah, right." Jordan rolled his eyes.

I frowned, but then brightened when a brilliant idea came to me. He was going to regret messing with me.

Hard.

* * *

So, an hour later, Adrianna and I were at Home Depot. I was getting two cans of lilac paint, a ton of newspaper, rope, and a staple gun. I had a very devious plan, and it involved those items. We left Home Depot, and went back to Jordan's apartment. When we got there, I heard him talking from his recording room. Perfect. So Adriana and I did our plan. We hung the paint buckets to the ceiling by some rope, and stapled the rope in place. The heavy paint cans wobbled a little, but we secured them. We laid the newspaper down so we wouldn't make too much of a mess, and we stapled ropes onto the paint cans. We did this because when we pulled the ropes, the paint would wash down onto Jordan and the newspapers. So we sat down on the couch, and Adrianna pulled out a video camera. She hit the record button, and I called in an anguished voice:

"Jordan!"

We heard him get off of his chair, and open his door. He took a step out, and _WHOOSH! _All of the paint came down on him. He cried out in surprise. When the waterfall of paint was done, Jordan emerged, covered in lilac paint. He looked utterly bewildered as he examined himself. I started cracking up.

"April Fools!" I shouted.  
He stared at me for a second, and then the realization seemed to hit him.  
He walked towards me, and took my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He grinned wickedly, and hugged me.

Getting me drenched in paint too.

"Stop it!" I yelled."Let me go!"

"Not a chance, Kris." He said. He was actually laughing. He actually took it as a joke, like normal people would take offense to it.

And that was why I loved him.

I was soon covered in paint too, and Adrianna was cracking up behind us. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and looked me in the eyes.

"Happy April Fools Day." He said. I laughed.

"And you're the fool." I said.

"We're both fools. And let me say... you look very cute covered in lilac paint." He said. I got lost in his eyes again and he got lost in mine. His lips were then on mine, and I was floating away again. He was again all that mattered. A meteor could have struck the building and we wouldn't have noticed. The world could have burst into flames and we wouldn't have noticed. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was all mine. It made me dizzy. When we broke apart, I noticed Adrianna had stopped laughing. I couldn't have cared less. I ruffled Jordan's paint covered hair, and said:

"Go take a shower, paint boy."

He laughed.

"Same to you. See you later, love." He said. He kissed me on the lips again, and disappeared into his bathroom. I was slightly dazed, and I looked at Adrianna. She was smiling, and she still had the camera in her hand.

"You guys are adorable, Kris." She said. I grinned, as we walked back to my apartment. I got in the shower, and laughed when the water ran lilac. That was funny, and Jordan totally deserved it. I really loved him, and I wished he knew just how much. Words didn't even brush the top of how much I loved him. When I got out of the shower, I brushed my hair, dried it, and put on clean clothes. I headed back to Jordan's apartment, and entered. He was on the couch, his hair wet, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, and a controller in his hand. I sat next to him, grabbed a controller, and played with him.

* * *

**Sorry that it is so short, but I will post again soon. I promise! **

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**

**END OF CHIAPTER!**


	25. Chapter 25: We're Going Back?

**Hello all of my wonderful readers! I have an extra long chapter for you guys today, and I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

A week later, my mom made an announcement. We were eating dinner, and my mom put down her fork and knife.

"I have some exciting news." She said. I stared at her.

"What exciting news?" I asked.

"We're taking a trip!" She said. Getting increasingly more nervous, I asked:

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Virginia!" She said. My fork slid out of my hand, and fell onto my plate with a clatter.

"_What?!_" I whispered.

"Yes! I've been talking with your father, and he really misses you— Kristine, are you alright?" My mom asked. Maybe she noticed all the color leak out of my face, or the bulging of my eyes. I stood up.

"We can't! He's going to hurt me again!" I said, my voice shooting up three octaves.

"No, he regrets—"

"He does not feel remorse! I know he doesn't!" I said, my voice so high that it felt unlike my own.

"He does, Kristine. Now sit down." My mom said.

"You can't make me go back there! You can't make me!" I said in my high voice.

"Sit down. _Now_." My mom said, her voice stern. I sat back down.

"You are coming back, Kristine, whether you like it or not." She said. I felt like I was going to pass out. I stood up again, and ran out of the apartment. I ran to Jordan's apartment, and opened the door. And there was my miracle, sitting on the couch with a bucket of popcorn, playing Call of Duty. He heard his door open, and looked behind him. He took in my white face, and immediately got up. He swiftly walked over to be and captured me in his arms.

"You're upset. What's wrong?" He asked. My throat suddenly felt thick, and I blinked.

"My mom told me that she wants me to go with her back to Virginia for a week. She wants me to see...to see..." I couldn't go on. Jordan looked me in the eyes.

"Is there any way we can convince her to change her mind?" He asked. I shook my head and tore my gaze from his.

"She's already made up her mind. She says that my dad feels remorse, and that he feels sorry for what he did. She said that... He _wants_ to see me..." I said. Jordan's finger was on my chin, and I looked at him. His lips were then on mine. I seemed to forget where I was, and just float away. All my troubles and worries seemed pointless, and once again, all that mattered was him...

"I'm not going to let you go back there alone, even if you are with your mom. I'm coming with you, whether or not your mom wants me to." Jordan whispered. I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered. His grip on me tightened. His head bowed over mine.

We stood like that for a long time.

* * *

After an hour, Jordan and I went back to my apartment. My mom was waiting for me.

"You need to pack, Kristine. We are leaving at nine o'clock tomorrow morning." She said. I had not expected it to be that soon.

"Um, okay." I said. My mom disappeared into her room, and I said to Jordan:

"That's really early. You don't have to do this, you know."

Jordan shook his head.

"I'm going, Kris, because if he is going to hurt you, then I will stop him. If he even touches you, then I would stop him. He's hurt you, Kris, and I don't want you any where near him." Jordan said. "I have to go pack. See you later."

He kissed me on the cheek and then left. I trudged back to my room, and began packing.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. My dad's face kept popping up in my mind, cruel and hateful. I couldn't believe I was seeing him again, even though I had pledged to myself that I would never see him again. I shivered as I laid there. My thoughts were not comforting, and I didn't know how I was expected to sleep with my mind full of my dad. I hated thinking about it, just like I hated him. That's right: I hated him. He was just evil; evil to the bottom of his soul. For some odd reason, that was what comforted me. I didn't know if it just was the sheer fact that I knew he was evil or what, but I knew one thing.

No matter how much a person says they changed, they will always be evil. Always.

And I fell asleep.

It was seven when my mom woke me the next morning. I did not want to get up, and I refused to do so until Jordan came into my room and asked me what was wrong. I got up then, but it was with ill-grace. I was tired and upset. I was afraid to see my dad, and afraid of what he was going to do to me. I got dressed quickly, and then we were ready to leave. So we left for the airport. My mom's car was far too small for Jordan, Kylie, my mom, and I to fit in, so Jordan and I rode in his car. I was sitting in the front seat, my hands clenched tight.

"Kris?" Jordan asked. I started, and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice low. No, I was not okay! When was I ever okay?!

"Yeah, fine." I lied. It was a terrible lie, and I was surprised Jordan bought it. He was silent all the way to the airport, and I was worried that I had offended him.

I don't know how, but in case you haven't noticed, my mind jumps to conclusions really quickly.

So we arrived at the airport and boarded a plane. We had to go through a bunch of bag checks and stiff before getting on, and all of that was new to me. I had never been on a plane, so all of this was new to me. So when we actually got on the plane, Jordan sat next to me. I was very nervous. Not about flying, mind you, but seeing my dad. I haven't seen him in over a year. Even though I've only lived in California for a few months, back in Virginia my mom made sure that we did not have any contact with him. I was tired. Exhausted. The plane ride was eight hours, and for the first hour, I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open. Eventually, my eyes drifted shut, and I attempted to fall asleep. I was extremely uncomfortable, but then Jordan pulled me close to him, and I was fine. We must have made the cutest picture, his arms around me and my head on his chest.

"I love you." I murmured.

"Not as much as I love you." He murmured back. I was drifting, and I knew it. I felt him kiss my cheek, and I was gone.

* * *

I awoke six hours later. We only had an hour left until we arrived, and I was freaking out. My dad's face kept looming to the forefront of my mind, and I was shaking. I was in Jordan's arms, but for once, I didn't feel safe. I felt vulnerable. I felt as if everything was going to hurt me. Everything was out to get me. My dad was going to hurt me again. I knew he was going to. I whimpered at the thought.

"Shh, Kris." Jordan whispered. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

"He's going to hurt me again." I whimpered. Jordan made me look at him.

"I will _never _let him hurt you, Kris. Never. Ever. _Ever._" He murmured. He brought his lips to mine, and I felt as if I was on a cloud of peace. I knew that Jordan wouldn't let anything hurt me, and that comforted me. When we broke apart, I sighed and leaned against him.

"I will never let anything hurt you, Kris. I _promise._"  
My eyes drifted shut...

* * *

I awoke when my ears popped. We were heading down. I opened my eyes, and saw Jordan looking down at me.

"You okay?" He asked softly. I sat up.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. And it wasn't a lie. Minus being scared to death, I was physically fine.

"You were talking in your sleep. I haven't heard you talk in your sleep before." He said. I grinned, but on the inside I was mortified.

"You are such a stalker, Jordan Maron." I teased. He grinned. We stood up, as we were leaving.

"I guess I am. You are so cute when you sleep, Kris." He said. I blushed.

"What was I saying?" I asked. His grin faded.

"You were just saying... things..." He said. He tore his eyesight from mine.

"What was I saying?" I asked again. He didn't respond.  
"Jordan..." I whispered. He looked at me. There was deep pain in his eyes. It hurt me.

"Who's Connor?" He asked, heartbroken pain dripping off his words.

I was relieved.

"Please don't scare me like that again, Jordan." I whispered, pressing a hand to my chest.

"Who's Connor?" He asked again.

"Connor was my neighbor back in Virginia. He was actually one of my best friends, except he was three years younger than I was. I met him when I was nine. He was so cute, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He liked to follow me around, and we became friends. He has diabetes, and I guess I took pity on him when I was little. He is really sweet, and so is his sister, Amaryllis. I love him, but not in the way I love you, Jordan." I explained, kissing him on the cheek. He breathed out.

"Thank god. I was so worried. I... I'm sorry for overreacting..." He said, his face kind of red. We were following my mom and sister to the parking lot. I laughed.

"It's just a normal guy reaction. I guess it's..." I trailed off. I froze when I saw _him. _Leaning against his car, his hair blonde, his eyes brown.

My dad.

* * *

**END OF CHIAPTER! Yeah, I had to. I don't know if you guys get the reference, but whatever. Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	26. Chapter 26: My Protector

**HAPPY SUMMER! I'm totally ****_done _****with school! Thank ****_God! _****Yeah, so now chapters will be much more frequent because of summer vacation! YAY!**

**Actually, before the chapter, I am going to give you guys a quick update.**

**Okay, so I am currently working on three projects. One of them is this one, but I am also working on two other projects. One of them I will post soon, the other I will not disclose until this story is done. As a little teaser, I will let you guys know that they are both about CaptainSparklez. Only about CaptainSparklez... Well, you'll have to see(no, I am _not _writing a sex story about AntVenom and CaptainSparklez! Those stories are really terrible, and I hate them!) But anyways, keep a look out for new stories, and I will inform you guys about them when they are disclosed. **

**But for now:**

**ENJOY THE CHIAPTER! **

**(for all of you people who want to know the reference, I am referencing Chuggaaconroy's Paper Mario Let's Plays. You mad, bro?)**

* * *

I froze when I saw him. I guess Jordan noticed, because he put his arms around me.

"I won't let him touch you. Not in any way, shape, or form." He whispered. I nodded. I felt lightheaded and sick. It made me even scared when I realized that I had to be in a car with him. Oh no. My mom saw him too, and ran into his arms. My sister saw him too. She walked towards him and hugged him. My dad saw me, and he smiled. The color drained from my face. Jordan's grip tightened on me. I looked up at him, and saw that his face was white and his lips were pressed into a tight line. His eyes were burning with a fire that I have never seen before. My dad hugged my sister, kissed my mom, and walked towards me. His arms were open, as if he was expecting me to hug him.

Jordan wasn't having that.

He glared at my father, his jaw set tight. My dad looked at him curiously, but Jordan looked back at him furiously.

My protecter.

Yeah, I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true.

"Kristine Nelson." My dad said, smiling at me. His voice was deep, and it wasn't as I remembered. Has he cut down on drugs? Anyway, he moved closer to me. He was about to hug me when Jordan intervened.

"Get away from her." He growled menacingly. My dad stopped, and looked at Jordan.

"Who are you?" He asked, his tone a forced calm.

"Someone who will keep you from ever touching her again." Jordan said, his tone icy. My dad frowned.

"I am allowed to touch my daughter at will. You get away from her." He said. He made to touch me, but Jordan pulled me away. My dad looked frustrated, but seemed to give up. He walked towards my mom again, and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's wonderful seeing you again, Mary. I have done some renovations on the house, and I hope you will like them." My dad said.

"Oh Blake, you know I'll love them. We should go." She said. We got in his car, and I was freaking out. Jordan was still next to me, his hand in mine. We started driving, and I felt more and more trapped. I felt as if I was suffocating. When we got to my old house, it was a major relief to be back in the open. It felt different being back in Virginia. _I_ felt different. We entered my house, and it definitely had a different atmosphere. Before I left, it was my place of comfort.

Now it felt as if I was being haunted.

It was a scary feeling, and I glanced at Jordan. He squeezed my hand.

"Oh I love it!" My mom squealed.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

We ate dinner at seven that night. I was absently poking at my salmon when it happened.

"So who are you?" My dad asked Jordan. Jordan looked at him coolly.

"I'm Jordan." He said. His eyes were hard.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked bluntly. "Why are you here, _Jordan_. Most of all, why are you here with my _daughter_?"

I could see Jordan's eyes light with rage.

"I am here for Kris. I am here to protect her from you." He said, his eyes on fire.

"Are you from Special Services?" My dad asked.

"No. I am here for Kris. I am here to protect the one I love." He repeated. My dad stared at him, his face angry.

"Now listen here. You stay away from her if you know what's good for you." He said, his voice threatening. Jordan's eyes flashed.

"I will not 'stay away from her.'" Jordan said coldly. "I love her, and I will make sure you don't touch her. _Ever_."

My dad looked at me, and I just stared down at my lap. I hated him. I hated him _so much. _

"Fine then." My dad said after what seemed like forever. "Be that way."

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence.

* * *

That night, my mom said that I would sleep in my room and Jordan would sleep in the guest bedroom. She was pretty stern about it, and I guess that it was best not to cross her. So I got into bed that night, and I tried to fall asleep. It was storming outside, and the lightning would flash every minute or so. Thunder boomed like bass drums, and I tried to block it out. My sister's snores added to the mix, and I couldn't fall asleep. I glanced at my clock, and it read 12:30. I was so tired and worn out. I just wanted to sleep, but apparently, fate hated me...

I awoke an hour later, shivering. I had a nightmare, and it was actually really freakish. I glanced at my clock again, and it read 1:30. I laid there for about fifteen more minutes, and then just gave up entirely. Getting out of bed, I started walking. It was cold in my house, and I felt like something was watching me. My house wasn't old, but it had the haunted feeling. I was still really tired, and my head hurt. I walked to where Jordan was sleeping, and found him on his bed. His eyes were closed. Being as quiet as possible, I walked over to the bed. Jordan looked so peaceful, so _beautiful, _when he slept. Still being quiet, I got into his bed. I closed my eyes...

"Can't sleep, Kris?"

My eyes flew open. Jordan was staring at me, a grin on his lips.

"No, I couldn't. Well... I could... then I couldn't. If that makes any sense." I said slowly.

"When does anything you say ever make sense?" Jordan asked, pulling me close to him.

"You're a jerk." I said.

"But what happened? You just couldn't sleep?" He asked, looking at me.

"I slept for about an hour, but I had a nightmare." I said in a small voice. It was silent for a second, and then Jordan asked quietly:

"Do you want to talk about it?" I sighed.

"Not right now. I'm really tired. I'll tell you in the morning if I can remember."

Jordan nodded, and hugged me tight. My eyes drifted shut, and I heard Jordan whisper before I was gone:

"I love you forever, Kris. You're mine, and no one will ever hurt you. _Ever."_

* * *

I awoke early the next day. Well, earlier than usual. I opened my eyes, and saw Jordan peering at me though narrowed eyes.

"Hey." I said, my voice hoarse. I cleared it.

"You were talking again." He said.

Not _again!_

"What was I saying?" I asked, trying to keep my calm.

"You said you loved me." Jordan said.

"Well, it's true."

"It's still nice to hear."

"I love you, Jordan."

He smirked. "Nice to know."

I rolled my eyes and got up. I headed back to my room, got dressed, then headed to the kitchen. Jordan was there already, his phone in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. He saw me, and smiled. I smiled back, but then the doorbell rang. I opened the front door, and two people were standing in the doorway. One was a girl who looked no older than eighteen. She had wavy brown hair and green eyes, and there was a boy there too. He looked only about sixteen years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Connor and Amaryllis.

* * *

**END OF CHIAPTER! Yeah, I know, I'm a nerd, but who cares? But yeah, chapters will be coming out more frequently. Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day. **


	27. Chapter 27: Connor Troubles

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't get a chapter up last night because my parents dragged me to a National's game. I got back at nine fifteen, and I was so tired that I didn't even want to go on my laptop and post this chapter. I'm sorry, but I was so damn tired. But some good things came out of the game. I got high on cotton candy:) **

**Okay, not really, but I had a lot of cotton candy. Anyways, enjoy the CHIAPTER!**

* * *

Connor hugged me, and I hugged him back. I looked wordlessly at Amaryllis, and she smiled.

"It's so great to see you again, Kris!" Amaryllis said.

"I missed you." Connor said, the sound muffled. I let him go and looked him in the eyes.

"I missed you too, Connor. You've grown too much." I said. He smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"You have too. Even though you are still taller than me." Connor said. Connor was the type of guy who was really, really sweet. He actually cared about other people, which was harder to find in sixteen-year-old boys. I laughed.

"Yeah, I knew I would be, shorty." I said, ruffling his hair. He scowled, but his eyes were really happy.

"Come inside." I said. We walked inside, and Connor took in his surroundings.

"Renovated the place, has he?" Connor said darkly. Him, like Jordan and I, never forgave my dad for what he did to me.

"I hate it. It feels..." I began.

"Haunting." Connor and I said at the same time. He grinned and I smiled. We walked towards the kitchen where Jordan was. I was slightly afraid. Jordan was really upset when he heard about Connor in the first place. What would happen if he saw him? Nevertheless, we entered the kitchen. Jordan was still sitting down, and looked at me when he saw me enter. He looked at Connor and Amaryllis, and smiled. He stood up. He looked at me expectantly, and I said:

"Connor, Amaryllis, this is Jordan. Jordan, this is Connor and Amaryllis." I said, pointing back and forth. Jordan walked towards us. He held out his hand, and Amaryllis shook it. Connor didn't shake Jordan's hand. He was giving Jordan the stare that said plainly, 'I wish you the most painful death possible.' Jordan just looked at him, slightly confused. Jordan then looked at me, and I shrugged. I began talking, hoping to get rid of the awkwardness in the air.

* * *

Later that day, Connor and I were sitting on the front porch of his house. It was slightly hot that day, despite it being only April. That was the weird thing about Virginia. The weather was unpredictable, and could change at a seconds notice. So Connor and I were sitting on his front porch, eating popsicles. A question was storming around in my mind, and I wanted to ask it so bad, but I was afraid I would come off rude.

Oh well, screw being polite.

"Hey Connor," I asked. "What was up before? You looked really angry when you met Jordan. Is something up?"

Connor didn't say anything at first, but continued licking his Popsicle. I waited for him to answer.

"I dunno what was up. I guess I just don't like him." Connor said.

_What?!_

"Oh." I said, my footing lost. "Why?"

Connor's face twisted into a scowl.

"He's so full of himself. He thinks he's the king of the world just because he has a successful YouTube channel. I hate people like that. Who think they're something special because they have succeeded in something. That, and the way he looks at you." Connor said angrily. I resisted the urge to start shouting. He thinks Jordan's full of himself?! What was _he _tripping?

"How does he look at me?" I asked. My voice was surprisingly calm.

"He looks at you like you are the queen of the universe. Like you saved him from a burning building. He looks at you like he loves you." Connor said. His knuckles whitening on the stick of his Popsicle. I laughed, despite my discomfort.

"Well, we are dating." I said.  
I was taken aback at his reaction.

He threw down his Popsicle, and clenched his hands into fists.

"You're WHAT?!" He yelled. I jumped.

"Well yeah—"

"Why didn't you tell me?! I thought I was your friend!" Connor yelled. I shrank a little.

"I just got here yesterday, chill!" I said. He frowned at me.

"We've just been dating for only about a month! I couldn't get around to telling you because I just saw you again this morning, and I don't have your number!" I said earnestly. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"It still would have been nice to know." He muttered. I sighed.

* * *

Three days passed with alarming speed. Connor and I thought that it was just best to forget our small argument ever happened, and we were friends again. It was about eight o'clock at night on the third day that I was there. Connor and I were on his front porch again, just talking. I had really missed spending time with him while I was gone, and I was determined to spend as much time as possible with him now that I have returned. So we were there, talking and watching fireflies light up his darkening front lawn. We were silent for a few minutes, just watching the stars, when Connor broke the silence.

"Kris?" He asked softly. I looked at him. The dim porch lights were illuminating his eyes, and they glittered. I didn't notice.

"Yeah?" I responded softly.

"Why do you like Jordan in the way that you do?" He asked sadly. I was taken aback by his question.

"Well... He is sweet, funny, kind, smart, and really cares about me. I haven't met someone who makes me feel the way I feel when I'm around him. He makes me feel like I actually matter. Like... Like I'm actually worth someones time. I love him... with more than everything I have." I said quietly. Connor just looked at me, with his sparkling blue diamonds for eyes. My mind was so full of Jordan, I didn't even notice him leaning in. I did notice, however, when his face was inches from mine.

"What're you—" I began, alarmed. But I couldn't finish my statement. I couldn't speak.  
He was _kissing _me.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I withdrew. What the _fuck_ just happened?!I stood up, probably looking really confused.

"I...You...What..." I said, unable to string two words together. My mind was whirling. I felt like a hurricane. A really, really stupid hurricane.

"I've got to go." I said, turning my back on him and running back towards the house. I burst through the door, upstairs, and into my room. I collapsed on my knees, my face in my hands and my shoulders shaking. I was so confused. Why would Connor do something like that? What was going to happen now? What would happen if _Jordan_ found out?! I knelt there, and cried. I felt like a huge baby, but I was so confused, I didn't really care. I barely heard the door open, but I did feel arms around me. I peeked through my fingers, expecting to see Connor.

Nope, Jordan.

I cried into his shoulder, and he just whispered soothing nonsense until I stopped crying.

"Kris? What happened?" Jordan asked softly. He gently let me go, and I looked into his eyes. They were warm and full of care. Full of comfort.

"I... I'm so... I'm so confused." I said helplessly. I looked down and bit down on my lip. "Connor... He... He..."

"He what?" Jordan asked softly. I looked at him again.

"He kissed me." I whispered. Jordan's face became stony, and I immediately regretted telling him. He stood up, and I did too. There was pain in his eyes. He walked to the door, and I went with him.

"Jordan—" I began. He silenced me with a look. I shrank, and he didn't comfort me. We walked to the front door, and he grabbed the keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes in such pain that I gasped.

"I'm going out." He said. "Alone."

I swallowed.

"Jordan I—" I began again. He silenced me again.

"It's over and done with, Kris. I'm going out. I'll see you later." He turned to leave, but stopped on the porch step.

"Oh, and if you need someone, why don't you go ask Connor? You seem to enjoy his company; locking lips with him and such." Jordan said. His tone was as hard as steel, but I heard a wave of pain behind it. He left into the night, leaving me on the porch step.

I walked back inside, my heart broken. I walked to the family room, and sat down heavily on the couch. I sighed heavily, and looked at the coffee table, and saw Jordan had left his phone. Well, there was no chance of calling him. I buried my face in my hands, but the tears wouldn't come. I heard someone come down the stairs, but I didn't make note of it.

"Where's Jordan?" My dad's voice asked. I lifted my face, and looked at my dad.

"He left." I said hoarsely. "He went out."

My dad nodded, and slowly walked towards me. For some odd reason, my guard was off. I don't know why, but I still thought nothing could hurt me, even though Jordan was gone.

That was probably the biggest mistake of my life

* * *

**Another chapter will be out today, I think. If I have time. Sorry for the evil cliffhanger. Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a stupendous Sunday!**


	28. Chapter 28: Alone to Bleed

**Hey! I told you I would be posting another chapter today! This one is slightly shorter, but it has a lot of action. Now, in this chapter, I change point of views' between Kris and Jordan. This is one of the only times I will be doing this, because of... well... you'll find out later.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

My dad nodded, and slowly walked towards me. For some odd reason, my guard was off. I don't know why, but I still thought nothing could hurt me, even though Jordan was gone.

That was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

When my dad reached me, he looked down at me. I ignored him. Like I said, my guard was down. I didn't expect anything bad to happen. But then my dad pushed me onto the ground. It didn't really hurt, but it alarmed my senses. He touched me, and I flared to life. I tried to pick myself back up, but my dad held me down. He trapped my hands and feet, and put his face inches from mine. I was struggling, but I knew I wouldn't get free.

"You thought, that just because Jordan was here, that I would refrain from getting my revenge? I knew this time would happen, when Jordan would leave you and I would have my chance. You are stupid, Kristine, and your stupidity will cost you." My dad cooed softly, menace dripping from his words.

"Get—off—of—me." I howled, attempting to get free. He smacked me across the face, and I cried out.

"Shut up. After I'm done with you, I'll wait until Jordan gets home, and will do the exact same to him." My dad said softly. All the color drained from my face. I felt sick. I kept struggling.

"You will never hurt him. He would be long gone by the time you will be done with me, and he won't look back. You will never, ever touch him. Ever. You're evil. You're a sick, twisted, loathless, evil coward." I growled. My dad snarled, picked me up, and threw me against the wall. The wind was knocked out of me, and I tasted blood. I slid onto the floor, and spit out blood. Apparently, one of my teeth were knocked out. My dad came back over to me, picked me up, and threw me onto the floor. The wind was knocked out of me again, and I couldn't breathe. My dad began punching every bit of me he could reach. I felt bruises blossom where he hit me.

"Coward." I gasped.

"DON'T—CALL—ME—COWARD!" He screamed. He picked me back up and threw me into a wall again. There was a huge crack, and my arm was broken. My consciousness was slipping. I needed my eyes open. I was afraid to close my eyes. I saw my dad get out a knife. He started cutting me. I barely felt it, because I was almost gone. Everything hurt on me, and my heart hurt most of all.

"I'm sorry, Jordan." I cried.

And I blacked out.

* * *

_Jordan's Point-of-View_

My head hurt. Maybe it was because my emotions were going crazy. I was angry, sad, hurt, and worried. I hated being like this. I just drove around town, trying to stem the flow of emotions pouring out of me. It was hard. I was tired and upset, and I hated being mean to Kris. I knew she's having a hard time, but I was just so angry, I kinda just lost myself. How could Connor just kiss her?! And how could she let him?! I shook my head, attempting to clear it. When I was stopped at a light, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.  
I drove around for a good twenty minutes. By then, my head was clear, and I headed back to Kris's house. As I pulled into her neighborhood, I saw flashing lights. I saw an ambulance and two police cars pulled into someone's driveway.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I drove farther in, and I saw who's driveway they were parked in.

_There is no freaking way. _

The only time I leave her alone. Horror stole my features, and I pulled onto the curb. My hands were shaking as I undid my seat belt. I climbed out of my car, and ran onto the sidewalk. There were two policemen outside. Kris's mom and sister were outside too. Her dad was nowhere to be found, and neither was Kris. Neither were the hospital workers. Suddenly, the front door opened, and out came a stretcher. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I was afraid to look on the stretcher. The hospital workers brought the stretcher down the front steps, and onto the driveway. I then saw who was on the stretcher, and my heart stopped.

_No... Kris..._

She was covered in blood. One of her eyes were black, there were bruises on her cheekbones, and her face was chalk white. Her arm was black and blue, and bent at an unnatural angle. On her other arm, there were cuts. Her dad must have carved words into her skin, but I couldn't read them from where I was standing. Her chest was bruised, and she was breathing heavily. At least she was alive.

I couldn't draw oxygen from the air. My lungs felt like they had collapsed. Shouting drew my attention to the front door. Two police officers came out, dragging Kris's dad with them. I was then shaking with grief and anger, and I wanted nothing better than to run at him and hurt him just as much as he had hurt Kris. He came into clearer view, and I saw him more clearly.

He was _grinning. _

I was so angry. I was angrier than I had ever been in my life. I hated him. I hated being near him. He... He...

A sob ripped itself from my throat and I looked back at Kris. The hospital people were putting her into the back of the ambulance. When she was in, they shut the door, and drove away.

* * *

_Still Jordan's POV_

It seemed like hours before I got to the hospital. I had to get some stuff from the house before I went, and I don't even want to describe what I saw in the house. I had grabbed my phone, stopped the audio recording I had set up, and drove to the hospital. I had to wait an hour in the waiting room. I was a complete mess, actually. I was exhausted, and really upset. I felt like it was my fault that she got hurt. If I wouldn't have left over something so _stupid, _then I could have stopped him. I had been there for a half-an-hour before I remembered the audio recording. I put my headphones in, and listened. I heard every second of it. It made me upset to hear the sadness and pain in her voice when she spoke. It was coming to and end, and just when I thought it was over, I heard her cry:

"I'm sorry, Jordan."

And that was it. There went my control. I put my face in my hands, and sobbed. I felt so bad. It was all my fault! She got hurt because of _me! _Why was I such an _idiot?! _It was all my goddamn fault! When I had finished crying my eyes out, I lifted my face from my hands. I wiped my eyes, feeling like a three year old. I cast a weary look around me, and saw that almost no one was in the waiting room with me. I really wanted to see Kris, but I was afraid of what would happen when she saw me. Would she be angry? Hurt? I couldn't believe how much of a jerk I have been. I loved her, I truly did, and I couldn't believe that I would just leave her like that.

"Are you Jordan Maron?" A lady's voice asked. I looked up, and saw a woman dressed it all white looking at me. I nodded.

"Kristine's mother told me that you would like to see her. She should be waking up soon." The lady said. I stood up, and followed her.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have an amazing day!**


	29. Chapter 29: Healing and Comfort

**Yikes! I am so sorry! I meant to post yesterday, but my professional-crastinating got in the way of me typing this chapter. And yes, I did say professional-crastinating. It's what Jordan says. U mad, bro? **

**Before the chapter begins, I have a survey I want you guys to participate in.**

**So, for this story, do you think I should do a sequel, or do the same story over again from a different POV? I need to get started on it, since this story is coming to a close. It's up to you guys, and every vote will count, as I read every review:)**

**Anyways, on with the long awaited chapter, even though the chapter isn't so long.**

* * *

**(WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SECTION ABOVE, MAKE SURE YOU DO THAT BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER)**

Even in unconsciousness, everything hurt. I knew I was asleep, and I needed to wake up. I knew the pain would be worse when I woke up, but at this point, I really did not care. I knew Jordan was somewhere, and I needed to explain what had happened with Connor. I had hurt him, and I needed to apologize. Slowly but surely, I made myself drift back into consciousness. I could tell I was conscious because the pain doubled. My eyelids were heavy, and felt like someone pressed weights onto them. My arm was killing me, and there was a fierce burning in my arm. I heard talking, and someone was saying something next to me. They asked a question, and a mellow voice answered. I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. My head hurt, and it hurt to focus. I heard the sound of a door opening, and someone entered the room. It was quiet in the room then, and I wanted someone to talk. My lips were stiff; I couldn't talk. A hoarse but beautiful voice said something, and I knew that voice.

_Jordan. _

He was here? And where was here? I was in the hospital, surely? Or was I still on my family room floor, bleeding to death? I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes. I didn't get it. Why was Jordan here? Wasn't he mad at me?

And where was Connor?

I had something to say to him. He was the reason that this happened in the first place! If Jordan wouldn't have left... But I didn't blame Jordan...

Goddammit, eyes, why won't you open?!

I needed my eyes to open. I needed to explain.

It took all of my willpower, but I opened my eyes a crack. A blinding white light awaited me, and I shut them again. Ouch, that hurt.

"Can you leave us?" Jordan's voice asked. I heard some feet shuffling, and my mom's voice rang out:

"I don't think that would be a good idea—"

"No, we can leave." Kylie's voice said. That surprised me. Kylie was actually helping me? How many drugs was _I_ on to be hallucinating like this?! I heard footsteps, and a door closing. Jordan walked over to me, and I felt him sit down on the bed next to me. His hand stroked my cheek, and I heard him sniff.

Holy crap, was he crying?  
Now I struggled with the invisible barrier that kept me from him with all of my might. I needed to comfort him. I needed him to see me. I needed to apologize for how much pain I have caused him. I opened my eyes a fraction again, and the white light hit me again. I didn't shut my eyes this time. I took a deep breath, and opened them a little more. Part of Jordan's face came into view.

He wasn't crying, but his expression was way worse.

He looked as though someone had just _died. _His face was chalk white, and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was grieving terribly, and that was what drove my eyes open all the way. I didn't care how much pain it caused me. All I knew was that he was in more emotional pain than I would ever be physically. I actually wasn't in that much pain. I opened my mouth, and whispered:

"Jordan?"

His eyes flew open. He looked at me, and his face became twisted with grief. He tore his gaze away. I swallowed around my parched throat. He was angry, I could see that.  
And he had every right to be angry.

I was going to say something, but then Jordan turned back to me. His eyes glittered with unshed tears, and my speech was lost.

"I am so sorry, Kris." He whispered hoarsely.

Okay, now _that _caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked in a whisper. He swallowed, and took a shallow breath.

"It's all my fault. You are in the hospital because of me. I left you alone with him. I _left _you. And I left you... alone... to... bleed..." He choked. He buried his face in his hands, and his frame shook with what I knew were sobs. I gaped at him, too shocked and injured to comfort him.

"Jordan..." I whispered. He lifted his face, and tears were running down it. He looked so _upset..._

"I as good as let him h-hurt you. I l-left you for something as s-stupid as Connor. I am s-such a g-goddamn idiot! He h-hurt you so _b-bad. _I broke my p-promise, Kris. _I-promised-I'd-protect-you." _

He dissolved into heartbroken sobs again. Ignoring the stabbing pains in my arm, and threw my arms around him. I comforted him in the only way I knew how. Giving him all the love I possess. I had never seen him like this, crying so hard that he couldn't breathe. Eventually, he untangled himself from me, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm being stupid." He said hoarsely.

"Yes, you are." I said. He looked at me, shocked.

"You're being stupid because you're blaming it on yourself. Your reaction was predicted, Jordan. Someone kisses your girlfriend, you're gonna want to leave and solve out the problem by yourself. It's a stupid human reaction, Jordan, that if something happens while you aren't there, you will always blame it on yourself. But remember this, Jordan," I said softly, "I will always love you, even if you do leave me. You are my life. You are my everything."

I made him look at me. When he did, I whispered:

"I love you, Jordan. I really do, and always will. So stop beating yourself up. You couldn't have stopped him. You would have gotten hurt too."

And then Jordan was kissing me. I kissed back, floating away. I couldn't feel any of my injuries when I was with him. He supplied some type of comfort and willful ease to the pain, and it made me feel amazing. I could tell Jordan was still upset, as he was still shaking. I put my arms around him, and we broke apart. I comforted him the best I could. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I have him forever. It made me dizzy with happiness. He was mine. All mine... and I love him.

I truly did.

* * *

**I'm answering reviews again!**

**To DerpySquidsRule: Did your English teacher seriously say that?! That is so nice of him! **

**To Dj Daughter of Percabeth: I'm sorry, but this story does play the heart strings.**

**And that is all I feel up to answering right now. Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a wonderful Wednesday!**


	30. Chapter 30: Going Back Home

**Hey, guys! Sorry that this chapter is coming out so late tonight, but earlier today I was freaking out over the weather, and couldn't get anything done. Seriously, we had a freaking Tornado Warning, and I was freaking out. I hate bad weather. Anyways, I apologize to my East Coast readers for the lateness of this chapter, because I am posting this at 10:30 at night. Also, the survey is still on, so yeah.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Life in the hospital sucked. It really did. I was constantly bored, even with Jordan at my side all the time. He seemed determined to prove that he wouldn't leave me again.

Which he didn't need to.

I kept telling him that I forgave him, but he doesn't seem to forgive himself. He stayed with me all day, and left really late at night, when I was asleep. I would wake up to him being there. A week after I arrived at the hospital, a doctor came into my room and told me that I was free to leave whenever I wanted. More than ready to leave, I got up that very second, and headed for the door. My arm was in a cast, and my other arm had tons of scars on it. My dad carved the words 'stupid idiot' into my skin, and they were going to stay there. Jordan was beyond furious when he saw them, and it took me a while to calm him down. Anyways, we were leaving, and my mom said that we had to go back to the house to get our luggage.

And my dad was still in the house.

No one could prove that he was the one who hurt me. I told everyone, but the police said that there was something wrong with my head. Maybe they were brainwashed. I didn't understand, because Jordan showed them the audio recording he had of my dad hurting me, and the police just ignored it. Anyways, I was freaking out. I gripped Jordan's hand with all my might. I was terrified to see him. I swear I haven't been more terrified in my whole life. It made me nauseous. We pulled into the driveway, and I felt like I was going to throw up. My mom stopped the car, and Jordan unbuckled. He pulled on my hand, and said quietly:

"Come on, Kris."

I took a deep breath, willing myself not to throw up, and got out of the car. Jordan and I walked really slowly. I wanted to savor the moments that I had away from _him. _I felt really sick, and as we walked up the front porch steps, I felt like I was going to throw up again. My mom opened the door, and we walked inside. The house still had the haunted feeling, but it also had an abandoned feeling. Taking a breath of the air inside felt like I inhaled cigarette smoke. I began coughing, and Jordan just stared at me. I stopped, and blushed scarlet. He grinned at me, and I smiled nervously. Walking to the family room, I started feeling a little better.

But then I saw someone sitting on the couch.

I froze, and Jordan stepped in front of me. His face was pale, and his eyes were shooting brown sparks at my father. My father turned around, and saw me. He scowled, got up, and started towards me. His face was unshaven, and his eyes were full of hate. His hand was in a fist, about to punch Jordan...

_CRACK!_

My dad was suddenly on the floor, his nose crooked, and a surprised look on his face. Shocked, I looked to Jordan. His hand was outstretched and balled into a fist. His pale face cooly determined. Clearly, Jordan had broken my dad's nose. Jordan then kicked my dad in the stomach.

"That's what you get for messing with my girlfriend." He snarled. I clung to Jordan, and he hugged me. We ran upstairs, got our bags, and then got back in the car. My mom drove us to the airport, and we got on a plane. I sat next to Jordan, and I felt sick again. I knew the danger had passed, but my body was still tense. I was also exhausted, but I kept my eyes open. Eventually, about an hour later, I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open. My eyelids were drooping as Jordan pulled me close to him, and I fell asleep.

* * *

Jordan's POV

I could tell that Kris was exhausted, and I knew she didn't want to fall asleep. It became inevitable, though, about an hour into the plane ride. Her eyelids were drooping over her beautiful eyes, and I pulled her close to me.I loved her with every fiber of my being. She was soon asleep, and I bowed my head over hers. I really loved her. I was still furious at myself for leaving her. I would have stopped him, I was sure of it. Images of that night flashed to the forefront of my mind. Kris hurt.. bleeding...

Tears started in my eyes, and I blinked them back. I have cried was too much. I hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go. It was so hard for me before we were together. My desire for her hurt so bad. She was my personal miracle, and I have never loved anyone as much as I love her. I kissed her cheek, sending all my love into the kiss. She was asleep for five hours, and then she began moaning.

"No..." She moaned softly. I was looking out the window at the time, and when she spoke, my attention snapped to her.

"Kris?" I asked quietly. She stirred, looking like she was fighting off something.

"No." She said. There was agony in her voice, and I was suddenly scared. What was going on?

"Kris, wake up." I said, shaking her gently. She was still asleep, and apparently having a nightmare.

"Stop!" She cried, agony back in her voice. Terrified, I shook her vigorously. She still wouldn't wake.

"Kris!" I said, panic clear in my voice. She struggled, looking like she was trying to get away.

Get away from what, you may ask? I had no idea whatsoever.

"Get away from me!" She cried. I shook her harder, and yelled her name. People were staring, I didn't give a damn.

She awoke with a start, horror on her face. She looked at me, and then at herself. She took a deep breath, her face pale, and sank back. She looked terrible. I stroked her cheek as her eyes drifted shut again, comforting her.

* * *

Kris's POV

I was having a terrible nightmare. My dad was hurting me again, and I couldn't get away.

I awoke with a start, horror stealing my features. My dream was horrific, no other word for it. I felt sick, and I took a deep breath. I felt really, really sick. I closed my eyes again, and Jordan stroked my cheek. It was comforting. I still felt terrible, and the nausea threatened to consume me. I fought it with all of my might, because I was _not _going to throw up in front of Jordan again. I took deep breaths, willing myself to be calm. The rest of the plane ride seemed to take forever, even though we only had an hour left. We got off the plane, and into Jordan's car. We had to drive an hour to get back to the building, and it seemed to take forever. I was so happy when we got back. Jordan and I went inside, and up to his apartment. We played Call of Duty for a while, but then got bored. We then watched a movie, and I was exhausted again. I couldn't really tell what movie we were watching, because I was so tired. Jordan had his arm around me, and my consciousness was about to leave me. I felt Jordan kiss my cheek before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, that's it for today! Remember to participate in the survey if you haven't already.**

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Tornado Thursday!**

**I mean, terrific! I hate tornadoes...**


	31. Chapter 31: Texts and Upcoming Birthdays

**Hey, guys! Sorry that this chapter is so late, but I have been busy. **

**And I also have ****_major _****writers block. **

**Yeah, so this chapter is short and kinda goes nowhere. I have writers block, and it is so annoying! If you guys have any suggestions, then please give them to me. But, actually, the next chapter will be the last chapter. This story is wrapping up, and yeah. But since it is almost over, I would like to inform all of you guys that I am writing a sequel to this story since it was such a huge hit. **

**And one last thing before we start the chapter is that I am going to do some free advertising. So there is this story called "The Light at the End of the Tunnel." It is a CaptainSparklez fanfic, and I think you dudes would like it. I may collab with Ms. Minecraft, the author, but I am not sure.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

That was a week ago. April slid into May, bringing rain with it. Believe it or not, May brought more surprises than just a boatload of rain.

My birthday was May fifth.

And Adrianna and Jordan knew that.

On May third, I couldn't fall asleep. I tried everything, but I just couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't fall asleep. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep...

I awoke at twelve the next day. I was really tired, but I got up, showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast. As I was eating my cereal, I got a text from Jordan.

_"Hey beautiful." _It read. I smiled to myself.

_"Anticlimactic greeting is anticlimactic. Whatcha doin?" _I texted back. It took him a while to answer, and when he did, his answer was really short.

"_Stuff." _I rolled my eyes. That explains everything.

"_What kinda stuff?" _I pressed.

"_Just stuff. I'll talk to you later, Kris" _

And he didn't answer any more of my questions. Frustrated and having nothing to do, I went back to my room. I flopped down on the bed, and closed my eyes.

I was soon asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, and found that I was in my bed. I looked up, and saw Jordan looked down at me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, you're back." I said, sitting up. He grinned.

"Yeah. We're you so bored when I was gone that you fell asleep?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, but it kinda was the sad truth.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jordan, and maybe someday it will come true." I said. He laughed, and I stood up. I flattened my hair, and Jordan noticed. He took my hands.

"You look beautiful." He said. I blushed, and he grinned.

"I came in here to ask you if you want to go out to dinner with me." He said. It sounded like just an offhand request, but I could tell that Jordan really wanted to go out to dinner with me.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked. He thought about that for a second, and then snapped his fingers.

"There's this place nearby called Lowrys Crab Shack. It's a seafood place, and has really good seafood at that." He said. I grinned.

"You like seafood, apparently." I said, poking him. He laughed.

"Yes, I do." He said. "So is it a yes?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." I said. He laughed again, took me by the arm, and led me out the door.

* * *

We arrived at Lowry's ten minutes later. It was a small restaurant, but very crowded. We quickly picked a table outside because it wasn't as crowded out there, and sat down.

"Okay, I am only going to ask once, Jordan. _Where were you today?"_ I asked in a menacing voice.

"I was... shopping." He said, not looking at me. I started to get worried.

"Shopping for what?" I asked. He laughed to himself.

"Shoes." He said. I didn't believe him for a second, but dropped it. It was silent between us for a second, and he sipped his soda.

"Tomorrow is your birthday." He said, smiling. I grinned.

"Yeah. And I told you not to get me anything." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why you don't like presents, Kris." He said. I scowled. We had been over this before.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jordan? I don't like people spending money on me." I said. He took my hand.

"I would spend any amount of money for you, Kris. You know that." He said.

And yeah, I kinda did know that.

"But I don't want you to." I said. He shrugged.

And then our food came, and our conversation ended.

* * *

**But yeah, sorry for the short chapter, but I have writers block. Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Super Sunday!**


	32. The Final Chapter: Forever and Always

**Hey guys! Welcome to the final chapter! Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. This chapter is really long, and is really happy and full of fluff. I love it, and it is my favorite chapter. I am doing a sequel, and my writers block is gone. I actually have found some pictures that went with the story, and I will put the link to them at the end.**

**And now, enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

I fell asleep quickly that night. I was not excited for my birthday, but I was exhausted. I was kind of worried about my birthday, actually. I didn't know what Jordan had planned. Pushing these worried thoughts aside, I fell into a sleep that was neither peaceful nor violent.

I awoke the next morning at nine. As soon as I opened my eyes, Adrianna was screaming:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KRIS!" She popped a confetti thing, and confetti flew all over my bed.

"Thanks, Adrianna." I said, standing up. I hugged her, and she hugged me.

"Unfortunately, Kris, this is probably one of the only times you will be seeing me today." Adrianna said sadly. I looked at her, confused and shocked.

"What? Why?" I asked. She then brightened.

"You'll see, Kris. Now open this, shower, get dressed, and we'll open the rest of your presents after." Adrianna said, handing me a box and then leaving the room. Startled, I opened the box. Inside was a really cute outfit. It was a white sleeveless shirt with jeans and a light blue jean jacket. I smiled. I really liked it. I got in the shower, got dressed into the outfit, straightened my hair, and walked into the family room. There were six presents waiting for me, and Adrianna was sifting through them.

"Are all of these for me?" I asked, surprised. I had never gotten this many presents in my life.

"Duh. Okay, open this one first!" Adrianna said, handing me a present. It was light, and a decent size. I ripped open the wrapping paper, and stared at my present in shock.

Adrianna had gotten me a _laptop._

I had never had any type of computer all to myself in my whole life. The laptop was really nice, as it was a Macbook Air. I had always wanted a laptop, but my mom had bought us a PC we all shared. I was astounded, to say the least.

"How did you afford this?" I asked Adrianna. She waved her hand.

"My dad is the vice president of Sony. We have a lot of money." She said. I got up from my seat on the couch and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Adrianna." I said.  
"There's no need to thank me, Kris. It's about time you got something nice." She said. I smiled, and we broke apart.

"I still have another present to give you, Kris." She said. She handed me another present, and I opened it. It was a gift card.  
A five hundred dollar Visa gift card.

I stared at it. No one had ever spent this much money on me. _Ever. _

I was shocked. Pleasantly shocked.

The rest of the presents consisted of a new IPhone case from my sister, a gift card from my mom, a makeup kit from Adrianna, and a laptop case also from Adrianna. I had never gotten so many wonderful presents in my life. By the time I was done opening them, it was eleven o'clock.

"Where's Jordan?" I asked suddenly, completely forgetting about my boyfriend. Adrianna looked at her watch.

"He'll be here in a half an hour. Let's set up your laptop, Kris, until he gets here."

So we did just that. It turned out to be more complicated than we thought, but we sort of figured it out. After a half an hour of playing with it, there was a knock on the door. Knowing it was Jordan, I opened it. He was leaning on the door frame, looking gorgeous. He smiled when he saw me, and hugged me.

"Happy birthday, Kris." He said.

"Thanks." I said. He released me, and then took my hand. He led me towards the elevator, and down it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Out to lunch." He said brightly, kissing my cheek. I smiled and blushed, and he said:

"I like your outfit. Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Adrianna gave it to me." I said. He nodded, and smiled. We got off the elevator. He led me to his car, and drove us downtown. We parallel parked, and then walked to a place to lunch. We ate our lunch, and then left. It was raining when we left the restaurant, and I had forgotten my umbrella. Since we were so far from Jordan's car, we had to run and find an awning and stand under it until the pouring rain stopped. Panting and hair plastered to our faces, Jordan embraced me. I hugged him back, and he brought his lips to mine. We stood there kissing for what could have been forever, but only seemed like a few minutes. The rain had stopped, so Jordan took my hand and led me to his car.  
-

Jordan and I played Call of Duty when we got back to his apartment. We played for a while, and when we stopped it was four o'clock. Adrianna said that she would make me dinner, so I headed back to my apartment at five. Adrianna had dinner waiting for me on the table. We started eating, and halfway through the meal the subject of presents came up.

"So has Jordan given you a present yet?" Adrianna asked. I stared at her in shock. Oh yeah, Jordan hasn't given me a present.

"No, but it's fine. I told him not to get me one." I said. Now it was Adrianna's turn to stare in shock.

"You told him not to get you one?! Who turns down free stuff?!" Adrianna asked, shocked.

"I don't like people spending money on me." I said. Adrianna just shook her head slowly.

"You never fall flat to amaze me, Kris." Adrianna said. I grinned.

"I should be an actress." I joked. Adrianna laughed.

"You know you'd run away as soon as the camera turned on." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah, probably. Big crowds and attention always do that to me." I said, and Adrianna nodded.

"And yet, you're completely comfortable around Jordan, even though he has over four million subscribers."

I put down my fork. Apparently, it's story time.

"I wasn't always like that." I said quietly. Adrianna looked at me, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't always comfortable around him. When I first met him I wasn't." Adrianna still looked confused.

"When I first met him, I was nervous as Hell around him. When I first saw him, I ran and hid in my room for two hours. He then came over for lunch the next day, and I was so embarrassed. When we were done with lunch, he took me out into the hall and asked me why I was so nervous around him. I just mumbled, and he put his finger on my chin, asking me to look at him. I did, and I felt as if an electric current was soaring through my veins. From that point on, I was comfortable with him. I was fine with just having him as a friend, even though I couldn't help wishing that it would amount to more.  
But then, we planned a trip to Disneyland.

It was actually quite fun. I got over my fear of roller coasters, and Jordan got over his fear of elevators plummeting to his certain death. During the firework show, Jordan and I were alone while Jordan's friend Mark went and got hot chocolate. The fireworks were booming in the background, and I got lost in his eyes. We leaned in, and the moment, the moment I was craving so, was approaching.  
And then Mark came back, and we broke apart.  
I was so embarrassed, I wanted to cry. The moment was ruined. For a while, I never felt the same around him. I felt as if the almost kiss had put up an awkward barrier between us. I didn't want that. With your arrival, I felt as though the barrier were removed, and we were fine once again.

And then the dance happened, and I was the happiest I had ever been in my life.

I finally had him. Finally. I had waited two years to meet him with his gorgeous brown eyes and crooked smile. He was my comfort zone. I loved him to bits. And I still love him to bits. He helped me push the last few years of my life out of my mind, and that is why I love him. He cares about me, something I have been waiting for a person to do ever since you left, Adrianna." I finished. Adrianna was staring at me.  
"What happened when I left?" Adrianna asked quietly. I sighed. It was going to hurt talking about this.  
"My life kinda split in two when you left, Adrianna. I was left friendless, and no one reached out to me. My mom was always busy, and my dad was an abusive alcoholic. I became depressed, and anorexic. I thought I was fat, so I thought the best way was to stop eating. I became thinner, and I got new best friends to fill the void that you left. Bailey, Rain, and... Nina. Bailey and Nina were kind of a package, so if I wanted Bailey, I had to have Nina. Bailey helped me overcome my anorexia, which had turned into bulimia. I still had no boyfriend, and never really wanted one. I always wanted Jordan, but it didn't seem possible at the time. I was in Virginia, being an anorexia and bulimic freak, while Jordan was in California, being the weird sweetheart that we both know. And then, the thing with my dad happened-"

"What happened with your dad?" Adrianna asked breathlessly.

"He hurt me. I hate him. I used to love him when I was younger, but when I got into Middle School, everything changed. He started edging away from my family and I. He started going out to bars and getting drunk. He started hanging out with other women. My mom tried to divorce him, but he wouldn't allow it. He was scary. He became addicted to smoking and got high. I... I came home one night about a year ago from hanging out with my friend Nina at the mall. My mom was out working, and my sister was at her boyfriend's house. It was just my dad that was home. As soon as I got home, I wanted to rush upstairs and lock my door and watch Jordan's videos. But my dad stopped me. He was drunk, I could tell. He took my throat, and started cutting off my airway. I couldn't breathe. And then he let me go, and grabbed my shirt. He threw me into the drywall. He threw me with such force that I actually broke part of the drywall. I broke my arm, but he didn't stop. He took a lamp and started hitting me with it. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but eventually he broke the lamp. So he took me and smashed me against the tile flooring of my kitchen. All I remember then was him staring down at me, a sick grin on his face. He looked so... evil. Like I didn't even know who he was anymore. When I woke up, I was in the hospital." I explained. Adrianna dropped her fork. Shock was on her face, and she looked sick.  
"And he hurt you again. That's why you have a broken arm." Adrianna said. I nodded.  
"Oh Kris." She whispered. I shrugged.  
"The past is the past." I said. And I was happy with that statement.

Three hours later, I was with Jordan in his car. He had asked me to go with him somewhere, and I agreed. I had no idea where we were going, but I went along with it. It took a while to get to wherever we were going, and the sun was almost setting when we got there. The place was on top of a mountain. It was a cliff, and it was a tourist spot where people came and watched the sunset. I had always wanted to go here. The mountain cliff overlooked a beautiful lake, and the lake glittered in the setting sun. We got out of the car, and Jordan took my hand. He led me to a swing that was connected by two oak trees. It was the most beautiful scene. The sun was setting and it made the water look like orange juice. A cool wind blew, and my head was on Jordan's shoulder. The sun had almost fully set when Jordan said softly:  
"I forgot to give you your present. Close your eyes." I did as I was told. I felt Jordan stand up, go behind me, and put something around my neck.

"Open your eyes now, Kris." I opened my eyes, and looked at my neck.

It was a necklace.

It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. My hand was shaking as I touched it.  
"Open it." Jordan whispered. I opened it, and inside was a picture. It was a picture of Jordan and I kissing. Tears started in my eyes. I closed it, and Jordan handed me a note.

"Read it out loud." He said softly. I opened the note.

"_My dearest Kris,_

_I loved you the second I saw you. You were the most beautiful human being I had ever set my eyes on. You are sweet, kind, compassionate, and I love you more than anything. You make me happy, and you make me laugh. It was so hard not having you. I wanted you to know that I loved you and would keep anything from ever hurting you. You are the thing that keeps me awake at night. Every thought in my head is about you. My personal miracle, Ms. Kristine Elizabeth Nelson. I have searched for someone for the longest time, and I never found anyone. You are my shooting star that lit up my darkest night. You are my oxygen. You are my heartbeat. You are my star. My beautiful, shining, introverted star. Every time hug, touch, kiss, makes me feel like my world is on fire. Forever and always, and just remember," _

_"_I will always love you, baby. You're the one who holds my heart." Jordan and I read at the same time at the end of the note. I was in tears.

"Jordan..." I whispered, hugging him. He hugged me back, his head bowed over mine.

"I love it, Jordan." I said. "But not as much as I love you."

We then kissed, and I was floating away again. Nothing mattered to me anymore. He was my everything. He made me feel extraodinary, and like I was worth it. He was my love. My only love. He was here for me, and I was here for him. He was the man of my dreams.

Jordan Maron: The Man of my Dreams.

* * *

**Thank you all for staying and reading. It really means a lot to me. This story has made me very happy, and I am excited to write the sequel. But until then, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**I love all of you. Have an amazing day, my wonderful readers.**


	33. Release Date of the Sequel

**Hey everyone! I wanted to make this chapter as an update thingy on the release date of the sequel to Jordan Maron: The Man of my Dreams.  
**

**I am almost done writing the first chapter, and I think I will release it some time this weekend. **

**So yeah, that is when the release date will be. I hope tomorrow, but I'm not sure. Hopefully, and keep a look out for that. I think the sequel to my story is going to be as good, or even better than the prequel. **

**Yeah, I know, it's been a short little update thingy. I hope to see you all for the sequel of Jordan Maron: The Man of my Dreams called:  
**

**Jordan Maron: The Love of my Life.**


	34. JORDAN MARON: THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS OUT

**I HAVE JUST RELEASED THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! I WILL PUT THE LINK IN HERE, BUT IF IT DOESN'T WORK, THEN JUST SEARCH 'Jordan Maron: The Love of my Life' AND FIND IT THERE! IF YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, THAN I THINK YOU WILL ENJOY THAT ONE! **

**Link: ** s/9415270/1/Jordan-Maron-The-Love-of-My-Life


	35. SORRY BUT I NEED TO ANSWER SOMETHING!

**SORRY GUYS BUT I NEED TO ANSWER SOMETHING!**

**Okay, so I got a review from someone under the name Anonymous asking me permission to link this to Jordan via Twitter. **

**GIRL, FIVE HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND SIX HUNDRED TIMES YESSSS!**

**PLEASE DO IT! I'M NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A TWITTER, CAUSE MY MOM WON'T LET ME! YOU HAVE MY APROVAL, PERMISSION, BLESSING, OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL IT! DO IT!**

(K, that's it...)

Bye guys!


End file.
